Filles de mortels, fille de Zeus
by Queen Puduhepa
Summary: La mythique Hélène de Troie, de son enfance à Sparte à sa mort à Rhodes, et l'histoire des femmes qui l'ont côtoyée tout au long de sa vie. Qui était la personne derrière le visage qui lança un millier de navires ?
1. Apparence

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Cette fic est une réécriture d'une autre fic dont je n'étais pas très satisfaite.**

* * *

 **Apparence**

 **1**

« De toute façon, tu es simplement jalouse de moi ! » Cette phrase prononcée par l'objet de ton mécontentement t'agaçait profondément ou te faisait doucement ricaner selon ton humeur. Ta sœur se trompait, tu n'étais pas jalouse d'elle. Tu te considérais trop intelligente pour l'être. C'était simplement que tu ne lui voyais aucune qualité.

« Clytemnestre, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'être plus comme Hélène ? Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas exemple sur elle ? Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas aussi gracieuse qu'elle ? » Prendre ta sœur comme modèle ? Non merci. Tu étais reconnaissante envers les dieux de ne pas lui ressembler. Ton entourage était-il si aveugle ou stupide pour voir en Hélène l'image même de la perfection ? Toi, heureusement, tu ne l'étais pas.

Oui, elle était belle, ça, tu ne pouvais pas le nier. Elle était d'une beauté grandiose, trop extraordinaire pour qu'elle ne fût pas d'origine divine. Les rumeurs disaient que Zeus en personne s'était accouplé à la reine Léda, votre mère, pour lui donner naissance. Et tout dans son physique corroborait ces dires. De son long cou gracile à ses jolis doigts fins, de sa peau laiteuse à ses cheveux dorés, tout chez elle attestait de cette parenté divine. On disait que le roi des dieux avait pris l'apparence d'un cygne pour féconder votre mère et Hélène avait la grâce de l'oiseau… son caractère hautain aussi.

Hélène était belle à en couper le souffle et ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait que les personnes aussi superficielles qu'elle pour estimer que cette particularité lui valait bien toute la jalousie des femmes et toute la convoitise des hommes. Tu ne faisais pas partie de cette catégorie de personnes et tu ne t'abaisserais jamais à leur niveau… De toute façon, ça lui aurait trop fait plaisir. Hélène aimait qu'on l'envie… ou, plus exactement, que l'on envie son apparence. Cela la confortait sans doute sur sa valeur. Et elle avait tôt appris à rehausser cet atout que son ascendance spéciale lui avait conféré.

Déjà toute petite, elle avait pris goût aux parures. Elle avait rapidement découvert comment les assembler au mieux pour que rien chez elle ne puisse être sujet à critique. Elle était la fille du roi des dieux et, à cause de cela, elle se devait d'avoir des tenues toujours parfaites. Elle savait quels bijoux associer à telle ou telle robe, quels tissus lui donnaient le meilleur teint et toutes les subtilités du maquillage. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de tout cela pour garder sa beauté renversante.

Tu trouvais parfaitement ridicule son acharnement à être l'Aphrodite terrestre. Tous ces colliers, bracelets et autres breloques qu'elle portait, et tous ces fards sur son visage la rendaient, à tes yeux, plus grotesque que sublime. Elle n'était pas grotesque en soi ; elle avait du goût, tu le reconnaissais ; c'était juste que tu ne comprenais pas ses motivations. Elle savait qu'elle était belle, quel besoin avait-elle de l'être davantage ? De rendre son teint plus lumineux ou ses lèvres plus rouges ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se comporter comment une enfant ordinaire ? Oh, on pourrait se dire qu'elle se déguisait, qu'elle jouait à la femme avec ses bijoux et son maquillage. Elle ne jouait cependant pas. Elle y mettait trop de soin pour que ce fût un simple jeu.

Non, pour elle, l'apparence était primordiale. Cela dès le saut du lit. Il était hors de question pour elle de sortir de la chambre les cheveux ébouriffés. À son réveil, sa nourrice se tenait déjà prête avec le peigne pour ôter les nœuds qui se seraient insidieusement faufilés parmi les boucles blondes. Et puis, cette femme se laissait aller à toute son imagination pour lui réaliser des coiffures superbes. Et elle en avait de l'imagination quand il s'agissait des cheveux d'Hélène. Elle les badigeonnait d'onguents aux senteurs florales, les tressait, les torsadait, les relevait en chignons. Elle s'émerveillait de leur couleur et de leur texture ; elle aimait sentir leur douceur sous ses doigts. Tu partageais les mêmes appartements que ta sœur, tu l'avais vue faire. Tu l'avais entendue s'extasier : « Ô princesse, comme tu as de la chance ! Tes cheveux sont si magnifiques ! » Ça te donnait envie de te cogner la tête contre un mur et à ta propre nourrice, celle de prononcer un commentaire narquois. Vous vous y abstenez toutes les deux et vous contentiez de les regarder d'un air blasé.

Généralement, la matinée, tu la passais à l'extérieur avec tes frères, Castor et Pollux, une paire soudée et inséparable qui t'incluait parfois dans ses jeux. Moins, maintenant que vous aviez grandi. En plus, tu avais à présent d'autres occupations.

Depuis le départ de ta sœur aînée Timandra, partie l'année dernière pour épouser un roi, tu étais l'héritière du trône de Laconie. Chez vous, le trône se transmettait d'abord par la lignée féminine. Ton père ne l'avait hérité que parce qu'il n'avait pas de sœur. Et en tant que roi, il s'assurait que tu reçoives l'éducation nécessaire à une future souveraine de Sparte. Tu t'y donnas corps et âme. Tes précepteurs étaient fiers de ton assiduité. Tu avais un petit talent pour la gestion domestique, le calcul avait toujours été ton point fort. Tu arrivais à évaluer assez aisément les réserves de nourriture et de tissu. Tu remplaças facilement Timandra dans ce domaine.

La diplomatie était en revanche une autre paire de manches. L'art de la négociation n'éveilla jamais un quelconque intérêt chez toi. Peut-être à cause de ton caractère trop volcanique. Tu cachais difficilement ton ressenti ou tes émotions et tu étais très directe, parfois trop. Tu atténuais mal ton énervement ou ta lassitude. Tu n'aimais pas discutailler pendant des heures. Et parlementer prenait souvent du temps, trop de temps. Ton père, lorsqu'il recevait des délégations étrangères, t'invitait à rester « pour apprendre ». Qu'est-ce que c'était pénible de les entendre palabrer des heures durant !

Un jour, il t'avait pris à part après l'une de ces séances et t'avait demandé : « Clytemnestre, sais-tu pourquoi je veux tu sois instruite dans l'art de la diplomatie ?

\- Pour lorsque je serai reine.

\- Pas exactement. Vois-tu, recevoir des ambassadeurs ou négocier des traités sera à la charge de ton époux, t'avoua-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu seras reine de Sparte avant que lui ne soit roi. Ce sera ton rôle de le guider dans ses nouvelles fonctions. Tu seras en quelque sorte son professeur… Et certains hommes doivent être pris avec diplomatie. » avait-il ajouté en souriant. Tu avais ri discrètement. Puis un doute avait germé dans ton esprit.

« Père, et si je ne devenais jamais reine de Sparte ? Si comme Timandra, j'épousais un roi et devais renoncer à la succession ?

\- Alors, Hélène deviendrait mon héritière.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle fasse une bonne reine.

\- Elle pourrait te surprendre.

\- Elle ne pense qu'aux bijoux et aux habits. Elle ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre.

\- Ça lui passera. Tu ne devrais pas la juger aussi mal.

\- Tu penses sincèrement qu'elle ferait une bonne souveraine ?

\- Elle aura beaucoup à apprendre, c'est vrai, et elle devra faire des efforts ; mais je ne l'en pense pas incapable. » Oui, bien sûr, Hélène était déjà la princesse parfaite. Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas la reine parfaite ? Même superficielle comme elle l'était ? Cette discussion t'avait laissé un goût amer.

La seule façon pour ta sœur de devenir une bonne reine serait d'épouser un homme qui fasse un excellent roi, quelqu'un qui sache tenir le royaume. Parce que, tu en étais certaine, elle ferait en sorte d'en faire le moins possible et de laisser au malheureux qui aurait la bêtise de l'épouser toute la charge du pays. Tu ne la voyais pas assister aux audiences du peuple à ses côtés comme votre mère le faisait aux côtés de ton père. Elle saurait trouver des prétextes pour y échapper. Elle était douée pour trouver des prétextes.

Tu ne jalousais pas Hélène, c'était vrai, mais il y avait quand même une chose que tu lui enviais : sa capacité à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Tu ne savais pas de qui elle tenait cette faculté – peut-être de Zeus – mais tu aurais bien aimé avoir le même don. La persuasion, chez elle, était innée. Elle savait quelle mine arborait pour qu'on lui passe ses caprices. Toi, tu avais vite appris à ne pas réclamer, à ne pas faire montre d'impatience. Elle avait vite appris à se servir de son charmant minois et de tout un arsenal de mimiques, de battements de cils et de suppliques pour qu'on lui accorde ce qu'elle souhaitait ou qu'on ne la punisse pas. Peu à, peu, elle trouva rapidement normal qu'on lui passe tout parce qu'elle était une demi-déesse. Tu avais déjà subi des remontrances ou reçu quelques tapes parce que tu te montrais trop turbulente étant petite ; Hélène jamais. Elle était fille de Zeus, de simples mortels ne pouvaient pas réprimander un enfant de père divin. Et elle était sage, tranquille. Elle n'embêtait personne. À part toi, bien entendu.

Tu l'apprécierais, honnêtement, si elle ne s'évertuait pas à n'être qu'un joli visage. Tu aurais aimé qu'elle fût plus vive et moins égocentrique. Qu'elle fût une enfant normale qui joue, court, trébuche, se fait des bosses, fait des bêtises, rit, pleurniche et boude. Une vraie sœur avec qui tu te chamaillerais pour des broutilles, puis avec qui tu te réconcilierais rapidement pour qu'ensuite vous vous amusiez ensemble. Une sœur qui t'accompagnerait pour jouer des tours à Castor et Pollux ou faire tourner vos nourrices en bourrique. Elle n'était malheureusement pas une enfant normale.

* * *

 **2**

Tu étais spéciale. La fille de Zeus, disait tout le monde. Et ta nature semi-divine t'obligeait à être irréprochable. Tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé que l'on te mit à part des autres. Même de Pollux avec qui, selon les dires, tu partageais le même père. Cela se voyait que vous étiez des enfants d'un dieu, la couleur de vos cheveux le prouvait. Ceux de Pollux étaient plus foncés que les tiens, plus châtain clair que blonds, mais ils l'étaient bien moins que ceux du reste de votre famille. Ton père terrestre, ta mère, Timandra, Clytemnestre et Castor, même la petite Philonoé, encore un bébé, tous étaient bruns. Les seules exceptions étaient Pollux et toi. Tu aurais préféré ne pas en être une.

Sans compter que Pollux, s'il était aussi un demi-dieu, avait plus hérité que toi du côté humain. Pour ta part, tu avais davantage hérité de celui divin.

Ça aurait été sans doute plus facile pour toi si tu étais né garçon. Zeus avait de nombreux fils engendrés avec des mortelles. Tu te serais mêlé à toute la masse des princes et héros qui l'avaient pour géniteur. De filles mortelles, en revanche, il n'en avait qu'une, et cette unique fille c'était toi. Rien que ton sexe te mettait à part ; il te distinguait au sein ta famille semi-divine comme ta nature te mettait à part au sein de ta famille terrestre.

Cette distinction t'avait, pendant un temps, fait éprouver du ressentiment. Ensuite, tu avais fini par la voir comme normale. Tu étais la fille du Maître de l'Olympe, il allait de soi que l'on ne te traite pas comme les autres. Tu étais un bijou précieux, une perle qu'il fallait conserver dans un écrin protecteur. Tu étais spéciale.

Et parce que tu étais si précieuse, tu vivais protégée. Il était hors de question pour toi de t'amuser dehors comme tes frères et sœurs. Il y avait trop de risques pour toi à l'extérieur, trop d'éléments qui pourraient altérer ta beauté. Le soleil aurait brûlé ta peau, le vent t'aurait décoiffée, la pluie t'aurait enrhumée, les cailloux auraient écorché tes genoux et la terre aurait sali tes vêtements. Tu profitais seulement de l'air frais sur le toit de la maison aux heures les moins chaudes, lorsque le vent soufflait sans force et que la pluie ne tombait pas. Quelquefois, tu t'accordais un instant sur un banc à l'ombre des platanes qui bordaient le palais. Tu ne t'aventurais pas plus loin, Dircé, ta nourrice, en aurait fait un malaise.

C'était pour elle que tu restais sagement à l'intérieur. Elle s'inquiétait tant pour toi. Le monde était un repère de dangers et toi, fille de Zeus, tu devais faire particulièrement attention. Ton père divin serait très mécontent s'il t'arrivait quelque chose et punirait Sparte toute entière. Tu préférais éviter une telle chose.

Alors, tu jouais d'une autre manière que tes frères et sœurs. Lorsque tu n'étais pas occupée par tes leçons de musique ou d'écriture quotidiennes, tu t'amusais à mettre ton aspect le plus en valeur possible. Clytemnestre apprenait à être une bonne reine mais toi tu ne recevais pas tout cet enseignement. Apparemment, ton père adoptif ne voyait pas d'intérêt à ce que tu le reçoives. De toute façon, il préférait ta sœur…

Tu jalousais la relation entre eux, tout comme tu enviais celle qu'elle avait avec vos frères. Ils l'incluaient plus facilement dans leurs jeux, sûrement parce qu'elle ne les trouvait pas idiots contrairement à toi. Ils passaient leurs temps à se bagarrer ou à se lancer des défis sans raison et Clytemnestre se faisait à chaque fois l'arbitre de leurs compétitions absurdes. Toi, tu avais une autre manière de te divertir, une manière que tu estimais nettement moins stupide que de jouer à se battre mais que Clytemnestre jugeait bien plus ridicule.

« Franchement, tu n'as pas besoin de toutes ces parures, Hélène ! » t'avait-elle lancé un jour où elle t'avait regardée essayer plusieurs colliers. Ce que tu as entendu derrière ces mots, c'était : « J'en ai assez que tu me fasses de l'ombre ! » Quelle rabat-joie, ta sœur ! Tu avais bien le droit de t'amuser comme tu le souhaitais, non ? Et si le jeu de te faire belle te plaisait, elle n'avait rien à te dire ! Et puis elle n'y connaissait rien ; son apparence ne l'avait jamais beaucoup intéressée.

Au fur et à mesure, pourtant, ce jeu s'était transformé en nécessité. Cette beauté était tout ce que tu avais de remarquable, mais tu te demandais parfois si les gens ne l'exagéraient pas. Ou même s'ils ne disaient pas cela pour faire plaisir à ta mère. Léda éprouvait une grande fierté d'être la mère de la plus belle fille au monde et personne n'aurait aimé la contredire à ce sujet. Oui, tu étais très jolie, tu en avais bien conscience, mais d'une beauté qui dépassait toutes les autres ? Vraiment ? Personnellement, lorsque tu te regardais dans le miroir, tu ne la trouvais pas si extraordinaire que ça. Alors, tu t'aidais de maquillage et de métaux précieux pour qu'elle paraisse à tes yeux assez satisfaisante pour ne pas faire mentir les rumeurs.

De plus, si tu ne prenais pas soin de ton apparence alors plus rien ne te rendrait spéciale et, même si tu l'avais parfois souhaité auparavant, tu n'avais en réalité pas envie de devenir banale.

Tu aurais aimé avoir d'autres atouts que ton physique, avoir l'esprit vif de ta cousine Pénélope ou le franc-parler de Clytemnestre, mais il fallait t'en contenter. Et tu n'allais pas cracher dessus. Les gens parlaient déjà d'Hélène, l'enfant à la beauté stupéfiante, alors que tu n'avais que huit ans. Ils n'auraient jamais rien dit sur Hélène, la fille comme toutes les autres. Il t'aurait fallu un mari exceptionnel pour que l'on parle de toi, mais on t'aurait connue uniquement à travers lui. Tu ne voulais pas de ça. Tu ne voulais d'ailleurs même pas te marier. Le mariage de Timandra l'année dernière t'avait fait perdre tes illusions concernant cette institution.

On lui avait donné pour époux Echemos, le roi d'Arcadie, un quarantenaire au visage grêlé peu attrayant. Il avait un air peu commode et maussade. Timandra n'avait pas été contente du choix de vos parents, mais en fille obéissante elle s'y était conformée sans protester. Tu espérais avoir, contrairement à elle, le choix de ton futur mari.

Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Echemos la journée de célébration matrimoniale aurait été parfaite. Tu avais été emportée par toute cette effervescence qui avait régné dans le palais d'ordinaire calme. Exceptionnellement, tu avais même désobéi à Dircé et tu étais sortie en douce de la chambre pour observer le bal des prétendants de Timandra. Tu t'étais dissimulée derrière une jarre pour les regarder apporter des richesses de leurs contrées. Malheureusement, ta mère t'avait repérée et elle t'avait consignée dans ta chambre, puis elle avait fait la leçon à ta nourrice pour lui apprendre à ne pas te surveiller correctement. Ça avait été la dernière fois que tu avais fait le mur.

Heureusement, ton père Tyndare t'avait donné l'autorisation d'assister à la cérémonie. Pour l'occasion, tu avais pu sortir. Après tout, il aurait été étrange que tu ne fusses pas présente au mariage de ta sœur. Tu avais été enchantée par tout ce tu avais vu, senti, entendu et goûté lors de cet événement : Timandra et ta mère qui portaient leurs plus belles tenue, les fleurs parfumées lancées par milliers sur les mariés, les chants nuptiaux qui s'élevaient dans les airs, les figues sucrées que l'on avait servies pour le repas de noces. Oui, si le mari avait été plus plaisant tout aurait été parfait.

Ça, ça avait été un point sur lequel, pour une fois, Clytemnestre et toi aviez été d'accord. Vous plaignez toutes les deux votre grande sœur. Et l'une comme l'autre n'étiez pas pressées de vous retrouver dans sa situation.

Parfois, tu te prenais à imaginer quel genre d'homme tu épouserais. Ce n'était pas vraiment une pensée que tu aimais avoir mais elle te venait de temps à autre. Heureusement pour toi, ça n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs années. Et quand l'occasion se présenterait tu aimerais avoir droit à un homme jeune, beau, gentil et joyeux qui te couvrirait de cadeaux somptueux. Tu serais le centre de son univers. Tu ignorais encore ce que les dieux te réservaient.

Avant tes dix ans, tu n'avais pas encore idée de la convoitise que tu inspirais déjà chez les hommes de toute l'Achaïe. Déjà ton nom était parvenu aux oreilles du grand Thésée, vainqueur du Minotaure et roi d'Athènes. Veuf depuis le suicide de sa femme Phèdre, il avait eu en tête depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de toi de t'épouser. Bien sûr, tout cela tu l'ignorais encore.

Avant qu'il ne croise ta route, tu vivais ta vie d'enfant de dix ans insouciante. Ta rencontre avec lui se fit un après-midi de début d'automne. Ce jour-là, tu devais exécuter une danse sacrée au temple d'Artémis. Ce rituel pratiqué par les vierges de Sparte était l'occasion pour toi de sortir des appartements des enfants royaux. Arrivée devant l'autel de la déesse lunaire, tu te lanças. Tu mis tout ton cœur dans cette danse, tu la voulais la plus parfaite possible. Tu rêvais d'être comme la déesse, sauvage et indomptable, de ne pas être enserrée dans ton carcan. Tu jalousais son indépendance et faire partie de ses chasseresses était ton désir secret. Avec elle, tu courrais les bois, coursant le gibier, tu tirerais à l'arc. Pour l'instant, tu n'avais encore jamais manié un arc contrairement à Clytemnestre qui avait reçu l'enseignement de vos frères dans ce domaine.

Tu leur avais demandé un jour de t'apprendre. Ils avaient refusé. « Tu pourrais te blesser, t'abîmer les mains avec la corde et ça nous retomberait dessus. » Tu n'avais pas insisté longtemps.

Ta danse enfin terminée, tu sortis du temple. L'air était encore chaud dehors malgré l'heure assez tardive. Tu ne fis pas trois pas à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Clytemnestre, Pénélope et les autres jeunes filles venues voir Artémis qu'une main t'attrapa le bras et te tira dans les fourrés. Une autre main se plaqua sur ta bouche, étouffant le cri qui s'apprêtait à en sortir. « Chut ! fis une voix à ton oreille. Je suis Thésée, le roi d'Athènes. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

* * *

 **Commentez si vous le souhaitez**


	2. La folie d'un ancien héros

_**Bonjour, comme j'ai oublié de le préciser au premier chapitre rien n'est de moi sauf quelques OC mineurs.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre évoque des sujets assez durs. Il n'y a rien de très explicite mais je préfère prévenir.**_

* * *

 **La folie d'un ancien héros**

 **1**

Tu te souvenais encore du moment où ton fils avait quitté Trézène. Il avait laissé Athènes à la charge de son cousin Ménesthée et était revenu passer quelques jours dans la ville de son enfance.

C'était là que tu l'avais mis au monde et élevé, là qu'il avait grandi avant de partir retrouver son père, le roi Égée. Il avait réussi à soulever le rocher sous lequel ton époux avait caché l'épée et la paire de sandales qui lui auraient permis de reconnaître votre fils.

Oui, Égée avait été ton mari, mais un mari avec lequel tu n'avais vécu que quelques semaines. Lorsqu'il était retourné dans son royaume, tu étais enceinte de Thésée et il n'était jamais revenu vous chercher. C'était trop dangereux pour vous, disait-il, de vous emmener à Athènes car son frère Pallas déjà père de nombreux fils convoitait son trône et se serait sans scrupules débarrassé de son unique héritier.

Le jour où tu l'avais estimé suffisamment âgé, tu avais révélé à Thésée l'identité de son père. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps ! À chaque nouvelle année qui passait, il te demandait : « Mère, qui est mon père ? Je suis assez grand pour le savoir. » Et à chaque fois tu lui répondais : « Pas encore. »

Il avait récupéré les chaussures et l'épée, puis il était parti. Les routes étaient dangereuses entre Trézène et Athènes et ton fils croisa le chemin de plusieurs bandits dont Procuste et son fameux lit sur lequel il amputait ou écartelait ses victimes. Arrivé à Athènes, il avait débarrassé la cité d'un sanglier géant qui saccageait ses cultures. Puis, il avait échappé à une tentative d'assassinat perpétrée par la sorcière Médée, nouvelle compagne de son père. Quelques temps plus tard, il avait vaincu le minotaure. Toutes ces péripéties, ils te les avaient raconté lorsqu'il était revenu te voir des années plus tard.

Lorsque tu l'avais revu après toutes ces années, il était père d'un petit garçon, Hippolyte, et veuf. La mère de l'enfant avait été une Amazone ; un étrange choix d'épouse mais Thésée avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes exotiques.

L'Amazone en question, Antiope, avait été une prise de guerre donnée à ton fils par Héraclès qui avait combattu les Amazones pour prendre la ceinture de leur reine Hippolyte. Malgré les circonstances de leur rencontre, Thésée avait plu à la jeune femme. On n'aurait pas pu en dire autant des traditions athéniennes aux antipodes de celles dans lesquelles elle avait grandi. Elle n'avait ironiquement pas eu à les supporter très longtemps.

Elle était morte alors que son fils était encore très jeune, tuée par l'une de ses sœurs Amazones venues récupérer la ceinture volée. Ça avait été une perte violente pour ton fils. Il avait eu besoin de quitter Athènes pour te voir, revoir le palais de son enfance. Tu lui avais proposé de veiller sur Hippolyte et il te l'avait confié pour quelques années. Lorsqu'il était venu reprendre l'enfant, il avait le projet de se remarier.

Phèdre, sa seconde épouse, son second drame. Elle était Crétoise, la fille du roi Minos. Dès le début, en sachant cette filiation, tu t'étais méfiée d'elle. Elle était certainement un pion de son père qui désirait se venger de la perte de son monstre et de sa fille Ariane. Thésée n'avait vu que sa beauté.

Tes doutes sur elle ne furent jamais confirmés. Elle était morte à présent. Elle s'était ôtée la vie. Les cause de son suicide te sont toujours restées inconnues. Tu avais entendu dire qu'elle s'était prise d'une passion dévorante, et malheureusement sans réciproque, pour son beau-fils et que le rejet de ce dernier l'avait rendue si malheureuse qu'elle s'était pendue. Pour d'autres, elle avait voulu condamner ce garçon qui faisait de l'ombre à ses propres fils. Elle aurait fomenté tout une mise en scène pour l'accuser de viol et le faire exiler, par la suite, prise de remords en apprenant la mort d'Hippolyte, elle avait mis fin à ses jours.

Tu ignorais quelle version était la bonne. Peut-être était-ce un amalgame des deux. À quoi bon le savoir d'ailleurs ? Les causes de ce suicide étaient moins importantes que les conséquences. Et les conséquences de ce drame avaient été deux petits garçons orphelins.

* * *

À la mort de leur mère, comme il l'avait fait avec son fils aîné, Thésée t'avait confié pour quelques temps les deux petits. Démophon et Acamas. Ça avait été de merveilleux moments.

Thésée était ensuite revenu quelques mois plus tard, mais il n'était pas revenu seul. Un homme l'accompagnait, Pirithoos, le roi des Lapithes. C'était un homme trapu aux cheveux brun roux et à la voix tonnante. Tu te ne rappelles plus les circonstances de leur rencontre, ni même si ton fils te les avait racontées, toujours est-il que tu gardes un souvenir très amer de cet homme, cause de tout ton malheur et de celui de ton fils.

Il avait mis dans la tête de ton fils l'idée d'épouser une fille de Zeus. Et ils étaient partis pour cette quête absurde. Les filles de Zeus étaient toutes des déesses, sauf une : Hélène de Sparte. Et ton fils, jugeant qu'il était plus sage d'avoir pour femme une mortelle qu'une déesse, avait décidé de l'enlever. Qu'elle fût encore une enfant ne le dérangeait pas. « Elle grandira. Je saurais être patient. » avait-il dit.

Et il était revenu avec elle, une enfant de tout au plus dix ans. Ils étaient arrivés sous le couvert de la nuit alors que la cité dormait. Elle était descendue du char, le visage et les cheveux couverts d'un voile fin. Lorsque ton fils avait retiré le tissu, ta bouche s'était arrondi en un oh de stupeur. « Mère, voici la princesse Hélène, ma fiancée. » te l'avait-il présentée. Fiancée ? Avais-tu bien entendu ? « Je te la confie, avait-il ajouté. Je dois repartir avec Pirithoos, je lui ai promis de l'aider à conquérir Perséphone. » La reine des enfers en personne ? Allait-il vraiment suivre son imbécile d'ami dans cette folie ? Avait-il perdu la raison ? « Renonce à cette folle entreprise. » l'avais-tu supplié. Mais toute la force de tes supplications ne l'avait pas détourné de sa promesse.

Et il n'était plus jamais revenu.

Tu étais restée plus d'un an à espérer son retour tout en t'occupant de tes petits-fils et d'Hélène. Tu avais logé cette dernière dans une aile recluse du palais afin qu'elle n'attire pas trop l'attention. Seuls quelques serviteurs de confiance triés sur le volet étaient au courant de sa présence dans le palais.

Tu aurais pu envoyer un message au roi Tyndare, lui révéler que sa fille était à Trézène. Ça aurait été une décision sensée. Tu ne l'avais pas fait. Tu ne pouvais pas trahir ton fils.

Pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie trop (même si elle n'en avait pas l'air) tu passais autant de temps que possible avec elle. Tu lui appris l'art du tissage. Elle se révéla douée dans cette pratique. Les femmes d'Athènes étaient réputées pour leurs talents de tisseuses ; au vu de ce critère, Hélène ferait assurément une bonne reine athénienne. En outre, elle était tranquille et docile, tout ce qu'on attendait des femmes de cette cité. Certes, elle était assez hautaine et égoïste mais ces défauts s'atténueraient sûrement avec une bonne éducation. Et quelle reine n'était pas un tant soit peu orgueilleuse ?

Mais, même si elle avait toutes les qualités d'une bonne Athénienne, elle n'en restait pas moins une princesse de Sparte. Son père Tyndare avait dépêché des hommes dans toute l'Achaïe pour la retrouver dont ses propres fils. Un an après la disparition de leur sœur, ils avaient attaqué Athènes pensant qu'elle s'y trouvait. Par peur de voir la cité en ruines et son peuple massacré par les Spartiates en colère, et sans doute aussi par convoitise, Ménesthée leur indiqua l'endroit où ton fils l'avait cachée : chez toi, à Trézène.

Ils arrivèrent avec leurs frères d'armes devant les murailles de la cité de ton père un matin, réclamant Hélène. Trézène leur ordonna de rebrousser chemin ; elle n'avait pas Hélène. Qu'ils aillent embêter une autre cité ! « Menteurs ! » cracha l'un des Dioscures tandis que tu regardais du haut des remparts, hésitant à révéler au peuple de Trézène la vérité. Tu décidas de ne pas te taire et de tout avouer. Tu étais de sang royal, tu ne ferais pas preuve de lâcheté. Tu descendis des remparts et demanda aux gardes d'ouvrir la grande porte pour te laisser sortir. « Ce n'est pas raisonnable » te mit en garde l'un d'eux. Raisonnable ou non, il te laisserait passer.

Seule en face du groupe armé, tu te tins avec superbe. « Je suis Aethra, la mère de Thésée, fils d'Égée, roi d'Athènes, déclaras-tu. Votre sœur est bien ici, dans le palais de mon père. Mais n'accusez pas ces gens de mensonge, ils ignoraient qu'elle était là. Si vous devez avoir des griefs contre qui que ce soit, c'est contre moi. Le peuple de Trézène est innocent.

\- Nous te remercions de ta franchise, Aethra, fille de Pitthée, dit l'un des Dioscures – Pollux d'après la blondeur de ses cheveux. Où est ton fils, qu'il puisse répondre de ses actes ?

\- Mon fils n'est pas là. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il revienne bientôt.

\- Tu dois comprendre, fille de Pitthée qu'il a causé du tort à Sparte en enlevant sa princesse. Si tu le caches…

\- Je ne le cache pas. Fouillez le palais si vous voulez. Fouillez toute la ville et même la campagne avoisinante, vous ne le trouverez pas ici.

\- Tu sais que ce tort ne peut pas rester impuni. Alors puisque Thésée n'est pas là, ce sera toi qui payeras à sa place. »

Ce fut ainsi que de princesse de Trézène et mère d'un héros, tu devins esclave à Sparte au service d'Hélène. Sur la route qui menait à Sparte, tu ne cessas de penser à tes petits-fils. Tu ne pourrais plus veiller sur eux. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux à Athènes, surveillés par Ménesthée ? Tu espérais que l'homme ait suffisamment d'honneur pour ne pas attenter à la vie d'enfants. Tu ne pouvais plus faire que ça : espérer.

 _Ainsi va la justice du monde,_ pensas-tu avec amertume.

* * *

 **2**

Lorsque Thésée t'avait donné son nom le jour où il t'était tombé dessus, tu ne l'avais pas cru. Cet homme aux cheveux grisonnants, le vainqueur du minotaure ? Sûrement pas. À tes yeux, Thésée était jeune et fringant ; tu ne t'imaginais pas que comme tout le monde il puisse vieillir. « Menteur ! » avais-tu crié. Il t'avait secouée pour te faire taire. Le geste t'avait laissée sans voix. « Je ne mens jamais, sache-le. » t'avait-il déclaré d'un ton qui interdisait toute contradiction lorsque ses mains t'avaient relâchée. Tu avais opiné, encore incapable de prononcer un mot. « Dépêchons-nous » avait ordonné l'homme qui accompagnait le héros. « Ne résiste pas, avait repris Thésée, je n'ai pas envie de t'assommer. » Tu avais de nouveau opiné. Il t'avait tapoté la tête comme ton père le faisait parfois avec ses chiens ou tes frères lorsqu'il avait été content d'eux, un geste d'affection un peu maladroit. Pendant un instant, ta peur disparut.

Elle ne tarda pas à revenir.

Lors du trajet de Sparte à Trézène, il s'était en effet montré affectueux. Mais pas d'une affection comme celle que te montrait ton père, toute en réserve. La sienne était intrusive et embarrassante.

Il aimait t'admirer, mais ton visage ne lui suffisait pas. Il devait admirer ton corps dénudé. La première fois qu'il t'avait demandée de te déshabiller, tu avais refusé. « Allons, je vais être ton mari. Une femme ne doit pas cacher son corps à son époux, surtout lorsqu'elle en a un aussi beau. » Alors tu t'étais exécutée. Une fois ta robe tombée sur le sol, il avait posé ses mains sur tes épaules, puis les avaient fait descendre le long de tes bras. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ta poitrine juste naissante. Tu avais frissonné mais pas de froid. Il avait pris tes mains dans les siennes et les avait embrassées l'une après l'autre, les doigts, la paume, le revers, le poignet. Tu n'avais envie que de les retirer d'un coup sec, mais une voix mauvaise répétait dans ta tête : « Il a le droit. Si tu ne le laisses pas faire, il ne sera pas content. » Tu avais essayé de penser à autre chose : tes frères, le mariage de Timandra, ta mère, Dircé. Tu voulais juste oublier le contact de ses lèvres sur ta peau.

Le pire avait été de te savoir regardée aussi par son compagnon. Il avait fait mine de tourner la tête à ce moment, mais tu l'avais bien vu jeter des coups d'œil peu discrets. Tu avais fermé les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Tu avais fermé les yeux à chaque fois que Thésée avait répété le même manège pour t'imaginer ailleurs.

Ce fut avec le fils d'Égée que tu connus tes premiers baisers. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes t'avait inspiré plus de gêne et de frayeur que de joie, tout comme le contact de ses doigts sur ta peau.

Il aimait caresser ton visage, ton menton surtout. Juste en-dessous de la bouche. Quelquefois, ces caresses étaient simplement des gestes de tendresse, mais la plupart du temps elles étaient remplies d'un désir en partie contenu.

Il n'osa jamais aller plus loin que des caresses et quelques baisers. Il craignait la colère de Zeus s'il s'aventurait au-delà et te faisait femme tout de suite sans cérémonie de mariage. Tu ignorais de quelle façon il aurait pu te faire femme et tu n'avais pas envie de le savoir. Mère avait dit à Timandra après sa nuit de noces : « Te voici femme maintenant. » Était-ce lorsqu'on passait une nuit avec un homme que l'on devenait femme ? Dans ce cas, tu devrais déjà en être une vu que tu avais passé plusieurs nuits avec Thésée. Cependant, tu n'en étais pas encore une. Il devait manquer quelque chose. Le mariage ? Oui, probablement. Si seulement, ça n'avait été que ça…

* * *

Vous étiez arrivés à Trézène en plein milieu de la nuit. Toute la cité dormait, à part quelques sentinelles sur ses remparts. Tu avais la tête recouverte d'un voile, il ne fallait pas que des curieux voient ton visage.

Il t'avait confiée à sa mère Aethra, une brave femme pour qui tu te mis à éprouver une véritable affection. Elle était comme la grand-mère que tu n'avais jamais connue. Tes grands-parents étaient tous morts avant ta naissance, elle palliait leur absence.

Elle t'apprit à tisser et très vite tu pris un véritable plaisir à te mettre au métier à côté d'elle. Vous tissiez ensemble, le bruit des navettes retentissait dans la salle par ailleurs silencieuse et sous vos doigts se créaient des œuvres d'art. « Tu as le don d'Athéna, lui assura un jour la vieille femme. Avec un talent pareil, tu feras une bonne reine d'Athènes. » Ces mots t'avaient ragaillardie et tu avais mis encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Tu ne voulais pas te marier, mais être reine d'Athènes ce n'était quand même pas rien. Tu accepterais tout ce que Thésée t'avait fait et supporterais tout ce qu'il pourrait encore te faire si en échange tu devenais la reine de cette cité. Tu ne l'avais encore jamais vue mais tu avais entendu dire qu'elle était très belle. De plus, elle était près de la mer contrairement à Sparte et tu rêvais d'aller au bord de l'océan.

Ce dernier était n'était également pas loin de Trézène. Tu pouvais le voir de ta fenêtre. Mais le voir ne fut bientôt pas assez. Tu insistas tant pour t'en approcher qu'Aethra, vaincue, accéda à ta requête et te permis de t'y rendre un soir sous bonne garde. Elle connaissait une crique discrète, celle-là même où Poséidon l'avait séduite. « Viens avec moi. » lui demandas-tu. Elle hésita un instant puis accepta. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois de ta vie, tu trempas tes pieds dans l'eau marine.

Le reste du temps à Trézène passa longuement. Lorsque tu n'étais pas occupée au métier à tisser, tu passais parfois du temps avec Démophon et Acamas, les enfants de Thésée. Tes futurs beaux-enfants. Et ils avaient l'âge d'être tes petits frères. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux, en particulier Démophon. Son admiration pour son père et surtout sa dévotion envers son cadet te touchaient. Il veillait attentivement sur ce dernier et essayait de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Il n'avait pas encore sept ans mais était d'une grande maturité pour son âge. Il ne désirait que rendre son père fier, et pour cela il s'efforçait à être un grand frère exemplaire.

Acamas, lui, avait la curiosité naturelle des enfants de cinq ans. Le monde était pour lui tout un repère de nouvelles découvertes. Un rien pouvait capter son attention et lui faire oublier ce qu'il faisait. Son manque de concentration agaçait son grand frère qui, à cause de ça, n'arrivait pas à lui inculquer ses connaissances. « Acamas ! Sois attentif ! Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, je dirais tout à Père quand il rentrera et il ne sera pas content avec toi. » le menaçait-il.

Cette menace ne fut jamais mise à exécution.

Leur père ne revint jamais.

Tu connaissais leur projet à lui et à son ami Pirithoos : enlever Perséphone. Si ça avait été un défi, ça en avait été un de vraiment stupide. Même trop stupide pour que Castor et Pollux eussent l'idée de se le lancer. Peut-être que vaincre des monstres rendait les hommes encore plus idiots. Dans ce cas, tu espérais que tes frères n'en combattent jamais un parce qu'ils auraient probablement dans l'idée de courtiser Héra ou Artémis et ils finiraient comme le pauvre Ixion ou le malheureux Actéon. Tu savais qu'ils rêvaient des mêmes exploits qu'Héraclès ou Persée, mais s'ils pouvaient s'en abstenir ce serait sûrement mieux pour eux.

Tes frères, tes chers imbéciles de frères bien-aimés ! Comme ils te manquaient ! Et ta mère, et ton père, et Timandra et la petite Philonoé, et même Clytemnestre. Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis que tu les avais vus pour la dernière fois, tu ne savais plus combien exactement. Devant l'autel du palais, alors qu'Aethra priait les dieux pour le retour de son fils, tu les priais de te laisser revoir ta famille.

Ton vœu finit par être exaucé.

Le jour de la venue de tes frères, tu ne doutas d'abord de rien. Lorsque tes frères étaient arrivés aux portes de Trézène avec une quinzaine de compagnons, tu étais en train de te faire coiffer par l'une des servantes. Une vraie corvée ! Tu n'aimais pas être coiffée par les esclaves d'ici ; elles n'étaient pas Dircé, elles n'avaient pas son respect pour ta chevelure. Elles la maltraitaient, tiraient sur les boucles sans douceur, ne faisaient preuve d'aucun art ni d'aucune imagination. Tu te retrouvais avec les mêmes coiffures banales que Clytemnestre. Et outre les coiffures sophistiquées, adieu aussi les bijoux. Tu n'avais que ceux que tu portais le jour de ton enlèvement et, à part quelques colliers et bracelets de perles en terre cuite colorée, Aethra ne t'en prêta aucun. « Tu es trop jeune pour être couverte d'or, d'argent ou de pierres précieuses. » estimait-elle. Ensuite, elle grommelait : « Et moi qui pensais que les Spartiates détestaient l'apparat. » Oui mais toi, tu n'étais pas vraiment spartiate, tu étais la fille de Zeus. De plus, ta mère n'était pas spartiate à la base alors tu n'avais logiquement pas de sang lacédémonien dans les veines.

Mais même si son sang ne coulait pas dans tes veines, tu aimais Sparte. Comme tu aimais ton père adoptif. Comme tu aimais tes frères. Et ils étaient là à présent, venus te ramener chez toi. Ils se tenaient devant toi, Aethra venait de les conduire à ta chambre. Tu étais dos à eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, regardant l'océan de la fenêtre. « Bonjour sœurette ! » retentit la voix de Castor. Tu te retournas d'un coup. Non, tu ne divaguais pas, Castor était bien là, Pollux aussi. Tes idiots de frères adorés juste devant toi ! Sans attendre une seconde de plus, tu te précipitas dans leurs bras. Ils t'enlacèrent. « Comme tu as grandi ! » remarqua Pollux. C'était vrai, tu avais gagné en taille depuis ton départ. « Un peu plus et on te confondra avec une géante ! » te taquina Castor. Tu levas les yeux au ciel. En apparence, tout était resté comme avant.

Tu es rentrée chez toi escortée par tes frères et accompagnée d'Aethra. La vieille femme serait à ton service maintenant. Tu étais très contente de cette décision. Tu l'aimais beaucoup et ça t'aurait contrariée de la laisser. Elle n'affichait pas une mine très réjouie mais tu mis cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude : ses petits-fils retourneraient à Athènes vivre auprès de Ménesthée. Te concernant, le sourire ne quitta pas ton visage lors d'une grande partie du trajet.

Il ne disparut que lorsque tes frères t'annoncèrent la mauvaise nouvelle : Dircé s'était suicidée.

D'un coup, tu ne sentis plus aussi heureuse.


	3. Dans l'attente de te revoir

_**Nota Bene : dans cette fic, Clytemnestre est la sœur aînée d'Hélène et Castor et Pollux sont aussi plus âgés qu'elle.  
**_

 _ **Les personnages ne sont pas de moi.**_

* * *

 **Dans l'attente de te revoir**

 **1**

Tu étais née et tu avais grandi à Sparte dans le palais de ton oncle Tyndare où ton père Icarios vivait encore. Tu y avais passé une enfance heureuse entourée de ton frère, Périléos, ta sœur, Iphtime, tes cousins et cousines.

Ta mère était partie alors que tu étais encore une petite fille, peu après la naissance d'Iphtime. Elle était retournée à la nature, aux lacs et aux rivières auxquels elle appartenait. Les naïades n'étaient pas faites pour rester définitivement dans les palais des hommes. Si elle était restée, elle se serait fanée comme une fleur privée d'eau. Que tu saches cela n'avait pas rendu son départ plus facile. Il avait aussi aigri ton père. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Son nom ne pouvait être prononcé que lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Au fond, il avait toujours su qu'elle partirait un jour, il avait juste préféré ne pas y penser. Pendant longtemps, il refusa que vous alliez au bord de l'Eurotas de peur que vous ne l'y rencontriez. Il redoutait sans doute qu'elle vous emmène avec elle. Tu t'y rendis quand même quelquefois en cachette avec la complicité de tes cousines, mais tu ne la vis jamais. Tu scrutais le fleuve, l'appelais et attendais. Les ridules sur l'eau te laissaient croire, l'espace d'un court instant, qu'elle était là. À chaque fois tu repartais le cœur gros mais avec l'espoir de la revoir la prochaine fois. Jusqu'au jour où il n'y eut plus de prochaine fois. Tu avais accepté le fait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Au fil des années, tu devins une mère de substitution pour ton frère et ta sœur. Ce fut toi qui dus consoler Périléos parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi votre mère n'était plus avec vous. Ce fut avec toi qu'il apprit à compter et calculer. Ce fut toi qui chantais des berceuses à Iphtime pour l'endormir ou qui lui racontais des histoires pour la divertir. Ce fut avec toi qu'elle fit ses premiers pas et prononça ses premiers mots.

Très vite, malgré ton jeune âge, tu endossas le rôle de maîtresse de famille et ton père en vint à se reposer sur toi pour tout ce qui touchait à l'éducation de tes cadets. Tu t'occupais de leur habillement et de leur instruction ; tu avais autorité sur leurs nourrices et tu t'assurais qu'elles prennent correctement soin d'eux. Des moments pour être simplement une enfant, tu n'en avais pas beaucoup.

Heureusement, tu avais pu compter sur l'aide de ta cousine Timandra jusqu'à ce que le mariage la mène loin de Sparte. Après, tu recevais parfois un coup de main de Clytemnestre ou de ta tante Léda, mais généralement la première était trop occupée à apprendre le rôle de reine et la seconde à en être une. Quant à Hélène, bien que gentille, s'occuper des plus jeunes l'avait toujours plus embêtée qu'autre chose et elle n'était ni très responsable, ni très attentive. Elle était, on peut le dire, souvent plus gamine qu'eux. Cependant, par chance, ton frère et ta sœur grandissaient et bientôt ils n'auraient plus besoin de toi.

Tu avais treize ans désormais, Périléos, huit ans et Ipthime, six. Et depuis six ans, vous viviez tous les trois sans mère ni n'aviez aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Et depuis un an, Sparte n'avait plus de nouvelle de la plus belle de ses princesses.

Cet enlèvement, tu aurais aimé pouvoir l'empêcher. Toi aussi, tu avais assisté à la cérémonie au temple d'Artémis. Hélène y était restée un peu plus longtemps car elle n'avait pas terminé d'exécuter sa danse sacrée. Clytemnestre, votre amie Polyxo et toi l'attendiez en bavardant. À un moment, un bruit suspect dans les fourrés t'avait alertée. Pendant un très bref instant, tu avais hésité à aller voir, mais tu t'étais vite rassurée en te disant qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un animal. Si seulement tu avais écouté ton instinct !

Le soleil se couchait. « Elle devrait déjà être là ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » avait râlé Clytemnestre. Puis, elle avait suggéré que vous retourniez dans le temple pour voir si elle s'y trouvait encore. Ni une ni deux, vous y étiez allées. Hélène ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur. Vous en aviez fait ensuite le tour en vain. Vous l'aviez appelée plusieurs fois, pas de réponse. Tu avais repensé au bruit dans les fourrés. Tu avais eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Clytemnestre, Polyxo et toi aviez quitté le sanctuaire en courant. Il fallait immédiatement prévenir Tyndare de la disparition de sa fille.

Vous étiez arrivées devant lui, haletantes et échevelées par votre course. Vous vous étiez mises à parler toutes en même temps, sans avoir pris le temps de reprendre votre souffle. « Doucement, vous avez demandé ton oncle. Pas toutes à la fois et calmement que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe. » Tu avais alors inspiré profondément et lui avais tout raconté.

La nouvelle l'avait rendu fou de colère et de chagrin. À la fin de votre récit, il vous avait blâmées toutes les trois, mais principalement Clytemnestre, pour ne pas avoir fait attention ni être restées constamment auprès d'Hélène. Ta cousine avait encaissé ces accusations sans broncher. Tu l'avais admirée pour ça car ça n'avait pas été ton cas, ni celui de Polyxo.

Tout le temps de l'absence d'Hélène, vous ne fûtes pas les seules à subir l'humeur massacrante de ton oncle. Tout le palais fut logé à la même enseigne. Avec les serviteurs, il se montrait tyrannique, et avec ta tante, odieux, ce qui n'avait jamais été dans sa nature. Même l'annonce de la nouvelle grossesse de sa femme ne l'apaisa que modérément. Et lorsque ton père lui suggéra de payer une rançon, cela le mit complètement hors de lui et il refusa de lui parler pendant plusieurs jours. Payer des rançons ? Et puis quoi, encore ! C'était à ses yeux un signe de faiblesse. Plutôt que de s'humilier de la sorte, il préféra envoyer des petits groupes d'hommes à sa recherche.

Tes cousins, Castor et Pollux, insistèrent pour mener une petite équipe d'hommes, mais ton oncle refusa leurs premières demandes. Ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes, encore loin d'être des hommes. Ils durent attendre que tous les guerriers dépêchés rentrent bredouilles pour que leur père leur donne son aval. Ils étaient partis, fiers et déterminés.

Et à présent, le palais les attendait encore.

* * *

« Leur bateau a été aperçu » lança un matin la voix de Clytemnestre. Ta cousine rayonnait à l'idée de revoir ses frères… mais pas seulement à cette perspective. Elle attendait son premier enfant. Quelques mois après la disparition de sa sœur, Tyndare l'avait mariée à un prince nommé Tantale et ta cousine était très satisfaite de son époux qui s'avérait être un homme gentil bien que peu bavard. Cela convenait mieux à ta cousine qu'un homme trop expansif. Quant à ton oncle, il semblait penser que Tantale ferait un successeur idéal. Toi, cependant, tu sentais que ce mariage allait causer de nombreux drames.

Parce que Tantale avait pour père Thyeste, le fils de Pélops, le frère jumeau d'Atrée.

Atrée et Thyeste. Deux frères ennemis. Deux frères qui étaient entrés en conflit pour le trône de Mycènes. Tu avais entendu des rumeurs terribles les concernant. Tu avais tout entendu, inceste, adultère, cannibalisme. Tu n'avais cependant jamais su ce qui était vrai et ce qui n'était que fabulation. Toujours était-il que peu après l'enlèvement de ta cousine, les deux fils d'Atrée, Agamemnon et Ménélas, étaient venus demander l'asile à ton oncle, puis des guerriers pour les aider à récupérer leur royaume. Ton oncle avait accepté, par amitié pour Atrée qui l'avait plus d'une fois accueilli chez lui. Les deux princes étaient restés quelques mois puis étaient repartis avec une armée. Le jour de leur départ, tu t'étais senti soulagée. Tu n'avais jamais réussi à les apprécier.

En fait, c'était surtout Agamemnon que tu avais trouvé horripilant. Arrogant, autoritaire, voulant toujours tout diriger et particulièrement susceptible. Il pensait à lui bien avant de penser aux autres. Tu l'avais tout de suite vu comme quelqu'un à qui tu ne pourrais jamais accorder ta confiance. Castor et Pollux, pour le temps qu'ils avaient cohabité avec lui, ne l'avaient pas aimé non plus.

Ménélas était une autre affaire. Peut-être que loin de l'influence de son frère, il t'aurait paru sympathique. Le problème était qu'il était loyal à ce dernier jusqu'à la bêtise. Il ne s'opposait jamais à lui, acquiesçait à toutes ces propositions, suivait tous ses ordres ; un vrai petit soldat. Une telle faiblesse d'esprit t'avait consternée et tu n'avais pas été la seule. Clytemnestre, Castor et Pollux le surnommaient « le bon chien d'Agamemnon » derrière son dos. Et tu étais sûre que, si elle avait été là, Hélène, en petite chipie qu'elle pouvait être, aurait fait de même.

Heureusement pour elle, elle ne les avait pas rencontrés... du moins pas encore.

Et elle serait de retour très bientôt à présent. Ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques petites heures. Peut-être même moins. Le navire de ses frères avait peut-être déjà accosté et ils étaient en ce moment en chemin. Tu scrutais la route attentivement.

Tu avais très hâte de la revoir.

* * *

 **2**

Le char n'allait vraiment pas assez vite à ton goût. Les chevaux étaient trop lents. « Fouette-les plus fort, qu'ils galopent vraiment, ordonnais-tu à Castor qui dirigeait l'attelage.

\- Toujours aussi impatiente à ce que je vois, rit-il.

\- C'est que je veux vite être rentrée. Nous avons navigué pendant des jours et des jours, c'était trop long ! Et je veux rencontrer mon nouveau beau-frère. Comment est-il ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que nous ne le connaissons pas vraiment, Pollux et moi. Nous n'avons pas vraiment pris le temps de faire connaissance avec lui.

\- Tu crois que Clytemnestre est heureuse avec lui ?

\- Si elle est simplement contente, ce n'est pas mal, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est mieux d'être heureuse, soulignas-tu.

\- J'ai senti que c'était un homme bon, te renseigna Pollux. Et comme tu sais, ton…

\- Frère a un excellent instinct, finis-tu à sa place d'un ton narquois.

\- On ne se moque pas de son frère, Hélène, fit semblant de te réprimander Castor. C'est à Trézène que tu as appris toutes ces mauvaises manières ? » Au mot « Trézène », tu tournas le regard vers le char qui vous suivait et qui transportait Aethra ainsi que Physadie, la sœur de Pirithoos que tes frères avaient prise aussi. Droites comme des piquets, les deux femmes ne montraient aucune émotion. Tu leur souris, elles n'eurent aucune réaction. Tu repris ta discussion avec tes frères.

Lorsque vous arrivâtes devant le palais, quelqu'un accourut vers vous. Tu reconnus rapidement ta cousine Pénélope. Tu descendis du char et te mis toi aussi à courir vers elle. Vous vous retrouvâtes enlacées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle t'étreignait de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à te couper le souffle mais ce n'était rien, tu étais trop heureuse de la revoir. « Tu es là ! Tu es enfin là ! » l'entendis-tu murmurer.

Finalement, elle relâcha son étreinte et te demanda : « Mais où étais-tu tout ce temps ?

\- J'étais à Trézène.

\- Trézène ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je te la raconterai, mais pas tout de suite.

\- D'accord. Et qui sont ces femmes avec vous ? voulut-elle savoir en désignant Aethra et Physadie.

\- Elles ? Ce sont la mère de Thésée et la sœur de Pirithoos.

\- Thésée ? Tu parles du roi d'Athènes ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu connais un autre Thésée ?

\- Non. Mais qu'est-ce que sa mère fait ici ?

\- Elle est ma nouvelle esclave, lui appris-tu.

\- Ta nouvelle esclave ? Ah… donc, tu as été enlevée par Thésée, devina-t-elle. Oh ! Ma pauvre Hélène ! ajouta-t-elle en t'enlaçant à nouveau.

\- Thésée et Pirithoos, précisas-tu. C'est pour ça que sa sœur est là aussi.

\- Pirithoos, n'est-ce pas le roi des Lapithes ?

\- Peut-être. Je n'en sais trop rien. C'est toi qui te souviens toujours des noms des rois, je te signale, pas moi. » lui rappelas-tu avec un sourire en coin. Elle pouffa. Vous vous mîtes à rire à l'unisson.

« Comment vont ton frère et ta sœur, lui demandas-tu ?

\- Bien. Tu leur as manqué. Tous les jours, Iphtime me demandait si on t'avait enfin retrouvée. Elle va être soulagée de te revoir.

\- Et mes parents ?

\- Sûrement mieux maintenant, t'avoua-t-elle. Ton absence les a beaucoup touchés. Ton père était toujours de mauvaise humeur et ta mère était dans tous ses états. On a même craint qu'elle ne fasse une fausse couche…

\- Une fausse couche ? Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, Léda est enceinte. » Ta mère, enceinte ? Un petit frère ou une nouvelle petit sœur ? Tu étais impatiente de la revoir.

* * *

Tu avais d'abord vu ton père. Il t'avait prise dans ses bras lui aussi, devant sa garde personnelle et ses conseillers. Se rendant compte du monde qui vous regardait, il avait toussoté et reculé. « C'est bon te revoir à la maison. » avait-il dit. Tu avais lu un grand soulagement dans son regard et de l'apaisement. Tu l'avais remerciée.

À présent, tu te trouvais auprès de ta mère. Elle était restée dans sa chambre. À cause de sa grossesse, elle était trop fatiguée pour la quitter. Après avoir passé la porte, tu l'avais félicitée. « C'est Pénélope qui m'a mise au courant » lui avais-tu dit avant de poser ta tête sur son ventre arrondi. Et tu étais toujours là, la joue contre son ventre, tandis qu'elle caressait tes cheveux. Ce geste te rappela Dircé. Tu te sentis triste, tu préféras ne pas y penser. « Ton petit frère devrait naître vers la fin de l'automne, t'apprit ta mère.

\- Tu penses que c'est un garçon ?

\- J'en ai le pressentiment. Et j'ai prié les dieux de me donner un fils cette fois-ci.

\- Pourquoi pas une fille ? lui demandas-tu.

\- J'en ai déjà quatre magnifiques, te répondit-elle.

\- Tu as aussi deux fils déjà, lui rappelas-tu.

\- Justement. Il faut équilibrer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je suis contente d'être à nouveau grande sœur.

\- Et d'être à nouveau tante ?

\- Tante ? Timandra attend un deuxième enfant ?

\- Comment ? Tu n'étais pas encore au courant ? N'as-tu pas encore vu Clytemnestre ? Elle va avoir un bébé. Il naîtra au printemps.

\- Clytemnestre ? Un bébé ? Mais, c'est fantastique ! t'exclamas-tu.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir, te conseilla-t-elle. Je pense que tu lui as manqué plus qu'elle ne veut se l'avouer.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment que je lui ai manqué ?

\- J'en suis persuadée.

\- Tu sais, elle m'a manqué elle aussi. Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué.

\- Chut ! Chut ! Ma chérie ! C'est fini. Tu es à la maison à présent.

\- Et je ne partirais plus, lui promis-tu. Je ne veux plus jamais te rendre triste comme ça. Je te le promets, Mère, je resterais toujours ici, près de toi.

\- Ne fais pas de telles promesses, Hélène.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'un jour tu devras te marier et tu me quitteras.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me marier, protestas-tu.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu aies ce choix.

\- Je pourrais devenir une chasseresse d'Artémis, lui suggéras-tu.

\- Toi ? Une chasseresse d'Artémis ? Te vois-tu vraiment vivre dans les bois et tirer à l'arc ? » Tu fis non de la tête. Elle avait raison, tu te voyais bien apprendre à tirer à l'arc mais pas vivre dans les bois. « Et tu me quitterais aussi dans ce cas, reprit-elle. Pour vivre auprès de la déesse. » Et tu ne tiendrais donc pas ta promesse. Non, finalement, devenir compagne d'Artémis n'était pas une bonne idée.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ta mère, tu partis retrouver Clytemnestre. En chemin, tu rencontras Philonoé et Iphtime qui jouaient suivies de leurs nourrices. En te voyant, elles s'élancèrent vers toi et se jetèrent à ton cou. Tu te mis à rire aux éclats. « Doucement, les filles, les réprimanda l'une des nourrices. Vous froissez les vêtements d'Hélène.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, la rassuras-tu. J'en ai d'autres.

\- Mais je… je croyais que… Bon, très bien. Si vous dîtes que ce n'est pas grave…

\- J'ai passé plusieurs journées en mer à être décoiffée par le vent et je porte cette robe depuis avant-hier, laisse-les m'embrasser si elles en ont envie.

\- Bien. Comme vous le souhaitez. »

Les deux petites, désormais plus si petites que ça, te posèrent plein de questions : où étais-tu ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à rentrer ? Thésée était-il gentil et fort ? Est-ce que tu avais réellement vu la mer ? Tu leur racontas ton aventure au mieux, excepté la partie concernant Thésée et ses baisers, tu préférais l'oublier. S'il avait été gentil ? À sa manière, peut-être, mais tu n'avais pas aimé cette manière.

Enfin, tu pus retrouver Clytemnestre. Lorsque vous vous vîtes toutes les deux, il y eut un moment de gêne, quelques secondes d'hésitation pendant lesquelles ni elle ni toi n'étiez sûres de ce que vous devriez faire. Puis, bravant ce blocage, elle s'avança vers toi, s'arrêta un instant et posa ses mains sur tes épaules, puis elle te ramena contre elle. Son étreinte était moins serrée que celle de ton père ou celle de Pénélope, plus dans la retenue, mais elle avait pour toi plus de signification. Tu plaças une main sur son ventre, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle te sourit à son tour. « Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais tu m'as manqué, petite sœur.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi » lui avouas-tu.

Tu passas le reste de ta journée de retour auprès de toute ta famille. Tu ne t'étais jamais senti aussi heureuse. Tu comprenais à présent à quel point tu avais besoin d'eux et à quel point tu les aimais tous.

Il n'y en avait qu'un que tu n'étais pas si contente de revoir, c'était ton oncle Icarios. Ses regards vers toi te faisaient penser à ceux de Thésée. T'avait-il toujours regardée ainsi où était-ce nouveau ? Tu ne pouvais le dire, tu n'y avais jamais fait attention auparavant. Toujours était-il que tu te sentis en danger. Par égard pour Pénélope, cependant, tu ne laissas rien deviner. Et tu préféras te focaliser sur elle et sur le reste de ta famille. Les regards gênants de ton oncle n'allaient pas gâcher ton retour.

Pénélope et toi dormîtes dans le même lit cette nuit, comme vous l'aviez souvent fait quand vous étiez petites, jusqu'à ce que ton père décrète que vous étiez trop grandes pour ça. Cette nuit, cependant, il fit une exception. Tu en fus très contente, tu dormais mieux lorsque ta cousine se trouvait à côté de toi... surtout qu'à présent il n'y avait plus Dircé. Tu eus la même boule à la gorge qu'à chaque fois que tu pensais à elle. Tu te rapprochas de Pénélope dans le lit pour ne plus la ressentir.


	4. Déboires matrimoniaux

_**Le premier POV est celui de Timandra, la sœur aînée d'Hélène dans cette fiction.**_

 _ **Attention : il ne s'agit pas d'un personnage inventé de toute pièce mais d'une personnage (très) secondaire de la mythologie.**_

* * *

 **Déboires matrimoniaux  
**

 **1**

Le mariage. Un moment joyeux pour les invités. Un accomplissement pour les parents. Le point de départ d'une longue punition pour la jeune épouse.

C'était ainsi, en tout cas, que tu considérais le tien : une corvée qui durerait jusqu'à la mort de ton mari.

On ne t'avait pas laissé le choix du tien, Echemos d'Arcadie. Votre union servait à sceller une alliance entre Sparte et son royaume. Tu avais dû te plier aux exigences de ton père. L'idée de te rebeller contre sa décision ne t'avait même pas effleurée alors. Tu avais été trop bien éduquée pour ne pas savoir que ton refus aurait pu causer un incident diplomatique. Mais ta vie d'à présent te faisait regretter de ne pas avoir exprimé ton désaccord. Trop de caractéristiques d'Echemos te déplaisaient pour qu'il fût à tes yeux un époux, sinon bon, du moins acceptable.

Pour commencer, il avait vingt-neuf ans de plus que toi. Se retrouver mariée à un homme de quarante-quatre alors que l'on n'en avait soi-même que quinze, il y avait de quoi être rebutée. Cependant, cette différence d'âge n'aurait pas été grand-chose si ne s'y ajoutait pas d'autres défauts, tels un physique disgracieux et une antipathie manifeste.

Ce dernier point était certainement le pire. Echemos ne souriait jamais, arborait toujours un air renfrogné, se plaignait constamment et n'éprouvait pour tout qu'indifférence ou dédain. Même à votre mariage, malgré la joie et l'effervescence ambiantes, il n'avait affiché qu'une mine maussade et passé l'entièreté de la célébration à bougonner. Son attitude avait signalé, mieux que des mots, qu'il désirait que tout cela se termine au plus vite. Personnellement, ça avait été ce que tu avais voulu aussi, alors tu ne l'avais pas blâmé pour ça, mais n'aurait-il pas pu au moins prétendre ? Faire l'effort de se montrer un minimum content ?

Après ce départ sur de mauvais auspices, votre mariage n'alla pas en s'arrangeant. Le reste de la vie de femme mariée ne fut que monotonie et exaspération intense. Ton mari t'ennuyait.

Quand tu partageais le même lit que lui, tu n'éprouvais que de la répulsion et tu te réjouissais intérieurement qu'il ait une préférence pour les jeunes esclaves du palais ; tu étais ravie qu'elles te remplacent dans sa couche, plus il passait de temps avec elles moins tu avais à subir ses assauts (heureusement pour toi, expéditifs). Chaque fois qu'il te touchait, un frisson te dégoût te parcourait. Rapidement, être simplement en sa présence te devint insupportable. Tu l'évitais le plus possible ; à ton grand bonheur, lui-même ne recherchait pas ta compagnie plus qu'il ne lui était nécessaire. Au fil des jours, tu te mis à attendre avec impatience celui de sa mort. Tu te dégoutais de désirer une telle chose, mais tout ce que tu voulais c'était être libérée de lui, ne plus subir cette vie où tu lui étais enchaînée.

Le seul bonheur qu'il t'apporta fut de te donner un fils. Ton cher Ladocos qui te ressemblait plus qu'il ne ressemblait à son père. Le rayon de soleil qui éclairait ton quotidien morne. Au moment où la sage-femme l'avait placé dans des bras tu t'étais dit que tous les efforts qu'il t'avait fallu faire pour le mettre au monde en avaient valu le coup. Grâce à sa naissance, Echemos avait réduit la fréquence de vos accouplements. Ils devinrent, pour ta plus grande satisfaction, vraiment très occasionnels pour ne pas dire quasi inexistants. Il avait son héritier, il estimait son devoir accompli. Car il était un homme de devoir, tu lui reconnaissais ce point. Il avait accepté ta main par devoir, il t'avait mise enceinte par devoir. Aucune passion ne l'animait jamais. Le devoir semblait être son unique source de motivation.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, tu avais rencontré ton beau-frère Tantale, si sérieux et réservé. Au premier regard, tu avais bien craint que Clytemnestre ait eu la même malchance que toi. Tu fus bien contente de découvrir que tu te trompais. Derrière sa réserve apparente qui le laissait croire dépourvu d'émotions, Tantale cachait un bon cœur. Il était un homme honorable et respectueux. Il traitait ta sœur de la façon dont elle le méritait, avec gentillesse. Clytemnestre avait trouvé en lui un époux à sa mesure et, si elle n'en était pas amoureuse, elle éprouvait tout de même pour lui de l'affection et de l'amitié. Seule sa naissance, à vrai dire, pouvait lui porter préjudice. Car il était le fils de Thyeste et que son cousin (et demi-frère, selon certaines sources) Agamemnon, le fils d'Atrée, avait juré de débarrasser le monde de la progéniture de son oncle.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle avait mis au monde leur fils lorsque le jeune roi de Mycènes attaqua l'endroit où ma sœur et son mari résidaient. Il tua d'abord Tantale, puis le bébé, tu appris dans quelles conditions quelques jours plus tard.

Après avoir appris son malheur, tu décidas de retourner à Sparte pour prendre des nouvelles de Clytemnestre. Tu n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis au moins six mois, depuis que l'on t'avait annoncé qu'Hélène était revenue.

Dès ton arrivée, cette dernière te parla du retour de votre sœur à Sparte. Elle était revenue un soir, complètement hagarde, accompagnée de gardes et de ses servantes. « Maintenant, t'informa ta petite sœur, son regard est toujours vide et elle ne prononce plus que les noms de son fils et de son mari. Elle les répète en boucle. Elle refuse de manger aussi ; les esclaves lui apportent des plateaux de nourriture chaque matin, mais ils restent intacts. Père et mère ne savent plus quoi faire et Castor et Pollux sont prêts à partir à la recherche d'Agamemnon et à le tuer. Tu sais quoi, je veux qu'ils réussissent, je veux qu'ils le tuent. » Tu le voulais aussi.

Cette envie s'accrut lorsque la vieille nourrice de Clytemnestre te raconta avec quelle violence il avait arraché le nourrisson des bras de sa mère ; « Je me souviens encore du bruit que sa tête a fait en se fracassant par terre. C'était atroce ! Nous l'avions supplié de l'épargner, mais cet homme ne connait pas la pitié. » te dit-elle, la voix pleine de tristesse. Et il ne s'était pas contenté de ça, puisqu'il avait poursuivi en piétinant le petit corps inerte. Tu ne pouvais imaginer une telle horreur. Ton aversion pour ton mari fit pâle figure comparée à la haine que tu ressentis pour le fils d'Atrée. Echemos, malgré tout ce que tu trouvais à lui reprocher, n'aurait jamais assassiné un tout jeune enfant de façon aussi barbare.

L'homme qui avait causé autant de douleur à ta sœur aurait dû se retrouver à la merci de vos frères, ça aurait été tout ce qu'il méritait. Cependant, l'affaire prit une autre direction.

Agamemnon, craignant à juste titre pour sa vie, se rendit auprès de ton père pour lui exprimer ses regrets. Tu ne fus pas témoin des arguments qu'il utilisa face à lui, mais toujours fut-il que ce dernier accepta de lui donner la main de Clytemnestre. À coup sûr, il s'était fait passé pour la victime. Probablement avait-il mis en avant le fait qu'il n'avait agi que pour sa propre défense, qu'il avait frappé Tantale avant que l'inverse ne se produise. Probablement avait-il rappelé à ton père la bâtardise de ce dernier et que, selon la coutume de chez lui, il avait des droits sur l'épouse de l'homme qu'il avait tué.

En apprenant à qui on la remarierait une fois son deuil achevé, d'apathique Clytemnestre devint furieuse. Elle prit la décision de votre père comme une trahison. Pourquoi, alors qu'il disait l'aimer, la donnait-il au meurtrier de son époux ? Tu ne compris que des années plus tard qu'il avait sacrifié le bonheur de sa fille pour conserver la paix. Agamemnon, d'une part, n'était pas homme à accepter les refus ; tes frères, d'autre part, mettraient un terme à leur vengeance s'il devenait leur beau-frère. Et s'ils le tuaient, que se passerait-il ensuite ? Un cycle de violences sans fin. Il ne voulait pas que la malédiction d'Atrée et Thyeste touche votre famille.

 _La malédiction la touche déjà,_ pensas-tu.

Si tu avais comparé ton mariage à une punition, celui de ta cadette ressembla davantage à une condamnation. Tu aurais juré qu'elle se préparait à sa dernière heure. Tu lisais facilement la haine et le désespoir chez elle à ce moment. Son visage n'exprimait que de la froideur au premier regard mais tu y décelais la fureur sous-jacente. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le marié serait mort plusieurs fois tant elle lui en jetait des assassins. Et elle n'était pas la seule à le faire. Hélène, Castor et Pollux aussi fixaient Agamemnon avec des airs meurtriers. Toi-même, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de grimacer dès qu'il se trouvait dans ton champ de vision. Tu avais déjà subi un mari qui te dégoûtait, tu subirais à présent un beau-frère qui t'indignait plus que tout.

Cette nuit, tu te rendis à l'autel d'Héra et la pria d'accorder à Hélène, Philonoé et Phoebé des mariages heureux. Ce qu'elle vous aviez refusé à Clytemnestre et toi, tu souhaitais qu'elle l'accorde à vos petites sœurs. En même temps, tu la remercias. Tu te rendais enfin compte que tu avais plutôt eu de la chance avec le tien.

* * *

 **2**

Tu ne comprenais pas la décision de ton père. Il avait perdu la raison ! Clytemnestre ne pouvait pas épouser ce meurtrier ! Pendant toute la cérémonie matrimoniale, tu avais souhaité que Zeus le frappe d'un éclair. Ton père divin ne s'était malheureusement pas manifesté. Il faisait beau dehors, l'été commençait, mais dans ton esprit, l'orage grondait. Dans celui des jumeaux, ça devait être une effroyable tempête. Chez Timandra, le dégoût était visible.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne portes pas mon frère dans ton cœur. » La voix inconnue derrière toi te prit par surprise. Tu te retournas pour découvrir un jeune homme aux cheveux blond roux, au visage semblable à celui d'Agamemnon mais nettement plus doux et qui exprimait de la bienveillance. Tu devinas qui il était facilement : Ménélas, le frère cadet de ton nouveau "beau-frère".

Tu haussas les épaules et lui tournas le dos à nouveau. Tu ne voulais pas lui répondre ni l'écouter. Il trouvait certainement des excuses à son frère et tu n'avais pas envie d'entendre son argumentation. « Je suis désolé pour ta sœur. » continua-t-il. Tu fus à deux doigts de le foudroyer du regard et de lui asséner une remarque virulente. Ah, il était désolé ? Oubliait-il qui avait rendu Clytemnestre malheureuse ? Au fond de toi, tu savais qu'il n'était pas coupable et que tu ne devais pas le blâmer pour les fautes d'Agamemnon, mais le lien entre eux suffisait à ce que tu le ranges dans la même catégorie. De plus, si tu ne le connaissais pas personnellement, Pénélope t'avait raconté qu'il était extrêmement loyal envers son frère, une raison suffisante pour ne pas te montrer aimable avec lui.

« Tu dois comprendre que mon frère a beaucoup souffert de la querelle entre notre père et notre oncle. Lorsque ce dernier a pris Mycènes et que nous avons dû fuir, lui et moi, il s'est juré de venger notre père.

\- Sa vengeance aurait dû s'arrêter à la mort de votre oncle, lui fis-tu remarquer.

\- Elle aurait dû, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser en vie un de ses bâtards issu de sa liaison avec notre mère. Il voyait ça comme une insulte à notre père, de lui laisser la vie sauve. Je l'aurais épargné, personnellement. Tantale ne m'est jamais apparu comme un homme ambitieux, contrairement à son père, mais Agamemnon pensait qu'il l'était et qu'il chercherait à se débarrasser de nous un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je peux lui pardonner le meurtre de Tantale, pas celui de mon neveu. Tu sais avec quelle cruauté il l'a tué ? t'écrias-tu. Ma sœur en a fait des cauchemars plusieurs nuits d'affilée. Trouve-lui toutes les excuses que tu veux, aucune ne justifiera jamais ce geste.

\- Agamemnon a appris à être dur et insensible. Notre père l'a élevé comme ça.

\- Et toi ? Il ne t'a pas élevé de cette façon ?

\- Je n'étais pas son héritier. De plus, j'étais beaucoup plus proche de ma mère et de ma sœur. De mes cousins aussi, avant que... » Tu pouvais deviner la suite : avant que son père ne les fasse manger au leur. Cette conversation prenait un tournant trop sombre, tu décidas d'y remédier.

« Une sœur ? le questionnas-tu. J'ignorais qu'Atrée avait eu une fille.

\- Si, Anaxibie. Elle a onze mois de plus qu'Agamemnon. »

La discussion continua comme ça un petit moment. Le fait que Ménélas et toi en ayez une paraissait ne pas plaire à Timandra. Elle vous lançait des regards appuyés mais tu feignis de l'ignorer. Elle irait probablement te questionner tout à l'heure, te demander pourquoi tu faisais ami-ami avec le fils cadet d'Atrée. Ah ! Qu'elle s'imagine ce qu'elle voulait ! Tu n'allais pas arrêter cette conversation parce que Timandra désapprouvait. Elle était peut-être l'aînée, mais elle n'était pas ta mère.

Ménélas te raconta les déboires matrimoniaux de sa grande sœur ; leur père l'avait d'abord donnée au vieux Nestor de Pylos alors qu'elle avait douze ans. Cependant ses crimes, une abomination aux yeux des dieux, avait poussé le fils de Nélée à répudier la jeune fille après moins d'une année de mariage, par prudence. Tu pouvais bien croire cela de Nestor, un roi réputé sage et prudent. En même temps, si sa décision se comprenait (qui voudrait pour femme la fille d'un homme qui avait tué ses propres neveux ?), elle te paraissait aussi injuste envers Anaxibie. Malheureusement, l'acte de son père avait jeté l'opprobre sur elle. Comme il l'avait jeté sur ses frères.

Heureusement, t'apprit-il ensuite, Strophios, le roi de Phocide avait accepté de la prendre pour femme ; et après quatre ans sans enfants, le couple avait eu une petite Astydamie l'année dernière. « Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, reconnut-il. Peu d'hommes auraient accepté d'épouser une femme répudiée. » Tu t'accordas avec lui sur ce point.

Au fur et à mesure que tu discutais avec lui, tu te mis à faire abstraction des traits que Ménélas partageait avec Agamemnon pour te concentrer uniquement sur ceux qui l'en différenciaient. Il était bien plus agréable, c'était un premier point. Il n'avait pas non plus son regard carnassier. Malgré ta défiance du début, tu arrivais à lui parler naturellement. Tu te dis que, malgré son frère, il pouvait devenir ton ami.

Tu ignorais encore ce qu'il vous attendait lui et toi l'année suivante.

* * *

Car l'année suivante, tu eus treize ans, et ce fut lors de ce treizième anniversaire que ton père t'annonça de son ton grave, celui qui indiquait qu'il venait de prendre une décision cruciale : « Hélène, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de te marier. »

Tu crus bien te figer sur place en entendant ces mots.

Tu pensas à Timandra avec Echemos, à l'ennui qu'elle ressentait. Tu pensas à Clytemnestre avec Agamemnon, à la colère qu'elle ressentait. Tes yeux se posèrent sur Aethra debout derrière toi, tu repensas aussitôt à Thésée; tu tremblas.

* * *

 _ **NB : Anaxibie est la sœur d'Agamemnon et Ménélas selon certains auteurs. Elle est soit la femme de Strophios, le père de Pylade, soit la femme de Nestor. Ici, j'ai décidé de réconcilier les deux versions. Du coup, le fait que Nestor l'ait répudiée est parfaitement inventé.**_

 _ **Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera sur les prétendants d'Hélène.**_


	5. Le serment des prétendants

_**Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Seule m'appartient mon interprétation d'eux.  
**_

* * *

 **Le serment des prétendants**

 **1**

Il ne fallut que quatre mois pour voir les différents princes et rois de Grèce affluer vers Sparte. Une cinquantaine d'hommes plus ou moins jeunes de haut lignage. Toute une aile du palais avait été réquisitionnée pour loger certains d'entre eux et le reste remplissait les auberges de Sparte. Leurs navires s'amassaient dans le port de Gythion, leurs cales pleines à ras bord de richesses de leurs contrées. De là, leurs chars avançaient vers le palais suivis par des hommes en armes et des serviteurs chargés de coffres au contenu précieux : or, joyaux, tissus fins, objets décoratifs… Et tout cela dans l'optique d'être choisis comme époux pour ta fille.

Quelle autre jeune fille pouvait se vanter de susciter autant d'intérêts ? Quelle autre jeune fille avait pour père Zeus ? Pas une, pensais-tu, du moins pas une qui fût mortelle. La paternité de ta fille la rendait unique et digne de tout cet engouement. Tu te mettais à rêver en voyant les princes et rois célibataires ou veufs présenter leurs hommages à ton mari et toi. Tu imaginais avoir à nouveau treize ans et qu'ils franchissaient la porte du palais pour toi. Tu imaginais que leurs cadeaux, leurs mots et leurs sourires t'étaient destinés. Que c'était ta beauté qu'ils louaient.

La plus belle femme du monde, tu avais eu ce statut jusqu'à la naissance d'Hélène. Zeus était connu pour ne s'unir qu'aux plus ravissantes mortelles et il t'avait choisie quatorze ans plus tôt. Tu te revis au bord de l'Eurotas, le bec du Cygne contre ton cou, ses ailes caressant tes bras…

Tu te repris et quittas ces instants de rêverie. Tu n'étais plus une vierge à marier ; tu avais déjà trente-cinq ans et un époux depuis déjà vingt-deux ans.

Un époux qui n'avait pas été désigné parmi toute une ribambelle de prétendants. Un époux auquel on t'avait unie en échange d'une armée.

Des années auparavant, Tyndare était apparu à la porte du palais de ton père en Étolie lui demander refuge. Son trône lui avait été volé par son demi-frère. Ton père, le roi d'Étolie Thestios, avait accepté de lui prêter ses guerriers s'il consentait à te prendre pour épouse. Tu avais treize ans lorsque l'on vous a mariés, lui dix de plus. Tu avais été intimidée par cet étranger… ou plus exactement effrayée. Tu ne le connaissais pas, tu ne voulais pas de lui, mais on ne t'avait pas laissé le choix. Lorsque tu avais appris que tu devrais le suivre dans son royaume une fois qu'il l'aurait repris, tu avais longuement pleuré à l'idée de quitter ta famille et ton pays.

Quand Tyndare était retourné en Étolie pour te chercher, il avait eu la joie de découvrir qu'une nouvelle-venue vous accompagnerait. Car quarante jours plus tôt, Timandra était entrée dans ta vie. Ta première fille, l'aînée des sept enfants que tu avais à présent. Et à ton arrivée à Sparte, l'un des deux seuls visages familiers dans un environnement inconnu ; le second était celui de ta vieille nourrice.

Les premières années de ton mariage furent difficiles. Tyndare était un homme bon mais tu ne ressentais aucune flamme pour lui, ni même une vraie affection. Ce fut ta rencontre avec le Cygne qui te prouva à quel point il était un époux formidable. Apprendre la vérité sur la parenté d'Hélène ne l'avait pas empêché de l'aimer sans conditions.

Des rumeurs avaient ensuite circulé sur Pollux jugé trop blond, trop beau et trop différent de son frère pour ne pas être en réalité lui aussi le fils d'un dieu. Les gens racontaient que Zeus t'avaient visitée deux fois, la première pour te donner un fils, la seconde pour te donner une fille. Tyndare n'avait jamais prêté foi à ces dires. Il avait continué à te traiter avec égards, encore et toujours comme sa reine bien-aimée. Il aurait pu te faire mettre à mort ou te chasser, puis choisir une nouvelle femme, mais il t'avait gardée. Il t'avait ainsi prouvé son attachement et tu avais enfin vu en lui autre chose que l'homme qui t'avait séparée de ta famille. Tu avais appris à l'aimer et vos deux dernières filles n'étaient pas nées de simples accouplements dictés par le devoir comme leurs aînés, mais d'actes d'amour entre lui et toi.

Repensant à elles, tu te rappelas d'aller les voir tout à l'heure une fois que tout ce défilé d'hommes sera terminé pour la journée. Pour l'instant, elles étaient dans les appartements des enfants à la garde de leurs nourrices. Tu espérais qu'aucune d'elles ne se soit faufilée jusqu'ici comme l'avait fait Hélène lorsque Timandra avait reçu ses prétendants. Tu n'avais pas trop d'inquiétudes concernant Phœbé, elle était encore trop petite ; en revanche, pour ce qui était de Philonoé…

À six ans, l'avant-dernière de tes enfants avait un caractère aventureux et elle était très curieuse. Il suffisait que sa nourrice, ses frères et sœurs, son père ou toi ayez un bref moment d'inattention pour qu'elle vous fausse compagnie. Elle aimait explorer les coins et les recoins du palais. De toutes tes filles, elle était la plus énergique, celle qui tenait le moins en place. Même Clytemnestre au même âge ne l'avait pas été autant. Quand les jumeaux se rendaient dans les bois, elle insistait pour qu'ils l'emmènent ; lorsqu'ils acceptaient, elle réclamait toujours qu'ils l'aident à monter dans les arbres. Une chute lui avait valu le port d'une attelle au bras pendant plusieurs mois, mais ne l'avait pas dissuadée de recommencer. Elle voulait déjà devenir une chasseresse et suivre Artémis. À sa demande, Castor et Pollux lui apprenaient, malgré tes réticences, à se servir d'un arc. « Elle est bien la sœur de ses frères » disait à raison Tyndare. Tu aurais aimé qu'elle le fût un peu moins. Tu priais les dieux qu'elle ne perdure pas dans cette voie ni que Phœbé l'y suive. Une fille turbulente, ça te suffisait amplement.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, ne serait-ce pas sa main que tu voyais dépasser de derrière une colonne ? Et son pied ? Et le pan de sa robe ? Et un bout de sa figure ? Encore une fois, Cléola ne s'était pas montrée assez vigilante. Tu allais devoir lui parler sérieusement. Tu tapotas le plus discrètement possible le poignet de ton mari. Intrigué, il te retourna un regard interrogatif. Un geste de la tête en direction de la colonne et il comprit. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira.

Tu t'apprêtais à demander à l'une des servantes de la ramener dans sa chambre quand tu vis Pénélope venir vers elle habillée d'une robe de domestique et… accompagnée d'un jeune homme inconnu. Tu écarquillas les yeux de surprise. Est-ce que c'était l'un des prétendants de ta fille ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il avec ta nièce ? Et pourquoi celle-ci était-elle habillée de la sorte ? Tu tirerais cette histoire au clair, mais plus tard.

Pénélope s'agenouilla devant Philonoé et parla un peu avec elle. Puis, elle quitta la salle sa main dans la sienne. Le jeune homme, lui, resta sur place mais il les suivit un long moment du regard avant de reprendre sa place au bout de la file venue se présenter devant Tyndare et toi.

* * *

Il s'appelait Ulysse, fils de Laërte, prince de l'île d'Ithaque. Pas très grand et assez mince, il était cependant d'allure robuste. On devinait aux muscles de ces bras, l'homme qui avait l'habitude de hisser des voiles et de diriger des petites embarcations. Son regard brillait d'une intelligence certaine et la façon dont il parlait la confirmait. Chacun de ces mots étaient bien choisis et le ton qu'il employait amenait à l'écouter avec attention. Il parlait avec conviction, savait captiver son auditoire. De sa bouche, Ithaque, île peu fertile et sans véritable attrait, se transformait en une merveille sur l'océan.

Mais, tu devinas rapidement que ses mots étaient davantage adressés à Pénélope qu'à ton mari et toi. La jeune fille était en effet réapparue, dissimulée parmi les servantes. Ta main à couper qu'Hélène lui avait demandé d'espionner pour elle. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

La voix de ton époux te tira de tes pensées « Mon aimée, je pense qu'il est temps de faire venir notre fille.

\- Je le pense aussi. » acquiesças-tu. Aussitôt dit, tu sommas l'une de tes esclaves personnelles d'aller la chercher. La femme s'inclina et partit pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard précédée par Hélène vêtue de sa plus jolie tenue. À sa suite, Aethra et Physadie. Sa compagne Polyxo se trouvait aussi à ses côtés, la fille cadette d'un roitelet d'Argolide qui vous l'avait confiée six ans plus tôt et qui était devenue sa camarade de jeux et celle de Pénélope.

« Père ! Mère ! » vous salua votre fille avant de prendre place à ta droite. Une fois qu'elle fût assise, Tyndare se leva de son trône et demanda, de son ton le plus imposant, le silence dans la salle. « Ma fille Hélène ici présente est, comme vous le savez, à la recherche d'un époux, déclara-t-il. Un par un, vous irez lui parler. Car elle est celle qu'il vous faut convaincre autant que moi. » Ton mari avait en effet décidé d'écouter l'avis d'Hélène concernant ses prétendants. Il voulait que son futur mari leur convienne à tous les deux.

Le dernier mariage de Clytemnestre l'avait beaucoup miné et il ne voulait plus d'une union malheureuse pour une autre de ses filles. Votre deuxième fille était toujours en colère contre lui ; à cause de ça et il en ressentait une grande peine. Tu l'avais entendu se fustiger chaque nuit pendant plusieurs semaines après la célébration de son union avec Agamemnon, répétant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette décision, qu'il aurait dû laisser vos fils la venger peu importe ce que ça aurait coûté à Sparte. Au moins, ainsi, elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Tu ne l'avais jamais vu aussi perdu, aussi affligé.

Hélène n'aurait pas la même malchance que sa sœur. Il voulait pour elle un homme honorable, qui sache la respecter à sa juste valeur et capable de lui plaire.

Le premier à se présenter fut Ménesthée d'Athènes, le successeur de Thésée et apparemment le favori de tes fils. Il ne sembla pas éveiller un quelconque intérêt chez Hélène, mais Aethra le toisait avec dégoût et en grinçant des dents. Encore une avec qui tu devrais avoir une discussion.

* * *

 **2**

Tous ces prétendants qui allaient et venaient, te vantaient leurs exploits ou leurs mérites, puis laissaient place à d'autres, ça devenait lassant. Et ça devait durer trois jours ! Trois jours à écouter des hommes se vanter d'avoir accompli ceci ou cela. Certains mentionnaient leur généalogie célèbre. Tlépolème, le roi de Rhodes, par exemple, était l'un des fils d'Héraclès ; mais tu connaissais trop bien l'histoire de son père pour vouloir de lui comme époux. Héraclès avait abattu sa femme Mégara et leurs enfants dans un accès de folie, ce qui lui était arrivé pouvait très bien se reproduire avec son fils.

Idoménée était prince de Crète et petit-fils de Minos, arrière-petit-fils de Zeus donc. Un petit-neveu du côté de ton père en somme. Il était aussi le cousin d'Aéropé, la mère d'Agamemnon et Ménélas ainsi que l'héritier au trône de son île depuis la disparition du fils unique de son oncle Catrée.

Un devin avait en effet annoncé à Catrée, des années auparavant, que l'un de ses enfants le tuerait sans préciser lequel. Il s'était débarrassé de ses filles aînées, Aéropé et Clymène, en les vendant au roi Nauplios de Nauplie qui avait donné la première à Atrée et gardé la seconde. Son objectif premier, d'après ce que tu avais entendu, avait été de les jeter à la mer. On disait que c'était parce qu'il avait surpris Aéropé dans les bras d'un esclave, que c'était une question d'honneur ; tu pensais plutôt, comme Laïos avec Œdipe, qu'il avait agi en pensant avant tout à sa sécurité. Et puis, un jour, son fils et sa plus jeune fille avaient quitté la Crète sans un avertissement. Où se trouvaient-ils à présent ? Personne ne le savait.

Après Idoménée, Antiloque, le fils aîné de Nestor de Pylos, s'avança vers toi. Tu vis son père l'encourager d'un signe de tête. Il n'était encore qu'un jeune enfant. Il avait six ans, le même âge que Philonoé, et il manquait d'assurance. Peut-être que son père avait estimé qu'il devait tenter sa chance malgré ça. Il balbutia quelques phrases que tu eus un peu de peine à comprendre. « Pylos se… serait fière… et heureuse d'avoir Hélène de Sparte pour future reine… et moi de l'avoir pour femme. » conclut-il d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il récitait un texte appris par cœur. Tu pouvais bien l'imaginer comme petit frère, mais pas vraiment comme mari.

Le passage d'Antiloque te fit réaliser que tous les hommes quels qu'ils fussent voulaient se vanter de te compter parmi les membres de leurs familles, en tant qu'épouse ou en tant que belle-fille. Le sage Nestor ne dérogeait pas à cette règle.

D'autres prétendants passèrent devant toi jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Enfin, tu en avais terminé pour cette journée. Celle du lendemain s'annonçait encore plus éprouvante.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est beau ? te demanda Polyxo alors que vous rejoigniez le gynécée.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Tlépolème, le roi de Rhodes.

\- Je le trouve trop poilu. Sa barbe lui mange presque tout le visage. Et, il a au moins trente ans, lui rappelas-tu.

\- Son père, c'est Héraclès, tu te rends compte ! continua ton amie comme si tu n'avais rien dit. Il a l'air aussi fort que lui.

\- Il rit fort en tout cas, lâchas-tu pour plaisanter. À en faire trembler les murs.

\- Si tu ne l'épouses pas, tu crois qu'il pourrait être intéressé par moi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui parler ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ta mère voie ça d'un bon œil. » Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point, Léda avait réprimandé Pénélope un peu plus tôt pour avoir passé trop de temps avec Ulysse. « Ne t'inquiète pas, rassuras-tu Polyxo, Tlépolème t'épousera un jour ou l'autre, tu en as ma parole. » Ton amie parut confiante.

* * *

Les premiers à passer le jour suivant furent les fils de Nauplios. Palamède, l'aîné, avait vingt ans ; Œax, le cadet, ton âge. Aucun des deux ne te laissa une grande impression. Palamède était réputé très instruit, mais ce n'était pas ce qui t'intéressait chez un homme. À vrai dire, tu ne savais pas exactement ce qui t'intéressait chez un homme. Tu avais, bien sûr, quelques critères de sélection en tête : jeune, beau, suffisamment riche, talentueux, amical, fort sans être un mastodonte, et prêt à tout pour toi. De préférence, il ne devait être ni roi ni un prince héritier ; tu ne voulais pas quitter Sparte.

Vint ensuite Ajax, le fils de Télamon, celui que l'on surnommait Ajax le Grand. Très grand, très impressionnant. Il te raconta qu'Héraclès l'avait emmitouflé dans la peau du lion de Némée lorsqu'il était né et que cela lui avait conféré une force hors du commun. Il se prétendait quasiment invincible ; un simple coup d'œil à sa carrure te poussait à le croire. Il possédait un bouclier aussi grand que lui et plus dur à transpercer que sa peau. Il te le montra et tu dus bien admettre qu'il t'impressionna. Cependant, ce n'était pas avec un bouclier qu'il allait gagner ton cœur. Tu voulais certes d'un homme fort mais l'idée de passer le reste de ta vie aux côtés de ce prince ne te disait absolument rien.

Son demi-frère cadet Teucer, fils de Télamon et d'une captive troyenne te plaisait beaucoup plus. Il était beau et avait fière allure. Il prononça quelques phrases qui manquèrent de te faire éclater de rire et te donnèrent droit à un froncement de sourcils de ta mère pour te rappeler à l'ordre. En plus de l'humour, le jeune homme possédait aussi un talent pour le tir à l'arc. Il te fit une démonstration qui te mit des étoiles dans les yeux. « Je m'entraîne depuis que j'ai six ans. » t'apprit-il.

D'autres suivirent que tu oublias aussitôt passés. Puis Diomède, réputé pour sa bravoure et sa témérité au combat ; très ami avec Ulysse d'après ce que tu avais remarqué. Puis un autre Ajax. Celui-là était bien plus petit que le précédent et il te mit très mal à l'aise. La façon qu'il avait de te dévisager ressemblait à celle de ton oncle Icarios depuis ton retour d'Athènes. Elle te rappela aussi Agamemnon et ses regards carnassiers. Pourvu qu'Héra fasse en sorte que ton père ne te le désigne pas comme époux.

Tout à coup, alors que second Ajax venait juste de se retirer, Asphalion, le vieil intendant du palais, accourut vers ton père. « Sire, commença-t-il tout essoufflé, Agamemnon de Mycènes est arrivé. » Quand on parle du loup… « Son frère Ménélas est avec lui. » poursuivit-il. Ménélas ? Tu ne l'avais pas revu depuis le mariage de Clytemnestre. Ta sœur le mentionnait quelquefois dans ses lettres, mais elle ne paraissait pas avoir grand-chose à dire sur lui si ce n'était qu'il était gentil mais réservé et taciturne… sauf quand il s'agissait de lui poser des questions sur toi. Quel genre de questions ? avais-tu voulu savoir. De toutes sortes et trop, t'avait-elle répondu. Tu avais décelé l'agacement dans sa réponse ; Clytemnestre n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on lui pose plein de questions, en particulier quand ce n'était pas sur elle.

« Fais les entrer, Asphalion. » ordonna ton père. Un instant après, les portes s'ouvrirent sur les deux fils d'Atrée et leur suite. Agamemnon marchait en tête, d'un pas plein d'assurance. Tu le jurais sur le point de conquérir le monde. Ménélas marchait derrière lui d'un pas calme.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous deux devant ton père, ta mère et toi. « Roi Tyndare, salua Agamemnon, mon frère et moi venons d'abord te présenter nos hommages et ceux de la grande Mycènes. Je viens aussi t'annoncer que mon épouse, ta fille Clytemnestre, a donné naissance avant-hier à notre premier enfant, ta première petite-fille.

\- Ma petite-fille, répéta ton père ému.

\- Je l'ai appelée Iphigénie, déclara-t-il fièrement. Et troisièmement, je t'annonce que mon frère Ménélas désire concourir pour la main de ta fille. Je suis venu le soutenir dans cette tâche. Princesse Hélène, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers toi, mon frère n'a pas les mots pour te dire à quel point il souhaite t'épouser et il est trop modeste pour parler de lui en bien. Je m'adresserai donc à toi en son nom…

\- Ton frère a encore sa langue ? le coupas-tu.

\- Euh… oui, princesse, t'assura le jeune roi de Mycènes, manifestement gêné par ta réplique.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parlerais à sa place. C'est à lui de nous convaincre pas à toi. Tous les autres ont parlé en leur propre nom, il devrait y arriver lui aussi.

\- Mon frère est trop intimidé par ta beauté…

\- C'est vrai ? Je t'intimide ? demandas-tu à Ménélas.

\- Un peu, reconnut-il.

\- Tu m'as parlé sans problèmes l'année dernière, lui rappelas-tu.

\- L'année dernière, je te découvrais juste. Aujourd'hui les circonstances sont… différentes. Je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir, pas depuis que… » il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il te décevait déjà. Ça commençait mal.

Tu décidas d'écouter l'argumentation de Ménélas le lendemain, tu lui laissais une chance de faire meilleure impression.

Le suivant à passer fut Ulysse et son discours fut assez déroutant. « Roi Tyndare, comme tu le sais, j'étais venu ici dans le but de courtiser ta fille. J'ai dans le regret de t'annoncer que je me retire de la compétition. Ta fille est charmante et n'importe quel homme rêverait de l'avoir pour épouse, sois en assuré. Je ne la rejette pas parce qu'elle me déplait mais parce qu'une jeune fille de ce palais a su toucher mon cœur aussi sûrement que les flèches d'Éros. Permets-moi de te proposer un marché : je t'apporte une solution pour garder l'esprit tranquille quand tu choisiras un époux pour ta fille et toi tu convaincs le père de celle que j'aime de me donner sa main.

\- Qui est celle que tu aimes ?

\- Ta nièce, Pénélope. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais beaucoup t'influence sur ton frère.

\- J'en ai, en effet. Quelle est ta solution ?

\- Demain, avant de désigner l'heureux élu, fais prêter un serment à tous les prétendants réunis. Un serment scellé par un sacrifice. Ils devront jurer de respecter ton choix et de ne jamais chercher à nuire au futur époux d'Hélène. Ils devront également promettre de prêter main forte à celui-ci si Hélène venait à lui être enlevée.

\- L'idée est bonne, approuva ton père. Ulysse, je remplirai ma part du marché. »

* * *

« Tu m'en veux. » retentit une voix masculine derrière toi alors que tu venais de quitter le hall plein à craquer pour rejoindre la fraîcheur du jardin. C'était une affirmation, pas une question. « J'avais peur d'être maladroit, continua Ménélas. Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots.

\- N'est pas Ulysse qui veut, reconnus-tu.

\- Non, en effet. Je connais peu de gens qui aient son talent.

\- Tu sais même le jeune Antiloque, le fils de Nestor, m'a parlé et il n'a que six ans ! Son père ne l'a pas fait à sa place ! Tu n'as pas besoin qu'Agamemnon soit ton messager. La preuve, nous sommes bien en train de nous parler en ce moment, non ?

\- Nous sommes en train de nous parler, répéta-t-il en souriant. Mais, nous sommes seuls maintenant et je n'essaie pas de convaincre ton père de faire de moi son beau-fils.

\- Tu dois me convaincre aussi. Mon père aura le mot de la fin, mais il désignera une personne qui nous plait à tous les deux.

\- Et pour l'instant ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Mon choix se porte plus sur Teucer, le fils de Télamon, lui avouas-tu.

\- Teucer ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était un très bon archer.

\- Excellent. Il m'a fait une démonstration tantôt, il n'a pas raté la cible une seule fois.

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça.

\- Tu tires à l'arc ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Agamemnon chasse à l'arc, mais je préfère la javeline.

\- Un jour, quand j'étais enfant, j'ai demandé à mes frères de m'apprendre l'archerie comme à Clytemnestre mais ils ont refusé. Ils avaient peur que notre mère les gronde si je m'abîmais les mains avec la corde.

\- Et Léda ne disait rien pour Clytemnestre ?

\- Clytemnestre n'est pas la fille de Zeus, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être autant protégée. Elle était plus libre. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Mieux depuis la naissance d'Iphigénie. Je l'ai vu sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Mycènes. J'imagine qu'elle n'avait pas souri depuis la mort de Tantale.

\- Non, répliquas-tu cinglante malgré toi. Avant son remariage, elle ne faisait que repenser aux meurtres de son mari et de son bébé. Rien ne pouvait lui faire esquisser un demi-sourire.

\- Quand ma mère est morte, dit-il d'une voix grave, j'avais à peine huit ans. Comme tu le sais sûrement, mon père avait découvert sa liaison avec mon oncle Thyeste. Il nous avait demandé de venir dehors, Agamemnon et moi. Je l'ai vu tirer notre mère par les cheveux devant nous. Elle suppliait, criait nos noms. Il l'a forcée à s'agenouiller, puis il a dégainé son épée et l'instant d'après sa tête roulait sur le sol. Je me souviens avoir poussé un cri d'horreur que tout le palais avait dû entendre. Je me suis élancé jusqu'à son corps, déboussolé, mais avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre mon père m'a agrippé par le bras et m'a asséné une gifle monumentale. Il m'a dit que ma mère méritait son sort et que je n'étais pas digne d'être son fils si je pleurais pour elle. Il m'a ensuite ordonné de prendre exemple sur Agamemnon qui, lui, était resté de marbre. Ce soir-là, Anaxibie et moi, nous avons pleuré tous les deux en cachette de notre père. Je ne sais pas si Agamemnon a fait de même de son côté.

\- C'est triste.

\- Oui. Pendant longtemps, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir la scène de l'esprit. Je faisais des cauchemars dessus chaque nuit. Parfois, dans ceux-ci, c'était ma sœur que mon père tuait à la place de ma mère. D'autres fois, c'était moi et il me répétait que je n'étais pas digne d'être son fils. Alors, tu sais, je connais ce qu'a traversé ta sœur. » Tu baissas la tête un peu gênée. Tu n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'avait vécu Clytemnestre.

Ménélas quitta le jardin un peu avant toi. Tu t'étais assise sur le banc à profiter de la fraîcheur du soir. « Hélène ! » C'était la voix de ton père. Est-ce qu'il était là depuis longtemps ? Il s'approcha de toi : « Je vous ai vus discuter le fils d'Atrée et toi.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu es là, alors.

\- Pas tant que ça… De quoi avez-vous parlé lui et toi ?

\- De Clytemnestre. Je lui ai demandé des nouvelles d'elle.

\- Et ? Comment va-t-elle ? te demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois soucieuse et pleine d'espoir.

\- Mieux apparemment. Grâce à Iphigénie.

\- Les dieux soient loués ! souffla-t-il. Les enfants, il n'y a rien de tel pour vous mettre du baume au cœur. Et que penses-tu de lui ?

\- De qui ?

\- Ménélas.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je le connais à peine, lui fis-tu remarquer.

\- Pourtant, c'est le seul prétendant avec qui tu as discuté en privé.

\- C'est lui qui est venu me parler, père ! » protestas-tu. Il étouffa un rire.

* * *

Le lendemain, le serment conseillé par Ulysse eut lieu, scellé par le sang d'un étalon. Une cinquantaine de princes et de rois de Grèce jurèrent devant les dieux de respecter le choix de ton père quel qu'il fût et de défendre la cause de ton mari. Les noms des hommes présents se bousculaient dans ta tête : Ménésthée, Tlépolème, Idoménée, Ajax le Grand, Ajax le Petit, Diomède, Palamède, Œax, Antiloque, Teucer, Ménélas et tant d'autres.

Maintenant, tu espérais que ton père fasse le bon choix.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez**  
_


	6. Tu resteras avec moi, promis ?

_**Nouveau point de vue d'une sœur d'Hélène, petite cette fois-ci.**_

* * *

 **Tu resteras avec moi, promis ?**

 **1**

C'était pas juste ! Pas le droit de sortir de ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre depuis avant-hier ! Tu t'ennuyais ferme. Tu voulais aller jouer dehors, courir derrière les oiseaux ou monter dans les arbres du verger, pas faire des parties d'osselets avec Iphtime ! En plus, les parties d'osselets avec Iphtime, c'était pas drôle ! Elle gagnait trop, tout le temps, et elle s'en vantait ; vraiment pas drôle. Et impossible de fuir en douce, Cléola épiait tous tes mouvements. Ta mère l'avait grondée pour ne pas t'avoir assez bien surveillée et maintenant, elle faisait du zèle.

Non, ce n'était absolument pas juste ! Tu voulais simplement regarder, voir tous ces gens qui envahissaient le palais. Il y en avait tellement ! Des jeunes et des vieux, des gros et des maigres, des grands et des petits, des beaux et des laids. Il y en avait qui avaient des têtes rigolotes et d'autres qui faisaient peur. Ils étaient tous venus pour Hélène… à part un, Ulysse. Lui, tu t'étais dit qu'il était plutôt venu pour Pénélope. Il avait l'air amusant et sympathique, et ta cousine avait l'air de bien l'aimer. Tu les avais vus bavarder et rire ensemble. C'était la première fois que ta cousine paraissait aussi joyeuse. Tu lui avais posé des questions sur lui, mais elle ne t'avait donné que des réponses vagues tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

Et puis, le soir dernier, Hélène, à peine rentrée suivie par Polyxo, avait annoncé à Pénélope : « Devine quoi ! Ulysse d'Ithaque compte t'épouser ! Il a demandé à mon père de convaincre le tien. »

Iphtime et toi, vous étiez dans la même pièce et ta sœur avait parlé assez fort pour que toute cette aile du palais l'entende. Vous vous étiez toute les deux précipitées vers ta cousine. « C'est formidable ! » vous étiez-vous exclamées en même temps. Son visage s'était fendu d'un immense sourire et elle s'était mis à tourbillonner en riant, tandis que ta sœur, sa sœur, Polyxo et toi, vous la rejoigniez dans son euphorie. Pour toi, elle avait duré jusqu'à ce que tu te couches. Une fois au lit, tu avais réalisé quelque chose : épouser ? Timandra et Clytemnestre, elles avaient été épousées et elles étaient parties. Est-ce qu'Ulysse voulait t'enlever ta cousine ?

Le matin suivant, au réveil, tu demandas à Pénélope : « Est-ce que tu vas nous quitter ?

\- Vous quitter ? Quand ?

\- Quand Ulysse sera ton mari ?

\- Oui, te confirma-t-elle. J'irai vivre à Ithaque avec lui.

\- Et tu ne peux pas rester, tu en es sûre ? insistas-tu.

\- Non, il va être roi de son île et moi, je ne peux pas devenir reine de Sparte. Mais ce n'est pas tout de suite et puis, je reviendrai autant que possible.

\- Souvent ?

\- Oui, te rassura-t-elle. Aussi souvent que je peux. » Mais aussi souvent qu'on peut, ce n'était pas pareil que souvent. Tu trouvais Ulysse moins sympathique d'un coup.

Tu passas la journée à broyer du noir. La vie était vraiment injuste ! L'année dernière, Clytemnestre avait dû partir et maintenant Pénélope allait faire pareil… Et Hélène ? Est-ce qu'elle s'en irait bientôt elle aussi ? Tu avais bien compris que votre père lui cherchait un mari parmi tous ces hommes qui étaient chez vous. Les maris de tes deux autres grandes sœurs les avaient emmenées loin de Sparte. Est-ce que ça serait différent cette fois ? Est-ce que tu ne verrais plus aucune de tes grandes sœurs ? Si un mari, ça oblige à quitter ceux qu'on aime, tu n'en voulais vraiment pas. Toi, tu rêvais d'être une compagne d'Artémis, faire la course avec les cerfs, manier l'arc comme elle, parcourir les bois. Depuis toujours, elle était ta déesse favorite. Et Hélène t'avait dit qu'elle était aussi la sienne. « Je voulais lui ressembler quand j'avais ton âge, t'avait-elle confié. Je voulais devenir une chasseresse.

\- Et tu ne veux plus maintenant ? lui avais-tu demandé, surprise.

\- Tu me vois vivre dans les bois ? Non, je n'aimerais pas ça.

\- Moi, j'aimerais bien. La forêt, c'est mon lieu préféré ! Et écoute, Pollux m'a appris à imiter le rossignol ! J'y arrive presque maintenant ! »

Tu lui avais fait une démonstration. Elle t'avait applaudie et fait pareil à son tour. Comme toujours, son imitation t'avait stupéfiée. Hélène avait un don particulier pour imiter les chants des oiseaux et pas que. Elle reproduisait aussi très bien les voix des autres femmes de votre famille, surtout celle de votre mère. Parfois, pour t'effrayer, elle arrivait derrière toi, alors que tu avais fui dehors, en prenant cette voix et un ton mécontent. Tu sursautais toujours. Puis, dès que tu te retournais, elle éclatait de rire. « T'es pas marrante ! » lui lançais-tu alors, vexée de t'être laissée prendre, ce qui ne faisait que l'amuser encore plus.

En parlant d'elle, tu t'attendais à la voir entrer d'un moment à l'autre. C'était aujourd'hui que votre père allait choisir son mari. Tu te demandais si elle serait aussi contente que Pénélope ou aussi furieuse que Clytemnestre. Mais surtout te redoutais qu'elle t'apprenne qu'elle devrait te quitter. Elle t'avait déjà quittée une fois, tu ne voulais pas qu'il y en ait une seconde.

Quand Hélène passa la porte de vos appartements, elle avait un air étrange, comme si elle réfléchissait. « Ça ne va pas ? » lui demandas-tu, inquiète. Elle t'assura que si avec un sourire. Tu fronças les sourcils, tu ne la croyais pas totalement.

« Qu'a décidé ton père ? voulut savoir Pénélope.

\- Je vais me marier le mois prochain.

\- Si vite ? fit l'aînée de tes cousines, étonnée. Avec qui ?

\- Ménélas de Mycènes.

\- Ménélas ? répéta-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi lui ? Quel intérêt ?

\- Père nous a vus discuter tous les deux hier. Il a sûrement pensé que je m'entendrais bien avec lui.

\- Tu as discuté avec le prince de Mycènes ? s'exclama Polyxo. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, cachottière !

\- Je n'avais rien à dire dessus ! se défendit ta sœur.

\- Ménélas, c'est qui déjà ? demandas-tu.

\- Tu ne te souviens plus ? s'étonna Pénélope. L'un des deux princes étrangers qui ont habité ici pendant quelques mois il y a deux ans.

\- C'est pas le brun avec un air méchant, te rappelas-tu. Lui, il a épousé Clytemnestre. Ah, ça y est, t'écrias-tu soudain en te tournant vers Hélène, je vois qui c'est ! C'est celui avec qui tu as parlé au mariage de Clytemnestre ! Même que Timandra n'était pas contente…

\- Non, elle n'était pas contente, sourit ta sœur. Elle nous avait regardés de travers !

\- C'est le frère d'Agamemnon, renchérit Pénélope avec une grimace.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas lui, rétorqua Hélène.

\- Il est à sa botte, marmonna ta cousine. Tu l'as rencontré combien de fois ? Deux ? Ce n'est pas beaucoup. Je le connais mieux que toi et je peux te dire qu'il est sous la coupe de son frère. Pendant tout le temps où il a habité ici, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois le contredire. Il le soutenait toujours ! Même quand il avait tort ! Même quand il se comportait comme le pire des sagouins !

\- Ménélas a eu une enfance difficile, lui rappela Polyxo. Tu connais l'histoire de son père et de son oncle, ça n'a pas dû être facile de vivre avec ça. Tu sais quel genre d'homme est Agamemnon, peut-être qu'il ne veut pas reproduire le même schéma avec lui que Thyeste avec Atrée.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, protesta Pénélope. Lui, on dirait qu'il ne se rend pas compte quand son frère se comporte mal ! Il lui obéit comme s'il était son chien !

\- Le bon chien d'Agamemnon. » conclut Iphtime d'une voix moqueuse, utilisant le surnom que lui avaient donné Clytemnestre et les jumeaux. Pénélope s'esclaffa, rapidement suivie par Hélène, Polyxo et toi.

* * *

Les trois semaines qui suivirent furent entièrement dédiées à la préparation du mariage d'Hélène. Ta mère était dans tous ses états, courant à gauche et à droite, houspillant les serviteurs, modifiant la décoration des dizaines de fois d'affilée. Rien n'allait jamais comme il fallait, selon elle ! « Ne te tracasse pas autant ! » lui conseillait ton père qui paraissait assez amusé par son attitude. Elle détestait qu'il lui dise ça.

Polyxo, tes cousines et toi aviez été désignées pour chanter l'hymne nuptial sous la fenêtre de la chambre des jeunes mariés en compagnie d'autres filles nobles célibataires de Sparte. L'année dernière, tu avais échappé à cette coutume car tes parents t'avaient estimée encore trop jeune. Cette année, tu n'y couperais pas. Ça t'ennuyait déjà ; tu n'aimais pas beaucoup chanter.

Tu répétais avec Pénélope, Iphtime et Polyxo sous l'œil vigilant de votre professeur de chant. L'homme était un vieil aède qui avait connu un certain succès dans la région lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Tu te demandais bien comment, il avait une voix tellement chevrotante ! Souvent, elle te rappelait les bêlements d'un bouc ; parfois, elle te faisait penser au bourdonnement d'une mouche. Il te reprenait souvent. Tu n'arrivais jamais à te rappeler les paroles et tu avais toujours un temps de retard. C'était assommant ! Tu enviais Phœbé ; à son âge, elle pouvait passer la journée tranquillement avec ses jouets.

Pour toi, c'était terminé les balades en forêt et de grimper aux arbres. Finies les séances de natation dans l'Eurotas avec tes frères et les parties de chat avec eux. Pendant ces trois semaines, tu devais être sage, un exemple de bonne conduite, ne pas courir partout et, surtout, ne pas te salir ni te faire de bleus ou d'écorchures. Ordre de ta mère. Tu espérais qu'elles passent vite, tu détestais rester docile.

Elle ne t'avait pas demandé de faire autant d'efforts pour le mariage de Clytemnestre !

Hélène paraissait détendue, bien plus que votre mère en tout cas. Elle souriait et chantonnait. Quand tu étais avec elle, tu avais l'impression que tout allait parfaitement bien. Parfois, elle te demandait ton avis sur sa robe de mariée ou sur les bijoux qu'elle pensait porter. Tu la trouvais toujours très belle. Même couverte de boue et avec des habits tout déchirés, elle serait encore très belle. À chaque fois que tu le lui disais, elle pouffait et répliquait que tu n'étais pas d'une très grande aide. Ça te vexait, tu avais l'impression qu'elle se moquait de toi ou qu'elle ne te croyait pas, et tu partais avec l'envie de donner des coups de pied dans tout. Elle courait ensuite derrière toi et s'excusait. Vous enterriez la hache de guerre jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence à te demander ton avis.

La veille du mariage, alors que Physadie, l'une de ses deux esclaves personnelles, était en train de la coiffer, tu lui demandas pour la énième fois : « C'est sûr ? Tu resteras avec moi ?

\- Oui, tu en as ma parole. Je ne m'en irai pas. C'est moi qui vais devenir reine de Sparte après mère, tu l'as oublié ?

\- Non, non... C'est juste que... tu es déjà partie une fois...

\- Ça ne recommencera pas.

\- C'est promis ?

\- Promis ! » Rassurée, tu lui sautas dans les bras, la faisant presque tomber du tabouret. Physadie poussa un soupir de mécontentement. Aethra, l'autre esclave de ta sœur, vous lança un regard amusé.

* * *

 **2**

Plus qu'un jour avant ton mariage. Tu souhaitais que le temps s'arrête. Tu étais nerveuse comme jamais.

Ces trois semaines étaient passées beaucoup trop vite. Tu souriais, faisais semblant d'être sereine, mais au fond tu avais plein de doutes. Est-ce que ton mari serait gentil avec toi ? Est-ce que tu allais être heureuse avec lui ? Et si vous ne vous entendiez pas ? Et s'il devenait comme son frère ? Les mariages malheureux de tes grandes sœurs te revenaient constamment en tête. Ménélas n'était pas Agamemnon ni Echemos, te répétais-tu pour te rassurer.

Il était revenu de Mycènes deux jours plus tôt. Il avait passé le plus clair de ces journées avec toi sous l'œil vigilant d'Aethra qui avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous lâcher d'une semelle. Tu apprenais à le connaître. Vous parliez de tout et de rien. Lorsque vous étiez ensemble, il devenait moins taciturne et plus ouvert. Parfois, il s'emmêlait dans ses mots ; ça te faisait rire à chaque fois et il se mettait à rouspéter, visiblement contrarié. _Susceptible comme son frère,_ pensais-tu dans ces moments. Par chance, il ne t'en voulait jamais longtemps et rapidement vous repreniez vos discussions. Il t'avait avoué être très heureux d'aller vivre à Sparte, Mycènes lui rappelait trop sa mère et ses cousins. Et là-bas, il vivait dans l'ombre d'Agamemnon.

Ces deux derniers jours t'avaient un peu rassurée. Mais tu n'avais pas l'esprit complètement tranquille pour autant. Tu appréciais ton fiancé, mais est-ce que tu pourrais l'aimer ? Parce que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Pour l'instant, tu pouvais tout juste dire qu'il était un ami.

Tu fis part de tes questionnements à ta mère, elle te répondit que l'amour pourrait venir plus tard après quelques années de vie commune. Tu lui rappelas qu'il n'était pas venu pour Timandra en six ans de vie avec son mari, et encore moins pour Clytemnestre qui détestait carrément le sien. Elle t'assura que ton futur mari t'aimait et qu'il saurait te rendre heureuse. « Ton père a fait le bon choix. » conclut-elle. Tu décidas de la croire.

En fin de journée, tu confias tes jouets à Artémis comme le voulait la tradition. Cet acte symbolisait le renoncement à l'enfance. Tu dis adieu à ta poupée de terre cuite ; tu ne jouais plus avec elle depuis des années mais tu l'avais eue avant même que tu saches marcher et elle représentait toute ta petite enfance.

Cette nuit-là, tu dormis très peu. Tu ne fis que penser et repenser au lendemain. Et quand enfin tu tombas dans les bras de Morphée, tu fis le même cauchemar que quelques nuits plus tôt. Dans celui-ci, tu te retrouvais dans la chambre avec Thésée. Il se mettait à t'embrasser partout et tu n'arrivais pas à crier ni à bouger. Et brusquement, Thésée changeait d'apparence, il prenait les traits de Pirithoos, ceux de ton oncle, puis ceux d'Agamemnon. Enfin, des cornes poussaient sur son crâne, son nez se changeait en mufle de taureau, et devant toi se tenait le terrifiant Minotaure.

Tu te réveillas en hurlant. Pénélope, inquiète, accourut vers toi. « Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

\- Ou.. Oui, balbutias-tu, le corps tremblant. Il... il y avait Thésée et...

\- Chut ! Chut ! Calme-toi, tout va bien. Thésée n'est pas là et il ne reviendra plus.

\- Il... il s'était trans... transformé. Le Minotaure...

\- Chut ! C'est bon ! Rendors-toi.

\- Tu... Est-ce que tu veux bien rester près de moi ?

\- D'accord. » acquiesça ta cousine avant de se glisser dans les draps tout contre toi. Quelques minutes après, vous fûtes rejointes par Philonoé qui s'était faufilée hors de sa chambre. Tu lui fis une place à côté de toi. Sa nourrice n'allait pas être très contente demain matin, mais tant pis. Pour au moins la centième fois, elle te demanda : « Hélène, tu ne vas vraiment pas t'en aller ? Tu resteras bien avec moi ?

\- Oui, murmuras-tu. Avec toi, et Phœbé, Castor, Pollux, père et mère. Pour toujours. »

* * *

Tu vécus la journée suivante comme un rêve. Tu avais l'impression d'avoir quitté ton corps. Cet après-midi, tu allais épouser Ménélas.

Aethra et Physadie passèrent la matinée à te préparer. Tu devais être resplendissante. Quand tu sortis de la chambre, enfin prête, Philonoé te fixa avec des yeux écarquillés et laissa échapper un _oh_ d'émerveillement. « Tu es magnifique ! » te complimenta-t-elle. Tu la remercias. Tu étais toi aussi fière de ton apparence, Physadie avait fait des merveilles avec ton maquillage et la même coiffure que ta mère arborait pour les grandes occasions. Le haut de ta chevelure avait été relevé en chignon retenu par des rubans décorés de perles, tandis que le bas tombait en torsades parfaitement identiques sur tes épaules. En t'observant dans le miroir, tu avais pensé : _je ressemble à mère et on dirait que je suis plus âgée que treize ans._ _  
_

Puis, pendant quelques secondes, tu avais repensé à Dircé et à son amour pour tes cheveux. Tu ne pensais pas souvent à elle, avais-tu constaté avec une pointe de culpabilité. Pendant plus de dix ans, elle avait pris de soin de toi, elle s'était tuée pour avoir failli à son devoir avec toi - même si elle n'y pouvait rien pour ton enlèvement - et toi, tu l'oubliais. Elle n'était peut-être qu'une nourrice mais elle aurait mérité mieux de ta part.

Le mariage eut lieu en fin d'après-midi. La chaleur estivale était étouffante. Tu avais mal à la tête. Le voile pourpre qui recouvrait tes cheveux, malgré son tissu léger, te paraissait lourd. Lors de la cérémonie présidée par deux prêtresses, l'une d'Héra et l'autre de Déméter, tu récitas machinalement les formules rituelles. Ménélas paraissait nerveux ; tu ne savais pas si tu devais prendre cela comme un bon ou un mauvais signe.

Une fois votre union bénie, on déposa des couronnes de crocus sur vos têtes, Ménélas te prit le poignet et vous vous dirigeâtes tous deux vers le char qui devait vous conduire à votre chambre nuptiale. Il monta dans le véhicule en premier et te tendit la main pour que tu y grimpes à ton tour. Il fit claquer les rênes et les deux chevaux se mirent en marche. Sur votre passage, des vivats retentissaient, des fleurs furent lâchées dans votre direction. Toute cette joie, c'était communicatif ; tu oublias tes inquiétudes. Ton mari était quelqu'un de bien, tu avais de la chance.

Lorsque vous arrivâtes devant l'annexe où se trouvait la chambre nuptiale, Ménélas arrêta le char, en descendit, te prit par la taille et te déposa sur le sol. C'était la première fois qu'il te touchait de façon aussi intime, réalisas-tu. Escortés par Aethra et son serviteur, Etéonéos, vous entrâtes à l'intérieur.

Soudain, un chant s'éleva de l'extérieur. Lui et toi vous penchâtes à la fenêtre et vîtes ta petite sœur, tes cousines, Polyxo et des filles et petites-filles de conseillers ou généraux de ton père chanter en chœur. Ça te rappela l'année dernière quand tu avais fait de même pour le mariage de Clytemnestre, et six ans plus tôt lors de celui de Timandra. Pendant tout le temps que leurs voix résonnèrent, tu te sentis comme dans une bulle. Mais quand elles se turent tu réalisas pleinement où tu étais et ce que tu étais censée faire.

Ménélas s'approcha de toi. « Tu es superbe ! » te complimenta-t-il. Tu le remercias. Il posa sa main sous ton menton et se mit à le caresser avec le pouce. Juste sous la lèvre.

Comme Thésée aimait le faire.

Tu eus un mouvement de recul.

Il fronça les sourcils et son expression se durcit. Tu l'avais mis en colère malgré toi.

Tu fis un pas vers lui ; il te repoussa et marmonna des mots que tu n'arrivas pas à déchiffrer. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te fâcher.

\- Est-ce que je te dégoûte ? » te demanda-t-il d'un ton âpre. Pourquoi te posait-il cette question ? Bien sûr que non, il ne te dégoûtait pas, il était ton ami. Il voulut savoir pourquoi tu avais reculé ; tu ne pouvais pas lui en avouer la raison. Il te prit par les épaules et te mit à te secouer en répétant : « Pourquoi, Hélène ? Dis-moi pourquoi ! » Pour la première fois, il t'effraya. Pénélope avait raison : tu ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça.

Des larmes commencèrent à s'amonceler dans tes yeux et vinrent te brouiller la vue. Ménélas relâcha sa prise. « Excuse-moi. Je suis nerveux. J'aurais dû me contrôler. » Tu ne sus pas quoi lui répondre, tu te contentas de hocher la tête. Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé, mais tu ne pouvais pas pardonner sa conduite, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il essuya tes larmes avec ses doigts ; tu frissonnas. Par chance, il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Lorsqu'il t'embrassa, tu te gelas sur place. À nouveau, tu revenais trois ans en arrière. À nouveau, tu te trouvais en présence de Thésée.

Gêne puis douleur. Ce soir, tu passas probablement la pire nuit de ta vie.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme prévu, vous partîtes pour Mycènes. Philonoé en fut très contrariée. Quand tu l'approchas, elle courut dans la direction opposée. « Tu avais promis, l'entendis-tu sangloter après avoir enfin réussi à la rattraper. Tu avais promis que tu resterais.

\- Je pars juste dix jours, la rassuras-tu. Ensuite, je reviendrai. » Ton ton dut être suffisamment convaincant parce qu'elle s'arrêta de pleurer. Après l'avoir étreinte une dernière fois et lui avoir promis de lui donner des nouvelles de Clytemnestre, tu étais montée dans le char.

Sur la route de Sparte à Mycènes, tu ne prononças pas un mot et ton mari non plus. À peine une journée de mariage et tu regrettais déjà le choix de ton père.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.  
_**


	7. Les pouvoirs d'Aphrodite

_**Pensez à aller regarder les notes à la fin du chapitre**_

* * *

 **Les pouvoirs d'Aphrodite**

 **1**

Tu avais cru que rien ne pourrait vous séparer. Tu étais bien naïve.

En vérité, il suffisait d'un prince troyen trop charmeur et d'une flèche en or d'Éros en plein cœur.

Mais commençons au commencement.

Les neuf premières années de ta vie furent relativement heureuses. Pendant des années, tu fus une enfant unique choyée par toute ta famille : tes parents, tes grands-parents, tes oncles et tes deux tantes qui vivaient encore à Sparte. Avec ces dernières, en raison de leur jeune âge, tu partageais une grande complicité. Tu étais particulièrement proche de Phœbé avec qui tu n'avais même pas trois ans d'écart. Plus que ta tante, elle était ta meilleure amie et la grande sœur que tu n'aurais jamais.

Il faut cependant insister sur le _relativement_.

Par deux fois, ce bonheur fut entaché. Et par deux fois, tu avais cru que tu ne resterais plus fille unique.

Tu avais trois ans, la première fois que ton père t'annonça que tu aurais un petit frère ou une petite sœur ; tu avais sauté de joie, pas parce que ta mère attendait un bébé, mais de voir ton papa aussi content. Lorsqu'il était heureux, tu te sentais heureuse à ton tour.

Tu en avais quatre lorsqu'il t'apprit, les yeux humides, que ta mère avait accouché d'un petit frère mais que tu ne pourrais malheureusement pas le voir et qu'il faudrait laisser ta maman tranquille pendant quelques jours. Il t'avait alors prise dans ses bras. Tu t'étais mise à pleurer toi aussi. Tu n'avais pas exactement compris ce qu'il se passait, mais tu avais été triste de le voir aussi malheureux. Tu l'avais questionné : pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas aller les voir ? Il t'avait serrée encore plus fort et t'avait demandé de rester bien courageuse et ajouté que ta mère aurait besoin de toi.

Les jours qui suivirent, tu essayas plusieurs fois d'entrer dans la chambre de ta mère pour te faire à chaque fois reconduire dehors fissa par Aethra ou ta grand-mère. Tu étais complètement perdue. Est-ce que ta maman ne t'aimait plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Tu finis par apprendre la vérité de la bouche de ton oncle Pollux, cette vérité que ton père n'avait pas réussi à t'avouer.

Plus d'une semaine s'écoula avant que ta mère ne sorte de la chambre. Pour lui redonner un peu de gaieté, ton père lui fit construire une volière. Dix colombes vinrent y habiter. Elle avait une affection particulière pour ces oiseaux et les observer voler d'un bout à l'autre de l'installation la tira de son chagrin. Lorsque vous étiez toutes les deux, elle imitait leurs roucoulements, et tu avais l'impression qu'elle leur parlait. Tu essayais ensuite à ton tour, mais pas avec le même succès.

Malheureusement, l'année suivante, la tragédie se répéta. Une nouvelle grossesse, un nouveau petit frère mort-né. Elle resta enfermée durant une quinzaine de jours. Ton père, lui, se réfugia à Ithaque, laissant le royaume à la charge de ton grand-père qui avait abdiqué quatre ans plus tôt ; et toi à celle de ta famille maternelle. Il pensait trouver plus de réconfort auprès d'Ulysse et Pénélope qui, après cinq années de mariage, n'avait toujours pas d'enfant, qu'auprès de ton oncle Agamemnon qui avait déjà deux filles, tes cousines Iphigénie et Chrysothémis, et un troisième enfant qui devait arriver le mois suivant.

Cette même année, au début de l'été, Philonoé avait rejoint les prêtresses d'Artémis. Ça avait été un grand moment de joie partagée et un rêve qui s'accomplissait pour ta tante. Mais cette allégresse n'avait malheureusement pas été destinée à durer.

Et quand, vers la fin de celle-ci, ta tante accoucha de la petite Électre, la nouvelle fit fondre ta mère en larmes. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de joie. Quand ton père tenta d'en comprendre la raison, elle s'énerva et le repoussa violemment. Jamais tu ne l'avais vue aussi agressive ni aussi bouleversée. Jamais, tu n'avais vu ton papa à ce point décontenancé. Quand tu essayas de la consoler, elle t'envoya jouer dans le jardin. Et les colombes avaient perdu leur pouvoir de la dernière fois.

Ton grand-père proposa alors d'inviter ton oncle Echemos et tante Timandra à Sparte pour quelques jours. Une visite de sa fille aînée lui paraissait la seule solution pour que ta mère retrouve le début d'un sourire. Elle avait toujours su réconforter ses proches, trouver les mots adéquats. Ton père avait accepté. Tu étais contente de sa venue, tu l'aimais bien, de même que ton cousin Ladocos, même si tu ne les voyais pas souvent. Tu l'étais franchement moins de celle de son mari, en revanche ; tu ne l'aimais pas, il avait toujours un air grincheux ou sévère.

Tu n'as encore à ce jour aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui a dit mais, doucement, ta mère redevint elle-même. Doucement, la tristesse et l'amertume laissèrent place à la joie d'autrefois. Ta vie redevint heureuse, entourée par une famille aimante. Ton père, lorsqu'il n'était pas pris par ses devoirs royaux, passait tout son temps avec toi, plus qu'auparavant. Il aimait te prendre dans ses bras et te faire tourbillonner ; de là-haut, tu te sentais comme un oiseau. Parfois, vous vous rendiez au bord de l'Eurotas, là où ta grand-mère avait rencontré le Cygne et il te racontait les aventures de Zeus et des autres dieux. Généralement, Phœbé venait avec vous ; de temps en temps, ta mère vous accompagnait aussi, mais bien moins souvent que tu ne le souhaitais.

* * *

Ce fut un mois avant ton huitième anniversaire que ton père partit pour Troie pour la première fois. Recommandation de l'oracle. Le peuple de Laconie se faisait décimer par la peste et le seul moyen de mettre un terme à ce mal était d'offrir des sacrifices à Apollon dans la cité du roi Priam.

« Je reviendrai très vite, ma chérie, t'avait-il assuré avant de partir. Sois sage, écoute ta mère. Je t'aime très fort, ma toute belle. » Il t'avait ensuite embrassée sur les deux joues et enlacée un long moment. Puis, il s'était dirigé vers ta maman et avait pris ses mains dans les siennes. « Hélène, je laisse le royaume sous ta tutelle. Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas. Quand je reviendrai, tout ira mieux pour ton peuple. Au revoir, bien-aimée. » Malgré ces sept années à le gouverner, il n'arrivait toujours pas à considérer le peuple spartiate comme le sien. Elle n'avait pas manqué de le corriger : « Notre peuple ! Tu es son roi, ne l'oublie pas. » Il avait d'abord soupiré, puis acquiescé et souri. Il s'était ensuite penché pour l'embrasser.

Quand il revint, environ deux mois plus tard, il vous raconta son séjour là-bas, vous parla de la magnificence de Troie et de l'hospitalité inégalable de Priam. Il mentionna aussi sa rencontre avec Pâris, fils perdu et retrouvé du roi. Il était apparu lors des jeux funéraires en mémoire de son grand-père, Laomédon, et les avaient remportés. Son frère, Déiphobe, persuadé d'avoir été battu par un simple berger, l'avait attaqué. Les choses auraient pu mal tourner si son père adoptif n'avait pas révélé son identité à temps. Bien sûr, il passa sous silence l'intervention de Cassandre et son rappel de la prophétie qui avait emmené Priam et Hécube à abandonner leur fils.

Ta mère avait écouté l'histoire avec un grand intérêt. Lorsque le sujet changea, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte avant un moment. Par son simple nom, Pâris paraissait l'avoir déjà fascinée.

Si seulement, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Si seulement, il n'était resté qu'un nom pour elle.

Le lendemain, tu appris que ta mère attendait de nouveau un bébé. La nouvelle t'angoissa ; tu savais comment ça allait se terminer. À nouveau la tristesse, à nouveau les pleurs.

Mais quand ta mère accoucha cette fois-ci, au printemps de l'année de tes neuf ans, ce fut un petit frère en pleine santé que tu eus. Et qui criait beaucoup aussi. Malgré ça, tes parents étaient fous de lui. Rapidement, tu te mis toi-même à l'adorer. Lorsque tu le tenais dans tes bras, tu te sentais très fière. Et à chaque fois qu'il vous voyait ensemble, votre père paraissait complètement émerveillé. C'était encore plus fragrant lorsque votre mère s'ajoutait à la scène ; dans ces moments-là, tu lui demandais en riant si Zeus ne l'avait pas frappé de son foudre. Oui, avec Plisthène, le bonheur semblait total.

Il ne devait malheureusement durer que quatre mois.

Peu après ton neuvième anniversaire, tu rencontras Pâris, le fameux Pâris dont ton père avait parlé un an plus tôt. Et Éros fit son office.

Touchée par sa flèche, ta mère se transforma. Tu n'étais pas aveugle, tu voyais bien les regards qu'elle lui lançait à la dérobée, tu voyais bien qu'elle était différente, plus gaie, plus insouciante. Elle souriait bêtement pour un rien, se mettait à glousser sans que la situation s'y prête et fredonnait sans arrêt. Elle semblait se détacher de tout à part lui. Ce fut comme s'il avait tout effacé autour d'elle ; il était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir ou garder en mémoire. Elle avait redemandé plusieurs fois son nom au prince Énée, également membre de la délégation troyenne, et même Plisthène lui était devenu secondaire.

Lorsque ton père lui annonça qu'il devait se rendre aux obsèques de ton arrière-grand-père en Crète, elle fit à peine attention à ce qu'il lui disait. Mais quand il ajouta qu'elle devait bien s'occuper des princes pendant son absence, elle fut d'un coup nettement plus attentive. Bien sûr, elle avait davantage pensé à Pâris qu'à Énée.

Ce fut le neuvième jour que le fils de Priam passa chez vous.

Cette nuit, ta mère se glissa dans ta chambre. Tu ne dormais pas encore, tu n'y parvenais pas. Elle s'était approchée de ton lit, s'était penchée, avait caressé ton front, puis y avait déposé un baiser. Elle te pensait endormie. Tu l'avais entendue murmurer : « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, ma chérie. Je t'aime plus que tout. C'est toi la reine de Sparte maintenant, fais honneur à notre cité…

\- Mère, avais-tu marmonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle n'avait rien répondu. Elle s'était levée aussitôt et elle était sortie.

Le matin suivant, tu découvris que les Troyens n'étaient plus là. Pâris était parti, sans un adieu, comme un voleur. Il n'était pas le seul. Tu cherchas ta mère, elle s'était volatilisée elle aussi. Plus de traces de ton petit frère également. Tu courus réveiller Phœbé qui dormait encore. « Mère et Plisthène ont disparu ! » lui expliquas-tu en sanglotant après l'avoir secouée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Au début, elle pensa que tu te trompais, mais elle dût bien se rendre à l'évidence : Hélène n'était plus là.

Tu aurais dû le voir venir. Sa visite de la veille et ce qu'elle t'avait dit auraient dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et elle avait osé prononcer la phrase : « je t'aime plus que tout » ! Un mensonge ! Si elle t'aimait tellement, elle serait restée ou elle t'aurait emmenée avec elle. Mais elle te préférait Plisthène…

… et surtout, elle te préférait Pâris.

Tu avais cru que rien ne pourrait vous séparer. Tu n'avais pas pris en compte les pouvoirs d'Aphrodite.

* * *

 **2**

Dans ton monde idéal, Clytemnestre serait reine de Sparte. Comme cela avait été prévu.

Dans ton monde idéal, votre père aurait offert sa main en mariage à Ménélas plutôt qu'à son frère.

Dans ton monde idéal, Pâris aurait été l'un de tes prétendants. Tu aurais insisté pour l'avoir pour époux.

Dans ton monde idéal, tu serais à présent à Troie, une princesse, une épouse et une mère comblée.

Tout serait allé pour le mieux dans ce monde idéal.

Ta vie, malheureusement, ne s'y déroulait pas.

Mais commençons au commencement : les premiers jours de ton mariage, ceux que tu avais passés à Mycènes.

Lors de votre arrivée là-bas, Agamemnon vous attendait sur le parvis de l'imposant palais aux murs cyclopéens, vêtu de ses plus beaux atours. Il paraissait d'étonnamment bonne humeur. Près de lui, un peu en retrait, se tenait ta sœur, sa silhouette encore marquée par sa grossesse récente. Les mauvais souvenirs que t'avait laissés la nuit de noces s'envolèrent lorsque tu la vis. Oublié, le mal-être que tu avais ressenti alors ; oubliés, le trajet et ce silence inconfortable entre Ménélas et toi.

En quelques enjambées, tu te retrouvas enlacée dans ses bras. « J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un » te murmura-t-elle avant d'appeler : « Arsinoé ! » Aussitôt, une jeune femme s'avança, tenant contre elle une forme emmitouflée dans une couverture. Elle s'approcha et tu pus voir une main minuscule s'extirper du tissu. Clytemnestre tendit les bras et la dénommée Arsinoé vint y placer le nourrisson qui émit un petit gémissement. Ta nièce, Iphigénie, réalisas-tu. « Viens plus près, t'ordonna ta sœur. Viens faire connaissance avec ta nièce. » Tu penchas ta tête vers celle du bébé, une chose minuscule avec une touffe de cheveux bruns sur le crâne. Elle te rappela Philonoé et Phœbé au même âge.

Ton beau-frère avait organisé une grande fête pour célébrer le retour de son frère et ton entrée dans la maison d'Atrée. Tu avais été à deux doigts de lui rappeler vigoureusement que tu n'y appartiendrais jamais, mais tu t'étais retenue. Jamais tu ne ferais partie de cette famille, combien même ton mari en était un membre ; jamais tu n'aurais quelque chose à voir avec elle. Fille de Sparte, tu étais, fille de Sparte, tu resterais.

Tu détestas Mycènes. Il y régnait une atmosphère pesante, comme si la haine qui avait régenté les vies d'Atrée et Thyeste l'avait imprégnée. Et surtout, ton beau-frère en était le souverain.

Tu ne parvins même pas à profiter correctement des moments passés avec Ménélas pendant la journée. Le lendemain de votre première nuit à Mycènes, pendant laquelle, à ton grand soulagement mais aussi à ta grande surprise, il ne t'avait pas touchée, il s'était enfin adressé à toi. Il t'avait proposé de te faire découvrir les secrets de l'endroit où il avait grandi. Tu avais hésité ; il y avait toujours cette gêne entre vous. Un signe d'encouragement de ta sœur t'avait poussée à accepter son invitation. Ton mari et toi aviez ensuite passé le reste de la journée à explorer le palais.

Ce dernier comprenait tout un tas de passages, certains connus seulement de quelques personnes. Ça avait été par l'un d'eux qu'Agamemnon et lui s'étaient enfuis pour échapper à la vengeance de leur oncle. C'était un couloir souterrain étroit et sombre dont l'entrée était dissimulée derrière une fresque. Bas de plafond, il obligeait ceux qui l'empruntaient à marcher le dos courbé. Lorsque Ménélas t'en avait parlé, tu avait senti les mauvais souvenirs de ce soir-là remonter à la surface ; tu lui avais suggéré de te montrer autre chose.

Si tu apprécias la compagnie de Ménélas lorsque le soleil brillait, les nuits furent une toute autre affaire. Après en avoir passé deux exemptes de contact physique, à la troisième tu ne fus pas aussi chanceuse. Ton mari avait visiblement estimé qu'il s'était réfréné assez longtemps comme cela. Il avait approché ses lèvres de ton front et l'avait embrassé. Puis, ça avaient été ton nez, tes joues, tes tempes, le creux de ton cou. Tout ce à quoi tu parvenais à penser, c'était à Thésée. À chaque fois que la bouche de Ménélas s'était posée sur ta peau, c'était celle de l'ancien roi athénien que tu avais imaginée et tu avais eu envie de fuir très loin d'elle. Elles étaient différentes pourtant, alors pourquoi est-ce que la sienne te revenait toujours en mémoire ?

Tu avais résisté à l'envie (non, à l'urgence) de le repousser. Tu devinais parfaitement comment il aurait réagi si tu l'avais fait : il se serait fâché et t'aurait questionnée, comme la première fois. Tu préférais éviter de réitérer l'expérience. Alors, tu l'avais laissé faire, impassible, et tu avais poussé ton esprit à vagabonder le plus loin possible, à se focaliser sur autre chose, n'importe quoi. Tu avais appris à penser à autre chose lorsque Thésée te touchait. Mais cette fois-là, il était resté prisonnier du passé et tout ce qu'il te montrait, c'était le visage de l'Athénien.

Une fois le jour levé, tu avais décidé d'oublier cela autant que possible. Tu t'étais comportée avec Ménélas de façon naturelle, comme si cet événement de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu. Lui-même n'avait fait aucune réflexion ; visiblement, il n'avait rien remarqué. Tu en avais été soulagée.

Les cinq nuits suivantes, le même schéma se répéta. Ménélas et Thésée se mêlaient dans ton esprit. Et si la douleur et l'inconfort durant la pénétration s'étaient estompés, la gêne et le sentiment de vulnérabilité demeuraient. Puis, au matin, le Mycénien redevenait le nouvel ami que tu apprenais à mieux connaître et plus rien ne le liait au vainqueur du minotaure. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau soir tombe.

Mais la neuvième, et votre dernière à Mycènes, fut différente.

Cette fois-là, alors que vous veniez de rejoindre vos appartement, il te signala de t'asseoir et qu'il voulait te parler. Tu t'installas sur un siège et tu attendis, un peu inquiète. Il sembla chercher par où commencer un certain moment avant de se lancer : « Hélène... je... j'ai eu l'impression ces dernières nuits que... tu... que tu étais ailleurs. » Ainsi, il avait remarqué ! Tu ne l'aurais pas cru ! « Dis-moi, est-ce... est-ce que tu repenses à _lui_? » Il n'eut même pas besoin de préciser à qui se référait ce _lui_. Incapable d'une réponse articulée, tu opinas. Son visage se durcit, tu n'aimas pas ça. « Tu le regrettes. » Avais-tu bien entendu ? Était-ce donc ce qu'il avait déduit ? Tu sentis une grande colère contre lui monter en toi. N'aurais-tu pas été autant capable de te maîtriser, tu l'aurais giflé.

Il continua, aveugle au fait que tu bouillais à l'intérieur : « Tu me compares à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment puis-je rivaliser ? Je ne suis pas un héros, moi ! Je n'ai jamais vaincu de monstre ou mis de brigand hors d'état de nuire ! Je ne suis pas _lui._ Je ne suis personne comparé à _lui._ » Le sentiment d'infériorité se décelait si facilement dans sa voix qu'il te fit laisser de côté ta colère.

Tu optas pour la carte de l'honnêteté, après tout il fallait bien qu'il sache : « Quand j'ai ren... quand Thésée a... surgi dans ma vie (oui, surgir te paraissait un terme adéquat), il n'était pas... plus ce héros. J'ai cru qu'il mentait quand il m'a dit son nom. Moi, je ne voyais qu'un vieil homme. Oui, l'idée de devenir reine d'Athènes m'a plu... » Le barrage s'était rompu, un torrent de mots se déversa de ta bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il te fut impossible d'en dire plus car ta gorge était trop nouée. Avec ces aveux, des larmes étaient venues. Tu n'avais jamais réalisé, jusqu'à la nuit de noces, à quel point cette expérience t'avait affectée. Tu n'avais pas voulu t'en rendre compte. Quand deux bras musclés vinrent te serrer contre un torse large, tu émis un son de surprise. Mais vite, l'image d'une autre personne se dessina dans ton esprit ; pas Thésée cette fois, ton père. L'étreinte de ton mari te rappelait la sienne quand tu étais rentrée. Doucement, tu te calmas.

Tu ne tardas pas à apprendre que c'était son frère qui lui avait mis ce doute en tête. Tu aurais pu l'étrangler. Une chance que vous quittiez Mycènes le lendemain matin.

Et au moins, les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller en s'arrangeant pour Ménélas et toi maintenant que tout avait été dit. Tu avais beaucoup d'espoir pour votre couple.

* * *

Au fil des années, tu compris que tu aurais dû revoir tes attentes à la baisse.

La première année se passa bien, même s'il te fallut plus de trois mois pour définitivement oublier Thésée. Trois mois, le laps de temps entre ton mariage et ta première grossesse. Pendant celle-ci, Ménélas t'avait épargné son désir de te faire l'amour. Il avait entendu quelque part que ce n'était pas bien de copuler avec une femme enceinte. Tu ne savais pas si c'était vrai ou pas, mais au moins tu n'avais plus à subir ces moments qui, s'ils n'étaient plus aussi mauvais qu'au début, n'en restaient pas moins contraignants.

Hermione vit le jour un an après ton mariage. La mettre au monde avait été long et éreintant. Tu crois bien que tu avais insulté tout le monde pendant la poussée et maudit Ménélas de t'avoir infligé ça. Des paroles que tu ne pensais pas, dites sous le coup de la douleur et de l'épuisement. Tu avais bien eu peur d'y laisser la vie. À la fin, tu t'étais sentie vidée. Mais quand elle avait poussé son premier cri et que la sage-femme l'avait placée dans les bras, tu avais été étonnée de constater comme elle était petite. Après tous ces efforts, tu avais bien eu peur de donner naissance à un futur Ajax. Mais, à ton grand soulagement, c'était une toute petite princesse. La future reine de Sparte. Tu n'avais jamais vu ton époux aussi radieux que lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la première fois.

L'année suivante, ton père abdiqua et ton mari monta sur le trône de Sparte. À partir de ce jour, Ménélas, conscient qu'il était un étranger et désireux de faire ses preuves, mit le royaume avant tout le reste. Il se levait en y pensant et se couchait en y pensant encore. Il n'eut plus beaucoup de temps à te consacrer. Tu le regrettais beaucoup. Tu passais même après Hermione. Il était roi avant d'être père, père avant d'être mari. Tu te sentais délaissée et, pire, jalouse de ton enfant. Lorsque Ulysse et Pénélope vous rendaient visite, tu enviais la belle complicité qui existait entre eux et qui déclinait, tout juste entamée, entre Ménélas et toi.

À présent, tu te mettais à regretter de l'avoir pour mari. Non, tu ne le détestais pas, tu n'en avais aucune raison, mais on te l'avait imposé. Il n'était pas celui que tu aurais choisi. Ton père avait cru bien faire. Si seulement il ne vous avez pas vus en train de parler. Si seulement Ménélas n'était jamais venu te rejoindre dehors, ou si tu avais coupé court à la discussion. Tu aurais dû insister, dire à ton père que c'était Teucer que tu voulais. Et puis, tu comparais ton mariage à ceux de tes sœurs et tu te trouvais capricieuse et ingrate.

Ta seconde grossesse se termina mal. Le fils dont tu accouchas ne respirait pas. Il ne respira jamais. Ménélas le nomma Morraphios. Tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt de donner un nom à un enfant mort-né, mais s'il y tenait... Pendant plus d'une semaine, tu gardas le lit, vidée de toute volonté, de tout désir. Tu ne voulais voir personne, même pas Hermione, et tolérais uniquement Aethra et ta mère. Tu voulais qu'on te laisse tranquille et juste dormir pour l'éternité.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ménélas t'emmena à la volière qu'il avait faite construire pour te remonter le moral. Quand il t'annonça qu'il comptait y installer des colombes, tes oiseaux favoris, tu réalisas à quel point il t'aimait. Ce constat te pesa car ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Oui, tu l'aimais bien, mais comme un ami d'enfance. Tu n'éprouvais pas d'attirance pour lui.

Après avoir perdu un fils, tu en voulus un autre. Le trône de Sparte se transmettait peut-être aux filles en premier, mais les fils dirigeaient ses armées. Il t'en fallait un pour remplacer Castor et Pollux quand eux deviendraient trop vieux. Malheureusement, cette troisième grossesse se solda comme la précédente. Cette fois-ci, Ménélas l'appela Aethiolas.

Il te fallut environ deux semaines avant de te remettre de cette nouvelle perte. Le plus dur fut d'apprendre le mois suivant la naissance de ta nièce Électre. Et Ménélas qui avait osé te demander pourquoi tu pleurais alors que tu devrais te réjouir de la "bonne" nouvelle ! Tu aurais pu le tuer à ce moment. Tu lui avais crié dessus et tu l'avais probablement injurié ; tu ne te rappelles pas lui avoir fait autre chose.

La visite de Timandra te fit beaucoup de bien. Passer du temps avec elle effaça ton amertume. Tu remarquas qu'elle avait l'air plus heureuse que d'habitude. Tu la questionnas et elle te révéla un secret. Assez récemment, Echemos et elle avaient hébergé le roi d'Élis, Phylée, fils d'Augias, le détenteur des fameuses écuries qu'Héraclès avaient dû nettoyer ; elle en était tombée amoureuse ; l'attirance avait été partagée. « Nous nous sommes embrassés. » te confia-t-elle, les joues empourprées. À la voir rougir de la sorte, tu eus l'impression de te retrouver face à une jeune adolescente, et non une femme de vingt-sept ans, ça te fit sourire.

* * *

D'autres années passèrent. Un jour, la peste, le mal d'Apollon, frappa Sparte. Ton mari reçut l'ordre de l'oracle de se rendre à Troie et d'y faire des sacrifices pour l'éradiquer. Ce fut une période difficile, plusieurs de vos paysans moururent et vos serviteurs ne furent pas épargnés, et, avec l'absence de Ménélas, c'était à toi de tout gérer de front. Tu avais peur pour Hermione, tes parents et tes sœurs. Tes frères, heureusement, ne se trouvaient pas à Sparte en ce moment. Encore une fois, ils avaient mis les voiles à la recherche d'aventures.

Et tu avais aussi peur pour autre chose, car tu t'étais découverte à nouveau enceinte. Tu avais une grande crainte de donner à nouveau naissance à un enfant mort-né.

Puis, la peste s'en alla. Les sacrifices de Ménélas avaient réussi. Il rentra deux mois plus tard avec un navire chargé de présents de la part de Priam, en fin d'après-midi. Ce soir, il vous parla de son séjour là-bas. Lorsqu'il mentionna Pâris, le fils perdu et retrouvé de Priam, tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu t'étais sentie soudain happée par ce qu'il disait. Tu ne le connaissais pas pourtant, ce prince. Et pourtant, son nom résonnait en toi. Pâris, Pâris, Pâris... Tu ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré, mais déjà, rien qu'avec son nom et son histoire, il te charmait.

Cette nuit, tu révélas à Ménélas que tu attendais un nouvel enfant. Comme les trois fois précédentes, sa joie fut manifeste. De nouveau, il embrassa ton ventre et s'endormit la tête posée dessus. Nonchalamment, tu passas la main dans ses cheveux blond-roux ; Hermione en avait hérité la couleur. Tu appréciais de le voir aussi paisible. Dans ces moments-là, tu le trouvais particulièrement attendrissant.

Sept mois plus tard, un fils naquit... vivant, cette fois ! Ménélas hésita longtemps entre les noms Nicostratos et Plisthène avant de se décider finalement pour le second. Deux de ces demi-frères l'avaient porté : le fils qu'Atrée avait eu de sa première femme, Cléola, et qui était mort bien avant la naissance de ton mari ; et le fils qu'Aéropé avait eu de sa liaison avec Thyeste. Le frère jumeau de Tantale. Ménélas avait donné à votre fils le nom du jumeau de ton beau-frère décédé ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne le lui demandas pas. Et étrangement, aussi bizarre qu'il te paraissait, cet hommage t'émut.

Les quatre mois qui suivirent furent les meilleurs que tu avais vécus depuis plusieurs années. Mais ce bonheur te parut fade lorsque tu découvris Pâris pour la première fois.

Le coup de foudre. Il avait suffi d'un regard, d'un sourire. Sa façon de parler, de se déplacer, l'assurance qui se dégageait de lui, son air encore enfantin, ses cheveux châtain clair que le soleil parsemait de fils d'or, son regard brillant, tout chez lui engendrait ton désir. Il était très beau, plus beau que Teucer, bien plus beau que Ménélas, et voire plus que son cousin Énée. Tu voulais être près de lui à chaque instant. Il suffisait qu'il te frôle pour qu'une chaleur t'envahisse.

Votre premier baiser eut lieu un après-midi alors que vous étiez tous les deux dans les jardins. Ménélas était occupé à régler un litige ou quelque chose du genre. Tu ne t'attendais pas à le trouver là. Vous étiez seuls. Vous vous rapprochâtes, échangeâtes quelques paroles anodines, puis vos doigts se touchèrent, vos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Tu ne reculas pas, ni n'essayas de résister. Pour la toute première fois, le feu de la passion t'embrasa. Plus il t'embrassait, plus tu en redemandais. Ses mains sur ta peau, c'était... tu n'avais pas d'adjectif assez bien pour décrire cette sensation. Tu te demandas si Timandra avait éprouvé la même chose lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Phylée.

Ménélas, encore une fois trop pris par les affaires du royaume, ne remarqua pas ta liaison naissante. Normalement, tu aurais dû redouter ce qu'il aurait pu te faire s'il vous découvrait, mais tu t'en moquais. Tout ce qui t'inquiétait était de voir Pâris repartir chez lui et de devoir retourner à une vie sans lui, sans cette flamme, une vie monotone. Parfois, tu entendais la voix d'Aphrodite te souffler : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Hélène de Sparte, Pâris et toi êtes faits pour être ensemble. Suis-le. Jamais tu ne connaitras plus grand bonheur qu'avec lui. »

Quand Ménélas partit en Crète aux funérailles de son grand-père maternel, tu sautas sur l'occasion. C'était le moment ou jamais. Mais tout laisser ? Ta famille ? Tes enfants ? Hermione avait tout juste neuf ans et Plisthène n'était qu'un bébé. La première, tu décidas, avec tristesse, de la laisser ; elle aimait Sparte et ce serait cruel de l'arracher à tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Ton fils, en revanche, tu allais l'emmener, tu n'allais pas l'abandonner. Et tes esclaves personnelles, Aethra, Physadie et la jeune Clymène, viendraient avec toi elles aussi.

Cette nuit-là, avant de rejoindre Pâris, tu te glissas dans la chambre d'Hermione pour lui dire au revoir. Tu la croyais endormie. Lorsque tu découvris qu'elle ne l'était pas, tu quittas la pièce aussitôt, trop lâche pour lui répondre. Ce fut avec des larmes de culpabilité dans les yeux que tu retrouvas Pâris ; il les essuya délicatement du doigt. « Tu te sens prête à me suivre ? » te demanda-t-il. Tu acquiesças, plus certaine que jamais. Tu préférais tout abandonner et rester près de lui que tout garder et le laisser partir. Il t'adressa un sourire rayonnant. Tu te dis que l'avenir ne pouvait être que parfait.

Aphrodite veillait sur vous après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait tourner mal ?

* * *

 _ **Notes :**_

 _ **Concernant le nombre d'enfants d'Hélène et Ménélas : chez Homère, ils n'en ont qu'un, Hermione. Cependant, d'autres auteurs leur donnent des fils en plus. Le nombre semble varier de un à trois, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire. Ces fils sont Morraphios ( pas sûre de l'orthographe), Aethiolas et Plisthène (ou Nicostratos) que, d'après les Chants Cypriens, Hélène a emmené à Troie avec elle.**_

 _ **Plisthène serait aussi le nom du fils aîné d'Atrée (et selon certaines versions, son seul fils et le vrai père d'Agamemnon et Ménélas). C'est aussi celui d'un des fils d'Aéropé et Thyeste (le frère jumeau de Tantale, le premier mari de Clytemnestre dans cette fic.)**_

 _ **Et j'imagine aussi Atrée et Thyeste comme étant jumeaux (plus exactement, faux-jumeaux) car cela crée un contraste avec Castor et Pollux.**_

 _ **Timandra a apparemment quitté son mari pour Phylée. En revanche, je ne sais absolument pas comment ils se sont rencontrés, donc ce que j'ai écrit ici est le fruit de mon imagination.**_

 _ **Et merci de m'avoir lue.**_


	8. Un de perdu, deux de retrouvés

_**Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnage n'est de moi. Vous connaissez la chanson...**_

* * *

 **Un de perdu, deux de retrouvés**

 **1**

La veille de la naissance de Pâris, tu avais fait ce rêve alarmant : tu accouchais d'une torche enflammée. Celle-ci échappait aux mains de la sage-femme et roulait au sol. Les flammes se transformaient en serpents de feu qui se répandaient dans la chambre, brûlant tout sur leur passage. En un rien de temps, l'incendie se propageait à tout le palais, puis à toute la cité. Simple cauchemar ou avertissement des dieux, il t'avait laissée perplexe.

Le lendemain matin, tu en avais parlé à Priam. Évidemment, sans que tu le saches à cet instant, il en avait référé à son tour à son fils, Ésacos, le garçon qu'il avait eu avec sa première épouse. Il avait le don de clairvoyance et savait interpréter les rêves. La réponse qu'il avait donnée à ton mari était terrible. Priam, cependant, désireux de ne pas prendre de mesure drastique sur le coup, avait estimé plus judicieux d'avoir un deuxième avis. Mais les prêtres d'Apollon qu'il consulta lui donnèrent une réponse identique : l'enfant à naître était un danger pour Troie.

Bien sûr, tout cela, tu l'ignorais. Les premières contractions s'étaient faites ressentir en fin de matinée alors que tu te trouvais dans tes appartements, occupée à tisser. Au début, tu avais cru à une fausse alerte. Après tout, il était encore trop tôt. L'humidité entre tes jambes t'avait prouvé le contraire : le bébé arrivait bel et bien. Installée sur le lit, le corps secoué par des contractions de plus en plus rapprochées et de plus en plus virulente, tu suais et haletais. La douleur de l'accouchement, tu connaissais ; tu avais déjà donné naissance trois fois avant celui-ci. Cette fois, ce n'était rien par rapport à la naissance d'Hector. Les heures les plus interminables et pénibles de ta vie. Non, ce ne fut pas de mettre Pâris au monde qui fut le plus dur. Le plus dur vint après.

Après plusieurs heures de labeur, enfin, ton fils était là. Un magnifique petit garçon en parfaite santé. Tu étais exténuée mais cela avait valu le coup. Lorsque Priam, averti par tes esclaves, entra dans la pièce, un sourire illumina ton visage malgré la fatigue. Mais sur le sien, tu ne pus lire que de la peine. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demandas-tu d'une voix essoufflée. Pas de réponse. Il s'approcha du lit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Puis, à ta grande stupeur, tu vis sa main gauche enserrer le petit cou. « Que fais-tu ? » glapis-tu, horrifiée. Il hésita et se ravisa. Tu crus un instant qu'il allait te repasser le bébé ; au lieu de ça, il appela son serviteur qui se tenait derrière ta porte.

Quand l'homme entra, il lui tendit votre fils et lui donna les instructions suivantes: « Emmène cet enfant sur le mont Ida et abandonne-le. Sa vie sera désormais entre les mains des dieux. » Comment ? Avais-tu bien entendu ou la fatigue te faisait-elle délirer ? Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, c'était votre enfant, votre fils. Pourquoi méritait-il un tel sort ? Pourquoi méritais-tu un tel sort ? Tu supplias, tu hurlas : « Laissez-moi mon bébé ! Laissez-le-moi ! » Mais, tu vis le serviteur s'en aller, Pâris dans les bras.

Plus tard, lorsque tu l'avais questionné sur la raison de son geste, Priam t'avait avoué ce que lui avait dit ton beau-fils, ce que lui avaient dit les prêtres. Ton rêve, tu avais espéré qu'il n'avait été qu'un banal cauchemar sans aucune portée, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Cependant, il te fallut plusieurs semaines avant de poser cette question.

Après la perte de ton fils, être en présence de Priam te resta pendant un temps insupportable. Tu n'arrivais même plus à lui parler, trop dégoûtée par ce qu'il t'avait fait. À sa simple vue, tu repensais à sa main prête à étrangler ton enfant. Puis, tu avais eu besoin de comprendre ses raisons. Les obtenir t'avait aidé à mettre progressivement ta rancœur de côté. Ton époux était roi, il était compréhensible qu'il place le bien-être de sa cité avant celui de ton enfant. Mais comprendre cela n'avait quand même pas rendu la chose facile à accepter. Un trimestre au moins avait été nécessaire avant que tu ne tentes un rapprochement. Et tu l'avais fait davantage par sens du devoir que par véritable envie.

La naissance de Déiphobe, l'année suivante, fut dure psychologiquement. Quand on l'avait placé dans tes bras, tu étais revenue dans le passé, un an en arrière. Pourtant, il ressemblait peu à son frère. Pendant longtemps, tu te sentis incapable de le regarder. Le moindre contact avec lui était une épreuve. Tu en éprouvais une vive culpabilité, mais c'était au-dessus de tes forces. Tu ne pouvais pas être près de lui sans penser à Pâris.

* * *

Puis d'autres années passèrent et avec elles le nombre de tes enfants s'agrandit. Tu repensais souvent à Pâris mais la peine de sa perte, si elle n'avait pas disparu, s'était atténuée. Et lorsque tu pensais à lui, tu l'imaginais vivant et bien-portant, tu ne pouvais pas l'imaginer autrement. Tu étais intimement persuadée qu'il était en vie, ton instinct te le soufflait. Dans ton esprit, il avait été recueilli par les bergers qui vivaient sur le mont où il avait dû être abandonné et grandissait à présent au milieu des troupeaux. Tu ne saurais pas dire pourquoi tu avais cette image en tête, peut-être que les dieux te l'avaient envoyée. Toujours était-il que tu avais l'espoir qu'il te revienne un jour.

Et ce ne fut pas un vain espoir, même s'il te fallut plus de seize années pour le voir se concrétiser.

Le retour de Pâris se passa au cours des jeux funèbres que Priam avait instaurées des années auparavant en mémoire de son père, Laomédon, tué par Héraclès. Un geste de représailles de la part du héros grec parce que ton beau-père lui avait finalement refusé la paire de chevaux qui lui avait au préalable promise en remerciement du sauvetage de sa fille Hésione. Les dieux Apollon et Poséidon avaient en effet envoyé le monstre marin Cléto sur Troie au motif que Laomédon ne les avaient pas adéquatement honorés pour la construction des murailles de la cité. Telle Andromède, la pauvre sœur de Priam avait été offerte en victime à la terrible bête.

Et encore une fois, le père de ton mari n'avait pas tenu ses engagements. De retour du pays des Amazones, Héraclès, l'esprit revanchard, avait pris d'assaut Troie avec ses hommes. Priam avait été le seul des cinq fils légitimes de Laomédon à en ressortir vivant. Quant à Hésione, l'Achéen l'avait donnée à l'un de ses amis, Télamon de Salamine. Priam n'avait jamais pu oublier ce jour funeste qui lui avait enlevé son père, ses frères et sa sœur.

Pâris s'inscrivit à ces jeux, un parfait anonyme venu de la campagne, dans l'espoir de récupérer son taureau blanc que ton mari avait désigné comme prix cette année. Comme le voulait la coutume, le bovin devait être sacrifié par le gagnant en l'honneur des dieux. Il remporta la quasi totalité des épreuves.

Sa victoire rendit Déiphobe furieux. Ton fils détestait perdre et encore plus si c'était contre un simple berger. Se sentant humilié par sa victoire, il l'attaqua. Priam eut beau lui ordonner d'arrêter, Déiphobe, emporté par sa colère, ne l'écouta pas. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il intervint, le vieil Agélaos, l'un des gardiens de bétail en charge des troupeaux royaux. Tu l'avais déjà rencontré deux ou trois fois au cours de ta vie. Il vous montra une couverture finement tissée, une couverture que tu reconnus immédiatement. C'était celle dans laquelle ton Pâris avait été enveloppé. « Mon fils ! » lâchas-tu, émue aux larmes. Ton mari aussi était troublé.

Votre enfant était ici, vivant. Un magnifique jeune homme de seize ans. « Je l'ai découvert allaité par une ourse. » vous raconta Agélaos. Une ourse ? Incroyable ! Les dieux avaient veillé sur ton enfant. « Ma femme l'a appelé Alexandre. » Alexandre, c'était un beau nom, mais, pour toi, il avait toujours été Pâris et il le resterait.

« Il doit mourir ! » le ton rauque de la voix de ta fille Cassandre, prêtresse d'Apollon, se fit entendre. La pauvrette avait un air affolé et ses cheveux auburn étaient complètement ébouriffés. Ses joues portaient des traces de griffures. _Encore une de ses crises_ , pensas-tu.

Cassandre et son frère jumeau Hélénos avaient reçu le don de prophétie par les serpents sacrés du temple d'Apollon. En leur léchant les oreilles, les reptiles leur avaient conféré cette particularité. Mais si les prophéties d'Hélénos semblaient faire toujours sens, celles de Cassandre paraissaient plus absurdes les unes que les autres. C'était la malédiction dont Apollon avait frappé ta fille pour l'avoir rejeté.

« Qu'as-tu dit, Cassandre ? grinça Priam.

\- Père, Pâris est un danger pour Troie, tu le sais. S'il vit, nous sommes tous condamnés.

\- Arrête ce ramassis de sornettes !

\- Et le rêve de ma mère ? La prédiction d'Ésacos ? La prophétie ? Rappelle-toi !

\- C'en est assez, Cassandre ! Ton frère vit, c'est la volonté des dieux. Voudrais-tu que je les remercie de ce cadeau en le tuant ? Maintenant si tu ne sens pas capable de te réjouir du retour de ton frère comme il se doit, tant pis.

\- Si tu ne le tues pas, père, ne l'accueille pas chez nous. Qu'il reste loin de Troie ! Ou ce sont la mort et le feu qui nous attendent. » Elle pointa ensuite le doigt vers le roi spartiate, Ménélas. « Et toi ! éructa-t-elle. Sache que c'est ta femme qui attisera ces flammes ! Elle est un cadeau empoisonné ! La mort est dans son sillage et tu seras son instrument !

\- Cassandre, j'ai dit : ça suffit ! intervint ton époux. Va-t-en, nous t'avons assez entendue !

\- Non père, vous refusez tous de m'entendre, d'entendre la vérité. Maintenant, restez sourds si cela vous chante, mais je vous aurais prévenus. » Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'éloigna. Son intervention fut vite oubliée et toute la cité, en proie de nouveau à la joie, ovationna Pâris, ton fils perdu et retrouvé.

* * *

Une année passa. Pâris faisait désormais partie intégrante de la famille. Hector l'avait immédiatement pris sous son aile et lui enseignait tout ce qu'un prince devait savoir. Tu ne t'attendais pas à moins de ton fils aîné, un exemple d'honorabilité et de vertu. Désirant être digne de son statut de prince héritier, il faisait toujours preuve de générosité et de responsabilité. De tous tes enfants, il était celui qui te rendait le plus fière. Tu savais bien qu'une mère ne devrait pas avoir de favori, mais Hector était le tien.

Et cette année-ci, de dix-huit, le nombre de ta progéniture passerait à dix-neuf. Dix-neuf enfants en vingt ans. Mais celui-là serait certainement le dernier. Tu avais déjà quarante ans et tu ne voyais pas en avoir un de plus après.

Polydore vit le jour peu avant l'hiver, un joli bébé costaud. Mais avant sa naissance, le malheur qu'avait vu Cassandre se déclencha, là-bas à Sparte.

Priam qui avait, malgré les années, toujours l'intention de récupérer sa sœur avait confié à Pâris la mission de convaincre Ménélas de les aider dans cette entreprise. Il avait vu cela comme un moyen pour votre fils de faire ses preuves. Pâris avait été excité de se voir confier une tâche aussi importante (mais, tu apprendrais plus tard que son enthousiasme était aussi lié à autre chose).

Il avait mis les voiles accompagné par ton beau-fils Énée, l'époux de ta fille Créuse.

Le lendemain, de son côté, Hector avait pris la route de la Cilicie pour rencontrer sa promise, Andromaque.

À présent, six mois étaient passés depuis le départ de Pâris. Polydore grandissait. Le mariage d'Andromaque et d'Hector avait été célébré quelques jours auparavant, malgré les demandes de ce dernier d'attendre le retour de son frère pour le faire ; Priam avait estimé qu'il avait été suffisamment reporté comme ça.

Et un jour, alors que tu ne t'y attendais plus, Pâris revint. Mais il ne revint pas seul et la personne qui était venue avec lui n'était nulle autre que Hélène de Sparte.

* * *

 **2**

Tous ces mois de voyage t'avaient paru interminables. Mais enfin, vous étiez arrivés ! Troie était toute proche. Dans quelques instants, tu la verrais de près. Tu avais hâte d'en parcourir les rues, de découvrir toutes ces merveilles dont t'avait parlé Pâris. Ses murs étaient, d'après lui, décorés de motifs aux couleurs chatoyantes ; ils étaient imposants et majestueux et aucuns ne pouvaient rivaliser avec eux. « Tu seras à ta place en leur sein, t'assurait-il. La plus belle femme du monde mérite de vivre dans la plus belle cité du monde.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre avec toi ! lui répétais-tu. Peu importe où !

\- Même dans la bergerie de mon père adoptif ? te charriait-il.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises ! » riais-tu avant de l'embrasser. Habiter dans une bergerie, quelle idée extravagante ! Tu étais quand même la fille de Zeus !

Jamais, tu ne t'étais sentie aussi heureuse de ta vie que dans le char qui roulait vers Troie, ton bras enroulé autour de celui de Pâris. Quand la cité t'apparut, baignée par le soleil, tu poussas un cri d'éblouissement. C'était tellement beau ! Les mots de Pâris n'avaient pas fait justice à cette magnificence. À présent, tu désirais encore plus qu'avant y vivre. Tu ne pourrais rêver de vie plus merveilleuse qu'une à l'intérieur de cette cité.

Vous en aviez pourtant visité des lieux, Pâris et toi, au cours de ces mois en mer : l'île de Cranaé où votre union avait été bénie par Aphrodite et où vous aviez fait l'amour pour la première fois, le moment que tu avais attendu depuis que tu l'avais embrassé ; Chypre où vous aviez obtenu d'autres navires ; Sidon où votre séjour s'était mal terminé à cause d'un regard indécent que t'avait lancé le roi du coin au cours d'un banquet et qui avait déclenché un geste meurtrier de Pâris ; et même l'Égypte. Mais aucun de ces endroits n'était Troie, aucun n'était sa cité. Là, vous ne seriez pas des étrangers.

Oui, bien sûr, tu en étais encore une pour l'instant, mais les siens comprendraient que tu étais faite pour être avec Pâris. Il était la part qui te manquait, la joie que tu avais oubliée. Il t'était précieux. Chacun de ses sourires, chacun de ses légers froncements de sourcils, chacun de ses éclats de rire, chacun de ses baisers te le rendaient cher. La façon qu'il avait de faire des mimiques rigolotes à Plisthène pour l'entendre gazouiller d'amusement, tu ne t'en lassais pas. Il aimait beaucoup ton fils. Tu aurais tellement voulu qu'il fût l'un de tes prétendants pour te trouver à présent avec lui sans avoir dû fuir en douce, entacher l'honneur de ton premier mari, et laisser derrière toi ta fille.

Parfois, tu te sentais coupable d'avoir commis des actes pareils mais un sourire de Pâris faisait toujours disparaître ce sentiment. _Tout est pour le mieux_ , te disais-tu. Tu serais restée, tu aurais dépéri et Ménélas aurait fini par te répugner parce qu'il n'était pas Pâris. Il ne méritait pas ça. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

Peut-être aurais-tu pu choisir un autre moment que la nuit de son départ pour des obsèques, mais l'occasion avait été trop belle pour la louper. Tu serais partie le lendemain ou le surlendemain, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la disparition de son grand-père maternel avait profondément affecté Ménélas (auquel cas tu aurais peut-être hésité à partir si vite), il le connaissait très peu. Catrée avait en effet coupé tous les ponts avec Aéropé, depuis qu'il l'avait vendue à Nauplios. Donc si Ménélas s'y était rendu, ça avait été par pur devoir et non par affection pour l'homme.

À présent, de toute manière, tu n'avais plus besoin de penser à tout ça. Plus que quelques minutes et vous seriez arrivés. Déjà, tu voyais les Troyens amassés aux remparts et un comité d'accueil devant les portes Scées. L'homme à la tête du groupe était Hector, le frère aîné de Pâris. À côté de lui, Énée qui était parti en avance pour prévenir de votre arrivée. Pâris sauta du char et alla salua son frère. Les embrassades furent chaleureuses. « Petit frère ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps !

\- Bonjour Hector ! Le plaisir est partagé.

\- Tu as l'air en forme.

\- Toi aussi. Attends, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Hélène, viens mon amour ! » Tu descendis du véhicule à ton tour. Pâris plaça un bras autour de tes épaules et annonça fièrement : « Hector, mon frère, voici Hélène !

\- Bonjour, prince Hector ! le saluas-tu.

\- Hélène ? Hélène de Sparte ? te questionna-t-il, la mine suspicieuse.

\- Non, maintenant, elle est Hélène de Troie ! appuya ton mari.

\- Ça, ce sera à père d'en décider, Pâris.

\- Pourquoi refuserait-il ? Hélène est ma femme par la volonté d'Aphrodite.

\- Et notre tante ? Toujours à Salamine, n'est-ce pas ? Pâris, je ne sais pas ce qui t'est venu à l'esprit, mais j'espère que ça ne se retournera pas contre nous... Bon, suivez-moi. Père et mère sont impatients de te revoir. » Enfin, tu allais rencontrer Priam et Hécube. Ton cœur battait la chamade.

* * *

Convaincre Priam ne fut pas aussi facile que tu l'avais espéré, mais il avait fini par réaliser que, si tu étais ici, c'était la volonté des dieux. Le souverain de Troie avait un trop grand respect pour eux pour agir à l'encontre de leur volonté.

Si Hécube avait été dans la réserve avec toi à ton arrivée, tu avais mis cela sur le compte de la pudeur. Pourquoi t'en voudrait-elle d'avoir choisi son fils et de le rendre heureux ? Pâris avait rayonné lorsqu'il t'avait présentée à elle. Quel motif avait-elle pour te blâmer ?

Andromaque fut une autre affaire. La jeune épouse d'Hector se montra méfiante et distante. Elle te jugeait.

Les autres frères de Pâris t'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Ces sœurs également, à l'exception de deux : Ilioné, la plus âgée des enfants d'Hécube, qui vivait en Thrace et que, de ce fait, tu n'avais pas pu rencontrer ; et Cassandre qui, elle, refusait catégoriquement de te dire bonjour. Son comportement te choquait. Tu ne lui avais rien fait, pourtant ! Elle ne te connaissait même pas ! Se pourrait-il qu'elle fût jalouse ? Heureusement, son frère Hélénos était un garçon affable, timide mais sympathique.

La plus jeune des sœurs de Pâris, c'était Polyxène, une adorable fillette de sept ans, bientôt huit. Comme lui, elle avait les cheveux châtain clair et le regard brillant. Elle fut très heureuse de faire ta connaissance et t'emmena immédiatement à sa suite découvrir le palais. Son enthousiasme était communicatif. Elle te faisait penser tes petites sœurs avant l'adolescence ; elle te faisait penser à Iphigénie... et à Hermione. Principalement à Hermione. Et tu ne t'y étais pas attendue.

Hermione, comment allait-elle ? Ah, si tu pouvais la voir juste un bref instant ! Et tes parents ? Non, il fallait que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Ça ne te faisait aucun bien. Tu avais fait ton choix, tu avais choisi Pâris. Maintenant, tu devais accepter les conséquence aussi dures étaient-elles. Depuis plus de six mois, tu avais attendu le moment où tu deviendrais officiellement troyenne et il allait arriver bientôt.

Après-demain, Pâris et toi alliez célébrer votre mariage. L'idée que cette union s'officialise te rendait folle de joie. Bien sûr, tu avais entendu les murmures de quelques jaloux ignorants de l'amour ; tu avais entendu les propos d'Andromaque à Hector. Vous marier déshonorerait Troie ; il valait mieux te mettre à bord d'un navire en partance pour Sparte tout de suite. Un nom revenait quelquefois : Œnone. Tu n'avais aucune idée de qui c'était, et tu n'avais pas l'intention de le savoir. Tu te fichais de tous ces ragots, le seul qui importait était Pâris. Si des gens crachaient sur votre bonheur, tant pis pour eux, tu n'allais pas te priver d'être heureuse juste pour leur faire plaisir.

Et tu croyais alors que ce bonheur durerait tout le reste de ta vie.

L'amour te berçait d'illusions.

* * *

 _ **NB : Concernant les frères de Priam, chez Apollodore, ils sont tous tués pendant l'attaque d'Héraclès (ou Hercule) ; en revanche, dans L'Iliade, certains des anciens de Troie comme Lampos ou Hicétaon sont désignés comme étant des frères de Priam. Pour éviter ce paradoxe, j'ai estimé ici que seuls les fils légitimes de Laomédon étaient morts. **_

_**Pour ce qui est de l'interprète du rêve d'Hécube, selon les versions, c'est soit**_ _ **Ésacos (ou Aesacos, ou**_ _ ** _ **Ésaque) soit Cassandre. Dans cette fic, Cassandre est plus jeune que Pâris. En effet, j'ai considéré que Déiphobe était plus âgé que Hélénos et que c'était pour cette raison qu'on lui avait donné Hélène en mariage après la mort de Pâris. plutôt qu'à son frère (une pratique qui s'appelle le lévirat). Après, bien sûr, c'est seulement ma vision personnelle. Et de toute façon, l'ordre des enfants d'Hécube n'est jamais très précis.  
**_**_

 _ ** _ **Autre info, cette fois concernant le décès de Catrée : je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez mais au chapitre 5, j'avais fait mention de lui et de la prophétie selon laquelle il serait tué par l'un de ses enfants. Et bien, comme toujours dans la mythologie grecque, la prophétie s'est réalisée. C'est son fils, qui s'était réfugié à Rhodes pour échapper à la prophétie, qui l'a tué par confusion, croyant que c'était un pirate. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ça me rappelle un peu le mythe d'Œdipe (sans l'inceste).**_**_

 _ **Sinon, je n'ai en vrai aucune idée de pourquoi étaient célébrés les jeux que Pâris a gagnés. Mais les présenter comme une commémoration de Laomédon me permettait de parler un peu du mythe (histoire d'étaler un peu plus ma culture glanée grâce à Wikipédia).**_

 _ **Ah, et Achéen = Grec.**_


	9. Passion aveuglante

_**Aucun personnage n'est de moi.**_

* * *

 **Passion aveuglante**

 **1**

Seule dans ta chambre faiblement éclairée par une lampe à huile, tu maudissais trois jours de ta vie : celui où Apollon t'avait jeté sa malédiction, te donnant le statut de folle aux yeux de tout le monde ; celui où Pâris avait accepté le cadeau d'Aphrodite ; et celui où il avait ramené ce _cadeau_ en question, la reine de Sparte en personne. Une beauté inégalée et maintenant une nouvelle sœur pour toi, au même titre qu'Andromaque, puisqu'elle avait épousé ton frère. Du moins, était-ce que tout le monde voulait te faire accepter, parce que tu n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec cela.

Oh, qu'Hélène fût vraiment très belle, ce fait, tu ne pouvais pas le nier, mais qu'elle fût désormais ta sœur, ça, tu le refusais. Jamais, elle ne le serait ; tu ne voulais aucun lien avec elle. Peu importe qu'elle fût à présent légalement (et encore cela restait sujet à débat) la femme de l'un de tes frères, jamais tu ne la considérerais en ces termes. Pour toute ta fratrie, elle faisait désormais partie de votre famille ; même Hélènos, à ton plus grand regret, l'appelait ''ma sœur''. Pour ta part, tu ne suivrais pas ce mouvement, jamais.

Elle n'était pas ta sœur, juste une étrangère, une intruse. Sa place n'était pas parmi vous, qu'elle retourne chez elle ! Elle était l'instrument de votre condamnation ; elle avait apporté la mort en dot. Pourtant, elle paraissait si innocente lorsqu'on la regardait ; hautaine, certainement, mais dépourvue de toute mauvaise intention. Mais, tu savais voir au-delà des apparences. Oh, elle ignorait sûrement elle-même à quel point elle était dangereuse ; pourtant, dès que tu posais les yeux sur elle, un incendie ravageur t'apparaissait et tu voyais Troie engloutie par les flammes. À chaque fois que tu tombais sur Pâris et elle en train de roucouler, tu avais envie de crier : « Assassins ! » mais tu préférais t'éloigner d'eux en vitesse. Leur passion ne consumerait pas qu'eux et ils étaient trop inconscients pour s'en rendre compte.

Tu avais souvent envie de secouer Pâris, de lui rappeler qu'il était un prince désormais, qu'il avait des responsabilités envers son pays. Mais ton frère vivait dans un rêve, et dans sa tête un prince faisait tout ce qui lui chantait, peu importe si cela causait du tort à d'autres. La famille de la Laconienne, son mari officiel, il ne paraissait pas s'inquiéter d'eux ni de leur réaction. Quant à sa première compagne et à leur enfant, au mont Ida, qui espéraient le revoir, ils semblaient lui être devenus anecdotiques. Les avaient-ils vraiment oubliés, la nymphe Œnone et leur petit Corythos ? Apparemment, oui. La Spartiate les avait fait sortir de son esprit. « Tu n'es pas un prince, tu es un enfant gâté ! » étais-tu parfois à deux doigts de lui crier. Tu aurais voulu qu'il réalise sa bêtise, qu'il cherche à la réparer. Mais non, il agissait comme si ces actes n'allaient pas avoir de reportées.

Tu blâmais vos parents de ne pas le discipliner suffisamment. Ils se sentaient coupables de l'avoir abandonnée et, de ce fait, lui passaient la plupart de ses caprices. Ils se montraient plus laxistes envers lui qu'envers aucun d'entre vous. Ta main à couper que si Déiphobe ou Hélènos avaient ramené une femme déjà mariée à un homme qui les avait accueilli chez lui, votre père aurait tout de suite mis la dame en question dans un navire en direction de son pays et les auraient sévèrement punis. Mais ni Déiphobe, ni Hélènos n'auraient jamais commis un acte aussi stupide ni aussi répréhensible. Violer les lois sacrées de l'hospitalité signifiait commettre une offense contre Zeus, mais ça, Pâris ne l'avait visiblement pas appris ou retenu. Ou peut-être pensait-il qu'Aphrodite avait du pouvoir sur le souverain de l'Olympe.

Quant à Hélène, ne connaissait-elle pas ces lois ? En tant que reine, il était certain que si. Considérait-elle que sa filiation lui permettait d'y faire abstraction ? Bien mille fois, tu avais entendu ses justifications : Aphrodite l'avait promise à Pâris ; elle et lui étaient liés ; jamais plus ils ne pourraient être l'un sans l'autre ; etc. Mais les désirs de la déesse de l'amour étaient-ils une raison suffisante pour les bafouer ? Pas selon toi, mais elle ne partageait pas ton point de vue.

Tu lui avais rappelé une fois qu'elle avait un mari, là-bas en Laconie. « Pâris est mon seul époux, avait-elle rétorqué. Le mari que les dieux m'ont choisi. La volonté des dieux prime sur celle des hommes. » _Pas la volonté des dieux,_ avais-tu été près de contre-attaquer, _seulement celle d'une déesse._ Et puis, elle avait surenchéri : « Ne me demande pas de m'éloigner de lui, Cassandre. Si l'on m'y oblige, je m'éteindrais peu à peu. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti dès que je l'ai rencontré. À la façon dont il m'a regardée, j'ai eu l'impression de renaître, je te le jure ! Avant lui, je n'étais qu'une enveloppe vide, je subissais ma vie, et je ne veux surtout pas revenir à cet état. » Bien sûr ! Une enveloppe vide, rien que ça ! On devinait facilement, en la regardant, combien la malheureuse avait souffert avant ! Elle avait espéré que tu la prennes en compassion avec un discours pareil ? Ce charabia t'avait plutôt donné envie de la gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Tu maudissais sa sottise et son irresponsabilité, autant que tu maudissais celles de Pâris. Sans doute, justifiaient-elles leur union. Après tout, ne disait-on pas : qui se ressemble s'assemble ?

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et tes visions se faisaient de plus en plus alarmantes. La mort y régnait. Elle cinglait les flots, talonnant les armées grecques en route.

Cela allait faire bientôt huit mois qu'elle était à Troie lorsque ton père reçut un message en provenance de Mysie ; la flotte achéenne menée par Achille, fils de la nymphe Thétis, venait d'attaquer ce royaume par mégarde. Cette méprise géographique avait coûté beaucoup de guerriers au roi Télèphe mais aussi aux Grecs. Avec tous ces soldats blessés, ils n'auraient pas d'autres choix que de retourner chez eux pour regagner leurs forces. Mais ce ne serait qu'une accalmie avant que la tempête se déchaine.

Cette nouvelle, tu l'avais apprise de la bouche de ton jumeau. Hélènos avait le privilège d'assister aux réunions de votre père avec son conseil et, tout ce qu'il y entendait, il te le répétait. Tu avais aperçu des bribes de bataille en rêve ces derniers jours, mais tu n'avais jusque-là aucune idée de l'endroit où elles se déroulaient et savais simplement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Troie. Grâce au renseignement de ton frère, tu avais pu conclure qu'il s'agissait en fait de la Mysie. L'homme blessé à la jambe d'un coup de lance, ce devait être le roi Télèphe ; et le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, encore adolescent, qui avait été le premier à attaquer, était vraisemblablement Achille. Celui-là combattait comme si les lances et les flèches autour de lui n'existaient pas ; il prenait des vies, indifférent aux risques.

Tu avais eu une nuit une vision d'un bébé que sa mère immergeait dans les eaux du Styx en le tenant par le talon. Cette femme n'était pas humaine, était-ce Thétis ? Et ce bébé, est-ce que c'était Achille ? Ton instinct te soufflait que oui. Tu connaissais la réputation des eaux du Styx. On prétendait qu'elles rendaient invincible. Si cette réputation était fondée, tu craignais le pire. Qui pouvait vaincre un guerrier qu'aucune arme ne pouvait blesser ? Il fallait espérer que la trop grande assurance qu'il paraissait avoir lui fasse faire un faux pas, mais tu n'étais pas du genre à espérer. Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu voyais de lui, c'était un animal féroce qu'on avait trop longtemps retenu en cage et qui, à présent, était déchainé. Et tu devinais qu'il causerait des ravages chez toi.

La bataille en Mysie avait au moins eu le mérite de mettre ton père en garde. Il avait accéléré les préparatifs de défense de la cité. Hector supervisait l'entraînement militaire des jeunes recrues avec Énée, et Déiphobe avait été chargé de vérifier l'armement

En revanche, cet évènement n'avait pas modifié les comportements de Pâris et Hélène qui se conduisaient encore comme des jeunes amoureux, aveugles au monde qui les entourait. La guerre qui se profilait ne semblait pas du tout les inquiéter. Ils ne voyaient pas la mort qui arrivait. Ils ne voyaient pas l'incendie que la flamme de leur passion allait déclencher. Elle ne voyait que lui et il ne voyait qu'elle. Tout le reste leur était sans importance. À l'instar d'Achille, mais pour d'autres raisons, ils étaient indifférents au danger.

Lorsque Hector exigeait de Pâris qu'il participe aux entraînements militaires, ce dernier rétorquait ne pas en voir l'intérêt et Hélène plaignait le "pauvre amour" si durement traité par son frère. Hélènos t'avait fait part de la façon dont elle était parvenue à amadouer votre grand frère pour qu'il adoucisse l'entraînement de son mari. « Tous ces exercices physiques l'exténuent, lui aurait-elle dit. Le pauvre, il n'a pas l'habitude de se dépenser autant. Et en cas de vrai combat, il ne pourrait pas se battre s'il est trop épuisé. Pourquoi ne pas te montrer plus indulgent avec lui ? Je suis certaine que tu peux lui accorder un peu de repos en plus. Un guerrier doit être au mieux de sa forme, n'est-ce pas ? » Tu l'avais visualisée parfaitement, son air soucieux, ses regards attendrissants, sans même avoir été témoin de la scène. Tu commençais à plutôt bien la connaître. Et Hector s'était laissé charmer.

Résultat, grâce à l'intervention de sa femme, Pâris se contentait du minimum de base pour les exercices qui n'étaient pas son fort et se concentrait principalement sur celui dans lequel il excellait : le tir à l'arc. Il avait un talent certain avec cette arme ; malheureusement, elle était jugée indigne d'un prince car cataloguée comme arme de lâche, bonne pour un chasseur mais pas pour un soldat. Hector avait essayé d'enseigner le maniement de l'épée à votre frère peu après son retour au sein de votre famille, il s'était révélé un élève médiocre. Par accident, il avait même blessé l'un des fils du conseiller Anténor, une blessure qui avait fini par s'infecter et tuer le jeune homme. Depuis, il n'aimait pas toucher à cette arme et ne se munissait d'une qu'en y étant contraint ; et encore, il fallait le voir regarder le métal avec crainte. Avoir involontairement causé une mort l'avait marqué. Mais ça, c'était avant, avant que _l'amour_ ne le transforme. Maintenant, il avait perdu cette conscience.

Tu te souvenais encore de lui, les premiers mois qui avaient suivi sa réapparition, encore perdu dans ce monde qu'il découvrait mais enthousiaste. Charmeur et vantard, parfois impertinent, mais plein de ressources et cherchant toujours à s'améliorer. Tu n'arrivais pas à l'aimer parce que tu savais ce qu'il coûterait à ta cité, mais tu devais bien admettre qu'il était alors plein de bonne volonté. Puis, au fil des mois, il s'était mis à changer.

Ces changements avaient presque été imperceptibles au début, mais tu les avais remarqués. Alors qu'il parlait très souvent d'Œnone les premiers mois et allait la voir régulièrement, peu à peu elle se raréfia dans ses discussions. Lui qui avait été si enchanté d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, manifesta par la suite de moins en moins de joie pour la nouvelle. Il devenait indolent, perdait de son enthousiasme initial. Hélène l'obnubilait avant même qu'il ne l'eût rencontrée. Et à présent, elle l'obnubilait toujours.

* * *

 **2**

Faire l'amour à Pâris allumait en toi un feu que lui seul pouvait éteindre mais qu'il ravivait à chaque fois. Et pas le simple feu de l'âtre, plutôt un feu de forêt qui consumait tout, toute réserve, toute prudence, toute culpabilité, tout doute, tout souvenir du passé. Seul Pâris subsistait. Pâris et ses mains ; Pâris et sa bouche ; Pâris et son sexe. Une part de toi savait ces flammes dangereuses, mais elles étaient trop fascinantes ; leur chaleur était trop attirante pour que tu aies la volonté de t'éloigner d'elles. Tu étais un papillon attiré par la lampe allumée, le risque de brûler n'importait pas, tout ce qui comptait était de rester au plus près de cette chaude lumière.

Les mots d'amour que te murmurait ton mari faisaient fondre tes barrières et naître un torrent de lave qui se répandait dans tout ton corps. Personne, à ta connaissance, ne savait prononcer ces mots mieux que lui. Ménélas n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec eux et tes parents les employaient avec beaucoup de parcimonie. Chez Pâris, au contraire, ils sortaient de sa bouche instantanément, sans gêne ni retenue. Comme tu l'aimais l'entendre te chuchoter que tu étais tout son univers et qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, à quel point tu étais merveilleuse et plus belle qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Tu te sentais si spéciale lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots, presque l'égale des déesses.

Vous pourriez rester des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des journées entières même, voire toute votre vie. Juste vous emmitoufler dans ce bonheur que vous vous apportiez mutuellement et faire abstraction du monde autour de vous pour quelques instants. Tu n'aurais jamais assez des bras de Pâris, de leur vigueur et de leur chaleur. Tu les voulais enroulés autour de toi tout le temps. Une heure loin d'eux était un supplice. Le manque de lui, même court, t'était éprouvant. Tu avais le sentiment de t'éteindre lentement, que ton esprit mourrait, et seul le fait de le revoir te ramenait à la vie.

Tu avais essayé de l'expliquer à Cassandre, elle n'avait pas paru le comprendre. Elle n'avait probablement jamais connu ça. Elle prétendait que tu n'étais pas raisonnable, mais tu n'avais pas envie de l'être, pas si ça signifiait renoncer à Pâris. Une existence sans Pâris était une existence maussade et vide, indigne d'être vécue. Quand il n'était pas à côté de toi, tout s'enlaidissait, mais dès qu'il apparaissait tout semblait plus beau que jamais. Même les teintes les plus ternes gagnaient un nouvel éclat lorsque tu te trouvais avec lui, et le paysage le plus désolé se métamorphosait en paysage idyllique. La beauté de Pâris se propageait à tout ce qui l'entourait.

La petite part de toi qui était restée raisonnable te soufflait que Cassandre avait raison et que cet amour n'était pas sain pour toi, mais tu l'enfouissais à chaque fois qu'elle pointait son nez. Pourquoi cet amour te nuirait-il après tout ? Il était un cadeau d'Aphrodite.

* * *

Après trois mois passés à Troie, tu te découvris enceinte. Tu attendais un enfant de Pâris ! Un bout de l'amour de ta vie grandissait en toi ! Tu n'arrivais pas à réaliser ton bonheur.

Pâris fut surpris lorsque tu lui annonças la bonne nouvelle. « Je... je vais être père ? balbutia-t-il. Encore ? » Encore ? Comment ça, encore ? Tu ne lui posas pas la question et décidas qu'il parlait de Plisthène. Il devait sous-entendre que ton fils était le sien à présent. Croire à cela te remplit de joie - Pâris faisait un excellent père d'adoption - et, en même temps, d'une certaine honte - tu avais privé un père de son enfant par égoïsme. Mais Ménélas avait Hermione, te remémorais-tu. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas garder l'un de tes enfants ? Tu en avais perdu deux et avais dû en laisser un. Plisthène était à toi, tu n'avais pas à te sentir désolée.

Rien ne ternirait ta joie. Pas même d'apprendre que ton peuple avait attaqué la Mysie. Pour tout dire, ce fait ne t'alarma pas plus que cela. Au contraire, tu y vis un bon signe. Oui, tu avais oublié le serment des prétendants, mais les armées grecques étaient rentrées chez elles. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Pâris t'avait convaincue qu'elles ne reviendraient pas. « Troie est trop puissante pour eux, t'assura-t-il. S'ils viennent s'en prendre à nous, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment idiots. » Il avait raison, ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour se lancer dans cette opération, n'est-ce pas ? L'étaient-ils ? Tu préférais te dire que non.

Un autre mois passa. Ton ventre s'arrondissait. Tu étais sur un petit nuage. Hector était ravi de la venue de son neveu. Andromaque te paraissait un peu envieuse parce qu'elle n'était toujours pas enceinte. Cassandre ne fit aucun commentaire, mais tu la vis sangloter ; elle avait des réactions bizarres ! Pâris avait déjà choisi un nom pour le bébé si c'était un garçon : Idaos, en hommage au mont où il avait grandi. Plisthène était enchanté à l'idée de devenir grand frère.

Mais une nuit, tu fus réveillée par de l'humidité entre tes jambes et une douleur dans ton bas-ventre. Tu venais de perdre les eaux bien plus tôt que prévu. Tu avais mal. Tu appelas Aethra, absolument paniquée. La vieille femme te rassura de son mieux. « Il faut te conduire dans la chambre d'accouchement. Peux-tu marcher ? » Tu le pouvais, mais avec difficulté. Tu avanças cahin-caha jusqu'à la salle soutenue par Clymène et Physadie qu'Aethra avait réveillées. La pièce se trouvait, heureusement, à côté de la chambre à coucher. Sur un autel était dressée une effigie d'Illythie, déesse des accouchements. « Pitié, déesse, la prias-tu. Fais que mon bébé aille bien. » Peu après la sage-femme apparut.

Illythie n'avait pas écouté ta prière. L'enfant, un garçon, n'était pas suffisamment formé pour survivre. Encore un fils de perdu. Tu hurlas de rage et de douleur. Ton monde idéal se fissurait. Qu'avais-tu fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Était-ce Héra qui te punissait pour avoir violé ton serment de mariage ? Illythie était sa fille et elle obéissait à ses ordres. Lorsque la sage-femme te prévint que tu ne pourrais sans doute plus avoir d'enfants, tu l'agressas. Qu'en savait-elle ? Qui était-elle pour te prédire cela ? Puis, tu fondis en larmes. C'était injuste, tellement injuste !

La nouvelle mit Pâris en colère, mais il se raccrocha rapidement au côté positif. « Tu es toujours là, c'est le principal. » Mais avoir survécu à cet accouchement, même si tu en remerciais les dieux, n'était pas le principal pour toi. Le principal était que tu avais perdu ton bébé, l'être qui t'unissait à Pâris plus certainement que des vœux matrimoniaux. Une part de toi était morte avec lui et tu n'étais pas sûre qu'elle renaîtrait.

Tu voulais pouvoir, mourir et renaître. Recommencer ta vie au début. Tu persuaderais ton père de donner Clytmenestre en mariage à Ménélas plutôt qu'à son frère. Elle pourrait rester prétendante au trône de Sparte ainsi ; elle l'avait toujours souhaité et elle avait les épaules pour, nettement plus que toi. Elle aurait été une excellente reine pour ton pays de naissance, fiable et exigeante. La Laconie aurait été entre de bonnes mains avec elle. Toi, tu n'avais jamais été faite pour ce rôle. Elle disait autrefois que tu ferais une reine médiocre, peu investie dans cette charge, et que le malchanceux qui t'épouserait gérerait les problèmes du royaume seul ; elle avait raison. Ménélas était un bien meilleur souverain que toi, entièrement dévoué à Sparte, et il n'en était même pas natif. Il était plus attaché à cette cité que toi, alors que tu y étais née. Tu te sentais minable.

Heureusement, ce sentiment ne dura pas. La présence de Pâris fit des miracles. Ses baisers et ses caresses firent renaître la flamme en toi. Ils te firent peu à peu oublier ta peine. À nouveau, tu te mis à sourire et à voir l'avenir positivement. Si vous n'aviez pas d'enfant, tant pis, tu t'en passerais. Il t'aimait et il était près de toi, c'était tout ce qui devait importer.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent plus d'un an que tu vivais à Troie. Ta vie était redevenue une bulle de joie constante.

Tu pensais rester dans cet enchantement pour toujours, mais il avait fallu que cette journée arrive ! Et qu'avec elle, cette nouvelle tombe ! Les Achéens envoyaient ton ancien mari avec Diomède et Ulysse ici, en ambassade. Priam avait reçu le message d'Agamemnon ce matin. Ils étaient sûrement déjà en route. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'accostent.

Est-ce que tu serais contrainte de te tenir devant Ménélas, à devoir justifier ta décision, à devoir lui expliquer l'unique raison de ton départ ? Tu étais tombée follement amoureuse de Pâris, c'était tout ce qui t'avait poussée à partir. Mais serait-il capable d'accepter cette raison ? Tu préférais t'ôter toutes ces interrogations de la tête.

Et faire l'amour à Pâris était le remède miracle pour oublier que, bientôt, ton premier époux entrerait dans le palais de Priam.

* * *

 ** _Bonjour/bonsoir, voici le babla habituel de fin de chapitre._  
**

 ** _Pour cette histoire, j'ai décidé de placer le sacrifice d'Iphigénie après la venue de l'ambassade grecque. Il sera le sujet du chapitre précédent qui sera donc du point de vue... (roulements de tambour) d'Iphigénie._**

 ** _Maintenant, concernant la fausse couche d'Hélène, j'ai eu l'idée que Héra, dégoûtée de ne pas avoir été désignée par Pâris comme la plus belle, fera tout pour compliquer son mariage et donc fera en sorte que lui et Hélène n'aient pas d'enfants._**

 ** _Le nom Idaos n'est pas inventé, il est l'un des trois fils d'Hélène et Pâris chez Dictys de Smyrne, les autres sont Aganos et Bynomos. Ils n'existent pas chez Homère et, dans ma fic, les deux derniers n'existeront pas non plus._**


	10. Leurrée (partie 1)

_**Voici, la première partie de ce chapitre. Comme je la trouvais déjà assez longue, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Du coup, le point de vue d'Hélène viendra après. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Leurrée (partie 1)  
**

Cette journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres depuis le début de cette campagne contre Troie. Ta cousine Hermione, qui vivait avec vous depuis l'enlèvement (ou la fuite, ça dépendait de l'interlocuteur) de sa mère, tes sœurs et toi aviez vaqué à vos occupations habituelles. Puis, la nouvelle était arrivée, portée par ton oncle Ulysse. Tu étais attendue à Aulis où les chefs de toute la Grèce s'étaient rassemblés avec leurs armées en vue de voguer vers Troie pour la seconde fois. Tu y étais attendue pour célébrer ton mariage avec Achille.

Tu allais épouser Achille ? Le fils de Pelée et Thétis ? L'élève du centaure Chiron ? Un guerrier à la si grande réputation malgré son jeune âge ? Toi ? Tu n'arrivais pas à le croire.

« Achille, refuse de mettre les voiles avant la cérémonie, ajouta le roi d'Ithaque.

\- Je le croyais déjà marié, répliqua ta mère, suspicieuse.

\- Il l'était, c'est vrai, reconnut-il. À la fille aînée du roitelet de Skyros. Rien en comparaison de la fille du grand roi de Mycènes.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait eu un enfant de lui.

\- Oui, un garçon qu'elle a eu alors qu'Achille se cachait parmi ses sœurs et elle. Leur mariage était juste un moyen de réparer l'honneur de la fille et d'adoucir la colère du père. Pauvre Lycomède, il pensait qu'Achille ne ferait pas de vagues et il se retrouve avec un petit-fils imprévu. Thétis ne l'avait sans doute pas prévenu que son fils n'allait vraisemblablement pas se…

\- Il y a donc bien eu mariage, le coupa ta mère.

\- N'aie pas d'inquiétudes là-dessus, grande reine. Ton mari a persuadé Lycomède de l'annuler. Il lui a assuré que le trône de Skyros passerait à son petit-fils. Il n'a pas d'héritier mâle direct, cet arrangement lui a convenu. Achille est donc parfaitement libre d'épouser ta charmante fille.

\- Et pourquoi dès maintenant ? Pourquoi dans un camp militaire ?

\- Avant que je parte pour ici, le devin Calchas a prophétisé que cette guerre durerait dix ans. Je ne pense pas qu'Iphigénie attendra jusqu'à là. Et ton mari a fait la promesse solennelle au fils de Pelée de lui donner sa main.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, Ulysse, nous te suivrons à Aulis.

\- Tu veux dire que tu iras aussi ? parut-il s'inquiéter.

\- Bien sûr ! s'étonna-t-elle. Quelle question ! Ne suis-je pas sa mère ?

\- Et tes autres enfants ?

\- Je compte les emmener également.

\- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, lui conseilla-t-il. La route est longue, périlleuse. Et des fillettes, dans un camp militaire, ce n'est franchement pas raisonnable.

\- Mais concernant Iphigénie, ce le serait ?

\- Non plus. Mais la situation est différente. Crois-moi, ton mari aurait préféré un autre lieu pour son mariage, malheureusement, Achille est têtu. Il était catégorique, soit Agamemnon le mariait à Iphigénie avant la traversée, soit il se retirait de l'armée. Et le perdre, ça veut dire perdre un atout formidable, ton mari n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

\- Chrysothémis et Électre resteront, céda ta mère. Mais Oreste, en revanche, vient avec nous.

\- Toi et ta sœur êtes pareilles sur ce point, fit remarquer le rusé. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser vos fils derrière vous.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec Hélène, Ulysse ! grinça-t-elle. Donc, ne me compare jamais à elle !

\- Non, bien sûr, reconnut-il. Je te prie de m'excuser. Ma femme aurait dit la même chose. » Ta mère lui signifia qu'elle lui pardonnait.

Ton mariage, c'était ton mariage qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Malgré les deux journées de préparatifs avant le voyage vers celui-ci, tu ne parvenais toujours pas à le réaliser pleinement. Achille, tu te demandais comment il était. Le fils d'une nymphe ne pouvait être que bel homme.

« Tu n'es pas effrayée ? » voulut savoir Hermione, le matin de ton départ. Ça faisait deux ans et demi qu'elle habitait chez vous. Votre grand-père l'avait confiée à ta mère suite au décès de votre grand-mère. Tu ignorais comment elle était morte, on ne t'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Tu avais demandé pourtant, mais personne n'avait voulu te donner une réponse. Ni ton grand-père, ni ta mère, ni même Hermione qui en ignorait d'ailleurs sans doute, elle-même, la cause.

Mais ne valait-il pas mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas la cruelle vérité ? Que tu ne saches pas que Léda s'était pendue de honte et de désespoir ?

« Un peu, si, répondis-tu à ta cousine. Mais, pour l'instant, à vrai dire, j'ai encore l'impression que ça concerne une autre que moi.

\- Je pense que tu as beaucoup de chance. J'ai entendu dire qu'Achille était très brave.

\- Oui, c'est bien d'être très brave, reconnus-tu. Mais, est-ce qu'il sera gentil avec moi ? Bienveillant ?

\- Personne ne peut être méchant avec toi, Iphigénie, t'assura Hermione d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la contradiction. Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien que je peigne tes cheveux ? » te demanda-t-elle, l'air plein d'espoir. Tu souris et acquiesças. Après tout, ce serait certainement la dernière fois qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Tu t'assis. Ta cousine se saisit d'un peigne en ivoire et commença à le passer méthodiquement dans tes boucles brunes. Elle avait une affection particulière pour ta chevelure.

Soudain, la voix de ta nourrice, Arsinoé, retentit : « Princesse Iphigénie, il est temps d'y aller. » Hermione soupira et reposa le peigne dans son petit coffret. Tu te levas et te tourna vers elle. « Il faut que j'y aille. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu me manqueras.

\- Je viendrai te voir, je te le promets.

\- Moi aussi, je viendrai te voir. Tu sais, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te voir en habit de mariée. Je suis sûre que tu seras très belle. Achille a beaucoup de chance.

\- Toi aussi, ton mari aura beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

\- Oreste ? Il risque de me trouver très vieille ! grimaça-t-elle.

\- Oreste t'adore ! Il te suit partout ! ris-tu. Il préfère être dans tes bras que dans ceux de n'importe qui.

\- Moi aussi, je l'aime énormément, admit ta cousine. Mais il est comme un petit frère pour moi, comme Plis… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Tu la vis réprimer un sanglot. Sa mère et son frère lui manquaient plus qu'elle ne le laissait transparaître. Pour la réconforter, tu enroulas tes bras autour d'elle et embrassas son front. Tu la sentis se détendre. « Au revoir ! » lui murmuras-tu. Elle te répéta ces mots.

Après Hermione, tu fis tes adieux à tes petites sœurs. Chrysothémis, émotive, avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Électre rechigna à te dire au revoir. Elle boudait et rouspétait : « C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi elle a le droit de voir père et pas moi ? Moi aussi, je veux le voir !

\- Ça suffit ! la gronda votre mère. Tes râlements sont insupportables ! Viens dire au revoir à ta sœur, sans faire la tête. » De mauvais gré, ta cadette s'exécuta. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de déposer un baiser claquant sur chacune de ses joues. Elle grommela. Elle détestait ça. Elle n'était absolument pas une adepte des marques d'affection.

« Bien, en route ! ordonna ta mère. Ulysse a suffisamment patienté comme cela.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas un homme impatient, Clytemnestre ! » protesta ton oncle. Son air affecté te fit pouffer. Tu montas dans un char et le convoi se mit en marche.

* * *

Après une dizaine de jours d'un trajet long mais sans encombre, vous atteignîtes enfin Aulis. Aussitôt, le vent frappa ton visage. Oreste, embêté, geignit et enfouit son nez dans la jupe de sa nourrice. « Ulysse, je reconnais que tu avais raison, dit ta mère. Avec ces bourrasques, venir par la mer aurait été trop difficile.

\- Depuis combien de temps, souffle-t-il comme cela ? demandas-tu.

\- Plus d'un mois, je dirais.

\- Et il ne s'est toujours pas calmé depuis ?

\- Pas encore malheureusement. Apparemment, Artémis est en colère et a envoyé Éole nous tourmenter. Mais je suis certain que ton père trouvera une solution pour l'apaiser.

\- Pourquoi la Chasseresse est-elle en colère ? s'enquit ta mère.

\- Qui peut dire avec exactitude pourquoi les dieux se fâchent ? soupira Ulysse.

\- Alors si vous restez ici, ce n'est pas à cause du mariage de ma fille. Mais bien à cause du vent.

\- À cause des deux.

\- Enfin, n'aurait-on pas pu attendre qu'Artémis soit apaisée et célébrer le mariage après ? Ce vent va gâcher la célébration.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il aura cessé de souffler à ce moment.

\- Je l'espère, Ulysse. Je l'espère. »

Ça y était. Vous étiez enfin en bordure du camp. Ton père t'apparut à la tête d'un groupe d'hommes, les cheveux décoiffés par les bourrasques. Tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Certes, il était repassé à la maison après avoir accidentellement combattu les Mysiens, mais il n'était pas resté longtemps. Une fois que tes oncles et Diomède furent rentrés de Troie bredouilles, il s'était à nouveau rendu auprès de chaque roi achéen pour leur demander de joindre ses forces aux siennes.

Vos chars s'arrêtèrent. Brusquement, une silhouette s'élança vers celui où se tenaient Oreste et sa nourrice, et attrapa ton petit frère. La pauvre Myria poussa un cri et manqua s'évanouir. Un vieillard crasseux en haillons tenait Oreste et plantait une dague sur sa gorge. Une odeur rance émanait de lui. Ton frère pleurait, appelait votre mère. Celle-ci s'était figée, paniquée.

« Lâche mon fils, animal ! » éructa ton père, glaive en main. L'homme enfonça sa larme légèrement plus, un filet de sang commença à couler. Ta mère pâlit et hurla de terreur. Oreste était livide et ses sanglots redoublèrent. « Par pitié, supplias-tu. Qui que tu sois, laisse mon frère. Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon ! » Il te dévisagea avec des yeux de dément, des yeux remplis de haine.

« Où est Achille ? cracha-t-il. Plusieurs fois que je demande à le voir et on me chasse toujours ! J'ai attendu trop de temps ! Cette blessure m'a fait souffrir depuis trop de temps ! – il déchira le bas de sa tunique pour découvrir une plaie purulente à sa cuisse droite. Maintenant, amenez-moi Achille où je tue cet enfant !

\- Tue mon fils et tu meurs, saloperie ! l'injuria ton père. Qui es-tu d'abord pour croire que tu peux menacer mon propre sang ?

\- Qui je suis ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tu as pourtant partagé ma nourriture et mon vin en signe de paix.

\- J'ai partagé le vin et la nourriture de beaucoup d'hommes, maugréa ton père. Assez de mystères ! Réponds à ma question !

\- Agamemnon, intervint Ulysse. Je pense savoir qui il est. – Il se tourna vers celui qui tenait ton frère en otage – Tu es Télèphe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien deviné, roi d'Ithaque, ricana le vieillard. Télèphe dont vous avez attaqué le pays, par erreur disiez-vous ! Cela va faire deux ans de ça cette année ! Tu t'en souviens, Agamemnon ? Maintenant, fais venir Achille tout de suite ou dis adieu à ton fils. » Ton père se tourna vers son intendant, Talthybios, et lui ordonna d'aller chercher ton promis. Télèphe desserra sa prise sur Oreste mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

Ta mère et toi, ainsi que votre escorte, fûtes conduites à la tente de votre père. Hagarde, ta mère se laissa choir dans un fauteuil. « Mon pauvre bébé ! répétait-elle, tremblante.

\- Il ira bien, la rassura la vieille Égéa. Tu le retrouveras bientôt, vivant et bien-portant.

\- En es-tu sûre ? demanda-t-elle à celle qui avait été sa nourrice.

\- Ton mari ne laisserait jamais du mal arriver à votre fils.

\- Oui… tu as raison. Tu as parfaitement raison. Maintenant, un peu de vin me ferait du bien. » Sans attendre, Égéa partit à la recherche d'une coupe et de la boisson désirée.

* * *

Ta mère sirotait son vin lorsque ton père entra, Oreste dans les bras. Aussitôt, elle reposa la coupe et se précipita vers ton frère. « Maman ! » s'écria-t-il en tendant ses mains potelées vers elle. Tu t'approchas, toi aussi, extrêmement soulagée et contente de le retrouver sain et sauf. Votre mère le serra contre elle. « Mon trésor ! » l'entendis-tu lui murmurer.

« Achille va soigner la blessure de Télèphe, vous apprit ton père. Apparemment, un oracle a dit que la lance avec laquellle il l'a frappé le guérirait. Vous… vous ferez sa connaissance quand tout cela sera terminé. Pour l'instant, reposez-vous. Je suis certain que la route a été épuisante.

\- Tu es inhabituellement prévenant, remarqua ta mère.

\- Si tu es venue pour cracher ton venin, autant repartir maintenant. En plus, amener Oreste ici, mais que t'est-il passé par la tête ?

\- Tu voudrais que je laisse mon fils seul alors qu'il n'a que deux ans ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Il aurait dû rester à Mycènes. Et toi aussi !

\- Je suis sa mère ! Tu voudrais que je n'assiste pas à son mariage ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! lui commanda-t-il de sa voix la plus intimidante.

\- Non, pas sur ce point ! riposta-t-elle. Le mariage de notre fille se fera avec moi ou ne se fera pas. Maintenant, va voir où en est son fiancé.

\- N'emploie pas ce ton avec moi ! » gronda-t-il en lui tordant le poignet. Ta mère poussa un gémissement de douleur et opina en grimaçant. Ton père parut satisfait. Toi, tu étais terrifiée. Ton père s'énervait souvent. Tu avais vu sa rage éclater de nombreuses fois, mais tu n'avais jamais réussi à t'y habituer. Tu l'aimais, pourtant, il était ton père, et lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur il se montrait gentil.

Soudain, la toile de l'entrée se souleva et quelqu'un pénétra à l'intérieur. Achille ? Non, ton oncle Ménélas. Tu souris d'abord en le reconnaissant, puis, une seconde après, ton sourire s'estompa. Ses yeux n'avaient plus une once de la chaleur et de la douceur qu'ils contenaient habituellement, ils étaient froids et durs. Sur son visage, toute trace de bonté avait disparu. Il ne restait qu'un être sombre et empli d'amertume. Son bonjour fut sec, sans amabilité. Il te regarda à peine et se dirigea vers son frère. Il lui glissa quelques mots que tu n'entendis pas et tous deux sortirent. Est-ce que cet homme était véritablement ton oncle ? Ou était-ce un inconnu qui portait son visage ?

* * *

Peu après, ta mère sortit, se demandant sûrement si ton père allait ramener Achille. Elle resta un certain temps dehors. À un moment, tu l'entendis en pleine conversation avec un homme dont la voix ne te disait rien. Curieuse, tu passas la tête en dehors de la tente. Tu la vis discuter avec un jeune homme blond. Ton instinct te soutint qu'il s'agissait de ton fiancé. Tu rentras à l'intérieur et ordonna Arsinoé de t'aider à te préparer pour te présenter devant lui. Tu ne pouvais pas saluer ton promis en tenue de voyage ! Une fois prête, tu attendis.

« Iphigénie ! » t'appela ta mère. Sa voix était étonnamment chevrotante. L'émotion avant de marier sa fille, te dis-tu. Tu sortis, précédée d'Arsinoé. Les bras de ta mère se retrouvèrent aussitôt autour de toi. « Oh, ma chérie ! Ton père nous a menti ! Achille n'a jamais eu l'intention de se marier !

\- Mais… mais… et la tablette avec le message ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai écrite, avoua le vieux scribe Arcas. Sous l'ordre de ton père.

\- Et… Pour… Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir ici ?

\- Parce qu'Artémis te réclame, princesse ! intervint Achille. Elle a déchaîné Éole pour forcer ton père à lui faire un sacrifice qu'il lui avait refusé des années plus tôt.

\- Je ne comprends pas, balbutias-tu.

\- Et il t'a attirée ici en utilisant mon nom. Il a menti en se servant de moi comme alibi.

\- Je… je… Non, commençais-tu à réaliser. Il… il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Je… je suis s… sa fille ! » Tu t'écroulas et éclatas en sanglots. Arsinoé tenta de te calmer, te chuchota des mots de réconfort, mais en vain. Ton père, ton propre père, avait promis de t'offrir en sacrifice. Ce n'était pas vers la demeure d'Achille qu'il t'envoyait, mais vers celle d'Hadès.

Soudain Achille se pencha vers toi : « Je trouverai un moyen de te sauver. Puisqu'il était apparemment prévu que je devienne ton mari, je mettrai mon honneur au service de ta vie. » Rassurée par ses paroles, tu te relevas et séchas tes larmes. Un instant après, il quittait la tente.

« J'ai vu un homme sortir d'ici. Qui était-ce, Clytemnestre ? » Ton père venait d'entrer. Tu ne tournas même pas la tête vers lui. Il t'était impossible de le regarder. « Achille, siffla ta mère. Il m'a raconté des choses très intéressantes, figure-toi !

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Ah, joue à l'innocent ! l'attaqua-t-elle. Ose me dire en face et sans broncher que tu ne projettes pas de sacrifier ma fille !

\- Elle est aussi ma fille ! Tu me crois capable de lui faire du mal ?

\- Je te crois capable du pire quand il s'agit de garder ton pouvoir ! gronda-t-elle. Mais si elle t'est vraiment précieuse, poursuivit-elle d'une voix brisée, alors épargne-la, je t'en supplie ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Sacrifie Hermione ! C'est sa mère après tout qui a tout déclenché ! » Tu n'arrivais pas à croire ce que tu avais entendu. Comment ta mère pouvait-elle demander la mort de ta cousine ?

Tout à coup, Oreste se mit à pleurer. Votre mère se tourna immédiatement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer. Prenant ton courage à deux mains et ravalant le dégoût qu'il t'inspirait à cet instant, tu t'approchas de ton père. Tu pris une profonde inspiration et parlas. Tu gardas ta voix calme malgré toutes ces émotions en toi : « Père, écoute mon petit frère ! Écoute comme il est triste ! Ne lui fais pas perdre sa grande sœur, s'il te plaît. Ne m'éloigne pas à jamais de la lumière du jour. Je ne suis pas Orphée, je ne pourrai pas convaincre Hadès de me retourner à vous. Je veux vivre, père ! Je veux voir mon petit frère grandir et mes sœurs devenir femmes. Je veux me marier à Achille, pas être offerte à Artémis.

\- Si j'avais le choix, mon enfant, crois-moi, je te renverrai à Mycènes immédiatement… Mais je n'ai pas le choix. L'armée sait. Je ne peux pas reculer.

\- Alors, tu m'abandonnes ? gémis-tu. Tu renonces à moi ? Je… je croyais que tu m'aimais !

\- Lâche ! Foutu lâche ! s'écria ta mère. Tu es un monstre comme ton père ! Non, tu es même pire que lui ! »

La main de ton père vint heurter sa joue avec une telle force qu'elle trébucha. Elle le toisa avec une haine terrible. « Tu as tué mon premier mari ! lui lança-t-elle. Ton propre cousin ! Ton propre frère ! Tu as massacré mon fils ! Tu crois que je vais rester sans rien dire alors que tu envisages de tuer ma fille ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? » Seconde gifle. Son nez saigna. Égéa se précipita vers elle, affolée. Myria, lui tendit un linge humide qu'elle appliqua sur son appendice ensanglanté. Ton père était déjà sorti.

Tu étais complètement choquée, moins par la violence dont ton père avait fait preuve envers ta mère que par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait eu un fils avant toi ? Elle ne t'avait jamais rien dit dessus. Tu ne l'avais jamais non plus entendue parler d'un premier mari. Et ton père les avait tués. Ton père, un meurtrier d'enfant ! Avant, tu ne l'aurais certainement pas cru, mais à présent… tu réalisais que tu ne le connaissais pas vraiment. _Oh, mère ! Pourquoi m'as-tu caché tout ça ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais laissée voir l'être sanguinaire qui se cachait derrière lui ?_

Plus tard, quand Achille revint, tu constatas qu'il avait plusieurs hématomes récents. « Que s'est-il passé ? lui demandas-tu.

\- Ce n'est rien, princesse. J'ai essayé de convaincre l'armée, j'ai échoué. Ce vent les a rendus fous. Maintenant, il faut que tu partes d'ici tout de suite ! Je protégerai ta fuite.

\- Tu risques ta vie si tu fais ça ! lui rappelas-tu.

\- Iphigénie, résonna la voix de ta mère, viens, il faut y aller.

\- Si je meurs pour te sauver, alors ma mort sera glorieuse, t'assura le fils de Thétis.

\- Non, tu es censé combattre à Troie ! protestas-tu.

\- Sans moi, ces guerriers te prendront !

\- Alors, soit je vis et je suis responsable de ta mort, soit je meurs sans mort sur ma conscience. » soupiras-tu, les larmes aux yeux. Entre les deux, ton choix était fait. Le choix, tu ne l'avais jamais eu en fait. Ta mère comprit ta décision. Elle blêmit et hurla.

* * *

La pleine lune illuminait le ciel nocturne. Cette nuit était la dernière que tu vivrais.

Lorsque tu vis ton père, à côté de l'autel, le couteau sacrificiel à la main, un curieux mélange de colère et de pitié t'envahit. C'était la malédiction des fils d'Atrée, il était une victime autant que toi.

Victime, oui, mais aussi bourreau.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, dissimulant ta peur et ton chagrin, tu le défias du regard. « Fais-le » murmuras-tu avant que la lame ne s'abatte sur toi. Un cri déchirant retentit ; il sortait de ta propre gorge.


	11. Leurrée (partie 2)

**Leurrée (partie 2)**

« Égoïste ! Traînée ! Tu te montreras moins insolente quand je reviendrai pour te tuer ! » Tu te réveillas en sursaut, haletante, couverte de sueur. Tu tâtonnas pour sentir le corps allongé à côté de toi. Pâris dormait paisiblement. Lentement, tu repris une respiration régulière.

Ce cauchemar, tu ne l'avais plus fait depuis des mois et voilà qu'il se manifestait à nouveau. Cauchemar ? Pas exactement. Plutôt un souvenir : celui des derniers mots que tu avais entendus Ménélas prononcer. Une année avait passé depuis. Ils étaient sortis de sa bouche avec une haine que tu n'aurais jamais soupçonnée chez lui. Tu ne l'avais pas montré, avais affiché un visage impassible, mais tu avais été effrayée. Ses traits déformés par la fureur et ses mots pleins de fiel avaient marqué ton esprit.

Peut-être les avais-tu mérités ? Peut-être que tu aurais dû t'abstenir de lui dire : « Je reste ici. Ma vie est à Troie maintenant. J'y suis heureuse. Pars, retourne auprès d'Hermione. Ne gaspille pas des hommes et des armes à attaquer Troie. Je te laisse Sparte, vois ça comme un cadeau d'adieu. » Devant Ulysse et Diomède, ça n'avait certainement pas été très judicieux. Tu avais fait passer ton ancien époux pour un faible. Ça n'avait pas été ton intention, mais quelle autre option avais-tu ? Baisser la tête et accepter de le suivre docilement ? Non, ta fierté t'en avait empêchée autant que ton attachement à Pâris.

Tu avais ressenti de la peine pour lui au début, lorsqu'il avait pris la parole après le bref discours de Diomède. Mais, quand il avait traité Pâris de voleur de femme et d'enfant, tu avais bondi et ta compassion s'était envolée. Tu l'aurais repris sur cette fausse accusation si Pâris n'avait pas réagi avant toi : « Voleur de femme et d'enfant ? Moi ? Sache que c'est Hélène qui a décidé de prendre son fils, pas moi. Tout comme elle a décidé de me suivre.

\- Menteur ! avait aboyé Ménélas.

\- Demande-lui, avait soupiré Pâris, et tu verras bien si je mens. Tout ce que tu peux réellement me reprocher est d'avoir emporté des richesses de ton palais, et encore, si je ne me trompe pas, elles appartiennent à son...

\- Appelle-la » l'avait-il rudement interrompu, le visage rubicond.

Et ça avait été ainsi que tu t'étais retrouvée devant ton mari achéen à devoir justifier ton amour pour ton époux troyen. Plus exactement, tu l'avais essentiellement écouté parler, blasée. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ne t'aurait fait revenir sur ton choix. Ta vie était avec Pâris et personne d'autre. La voix suave d'Aphrodite était parvenue à ton oreille, caressant ton lobe : « Vois le visage de ceux que l'amour a déserté, à quel point il est laid. » Aussitôt, la vue de cet homme t'était devenue insupportable. Tu le trouvais affreux, identique à son frère. Tu ne comprenais plus comment tu avais pu apprécier sa compagnie autrefois.

L'entendre te lancer, le regard haineux : « Ta mère est morte ! Par ta faute ! Tu entends ? Tu as poussé ta propre mère au suicide ! Oui, Léda a préféré se tuer plutôt que d'avoir une catin pour fille ! » t'avait confortée dans ce choix. Il t'avait dévoilé une facette de lui que tu ignorais jusqu'à présent et qui le rapprochait d'Agamemnon. Ou peut-être n'avais-tu jamais accepté de la voir… Tu ne l'avais pas cru, bien sûr. Il mentait, c'était certain. Il mentait pour te faire souffrir. Au fond, il était pareil que son père, pareil que son frère : cruel.

On disait toujours qu'Atrée et ses fils avaient eu la malédiction d'avoir Aéropé pour femme ou pour mère, mais tu ne partageais plus cette opinion. Tu avais réalisé que c'était au contraire Aéropé qui avait eu la malchance d'avoir eu un tel mari et de tels fils. Pourtant, tu avais cru que Ménélas était différent, certes susceptible, à prendre facilement la mouche, et parfois maladroit dans ses propos, mais par-dessus tout bon. Tu t'étais trompée. Sous sa bonté apparente, un monstre était tapi, et ce jour-là, son existence t'avait été dévoilée.

Il avait demandé à voir Plisthène, tu avais prétexté qu'il dormait (ce qui n'avait pas été un mensonge). Tu ne voulais en aucun cas que ton fils se retrouve en présence de cet homme. Si tu avais eu auparavant un semblant de culpabilité de l'avoir emmené avec toi, Ménélas, ce jour-là, l'avait fait disparaître. Il serait resté à Sparte, il se serait transformé en créature haineuse. Il était bien mieux avec Pâris et toi. En revanche, à présent, tu regrettais vraiment de ne pas être partie avec Hermione. Tu avais peur pour elle, peur de la personne qu'elle risquerait de devenir ou qu'elle était déjà devenue. Vous auriez été heureuses ensemble ici ; Pâris se serait bien occupé d'elle, et Ménélas aurait pu tout autant conserver son trône en épousant Phœbé, par exemple (non pas que tu le souhaitais à ta sœur).

Ton premier époux avait insisté, à contrecœur tu avais fini par céder. Quand Physadie était revenue avec ton petit garçon encore somnolent dans les bras, Ménélas s'était approché trop près et l'avait effrayé. Plisthène était un enfant timide qui avait souvent peur des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. « Plisthène, je suis ton papa. » avait cherché à le rassurer son géniteur. Ton fils avait alors secoué la tête et l'avait repris vivement : « Non ! Pas toi, mon papa ! » Il avait ensuite pointé Pâris de son petit doigt : « Là, mon papa ! ». À ce moment, Ménélas avait jeté à l'homme que tu aimais un regard meurtrier, semblable à ceux qu'avait lancés Clytemnestre à Agamemnon lors de leur mariage. Le _voleur d'enfants_ avait à nouveau retenti, puis il avait craché ces insultes qui hantaient encore tes nuits un an après.

D'après Andromaque, tu étais probablement responsable de ce qu'était devenu Ménélas. « Il n'est pas un être mauvais, t'avait-elle un jour reprise, juste un homme blessé.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, avais-tu argumenté. Tu ne sais pas de quel genre de famille il vient. Il a la méchanceté dans le sang.

\- Non, il est en colère, c'est humain. Crois-tu que Pâris resterait tel que maintenant si tu le quittais pour un autre et que tu le privais de son fils ?

\- Je… Je ne quitterai jamais Pâris, avais-tu affirmé incapable de répondre autre chose. Aucun homme ne le surclasse.

\- Tu es incapable de reconnaître tes torts ! s'était-t-elle emportée. Tu préfères voir le mal chez les autres plutôt que de te remettre en question. » Comme lorsque tu étais enfant avec Clytemnestre, tu lui avais rétorqué qu'elle était simplement jalouse de toi parce qu'Hector t'aimait beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié et avait pris congé de toi, le corps raidi par l'agacement. Tu t'étais montrée bien puérile, tu le reconnaissais. Elle avait raison ; au plus profond de toi, tu le savais, mais tu ne pouvais pas l'admettre publiquement... ni à toi-même pour tout avouer. Mieux valait écouter Aphrodite et considérer Ménélas comme un monstre plutôt que de te sentir coupable de son état actuel.

Souvent, entre vous deux, tu avais l'impression que ta belle-sœur était en réalité la plus âgée, bien qu'elle n'eût pas encore dix-huit ans et toi déjà vingt-six. Mais ça, évidemment, tu ne le reconnaissais pas devant elle.

Tu te retournas et observas Pâris toujours profondément endormi. Tu enviais son sommeil paisible. Dehors, l'aube pointait, éclaircissant la chambre. La lumière était encore faible mais tu parvenais à distinguer les trait des ton amant. Tendrement, tu traças les contours de son visage avec l'index. Doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Lorsqu'il te reconnut penchée sur lui, il afficha un sourire radieux. Il posa sa main sur ta joue, la caressa, puis la glissa jusqu'à ta nuque, te pencha vers lui et t'embrassa. « Tu es tellement belle ! te chuchota-t-il. Clairement la plus belle de toutes les femmes ! Et c'est moi qui ai la chance de t'avoir ! Moi et personne d'autre ! Aphrodite m'a béni ! » Il y avait quelque chose dans la possessivité de son ton qui ne te plut pas trop, et cette impression que seule ta beauté comptait pour lui, mais tu décidas de ne pas en prendre ombrage. Peu importe pour quelles raisons il t'aimait tant qu'il t'aimait, tant que tu avais ses lèvres sur les tiennes et ses mains sur ta peau.

Vous étiez en plein acte sexuel, lorsque l'on tambourina à votre porte. La voix de l'intendant de Pâris retentit de derrière elle : « Prince Pâris ! Le prince Hector est ici !

\- Fais-le entrer ! » lui ordonna-t-il après avoir enfilé une tunique à la hâte. Un instant après, Hector était dans la pièce. Il vous annonça que des voiles avaient été aperçues se dirigeant vers la baie, des navires de guerre. À cette nouvelle, ton sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le rêve était en train de tourner au cauchemar.

« Ils ne resteront pas longtemps. » t'assura ton mari alors qu'il enfilait son armure aidé d'un esclave. Tu acquiesças. Tu devais lui faire confiance. Ce beau rêve avec lui devait continuer. Tu ne supporterais pas qu'il se termine.

* * *

Les jours succédaient aux jours, devenaient semaines ; les combats succédaient aux combats. Ton peuple de naissance ne se contentait pas que d'attaquer vos plages, il menait aussi des raids dans les îles et les royaumes avoisinants. « Ils sont plus obstinés que je ne l'avais cru. » plaisantait ton époux. Il assurait ensuite toujours qu'ils finiraient par se lasser, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Naïvement, tu le croyais.

Et puis, un soir, une nouvelle t'était arrivée, portée par Hector, qui avait chamboulé toute cette foi. Il l'avait annoncée avec une expression qui ne t'avait laissé présager rien de bon. « J'ai eu le rapport de nos espions dans le camp achéen... Hélène, tu... as bien une nièce qui s'appelle Iphigénie, je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Oui, c'est la fille aînée de ma sœur.

\- Je... C'est délicat... Je ne sais pas comment te l'apprendre sans te faire souffrir...

\- M'apprendre quoi ? lui demandas-tu, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Hélène, je... J'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'Iphigénie est décédée.

\- Dé... décédée ? répétas-tu d'une voix pâteuse. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle était malade ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas une maladie qui l'a tuée. Elle a été immolée.

\- I... I... Immolée ? bégayas-tu, trop interdite pour être capable d'une autre réaction.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai pensé que tu devais être au courant.

\- Et ma sœur ? lui demandas-tu. Mes autres nièces ?

\- Je n'ai rien entendu sur elles. » t'avoua-t-il, l'air contrit.

Et tu compris qu'Agamemnon ne renoncerait pas.

* * *

Iphigénie, morte. Impensable. Et pourtant, c'était la réalité. Tu te souvenais encore de la première fois où Clytemnestre te l'avait présentée, cet être tout menu enveloppé dans une couverture. Tu te souvenais encore de cette merveilleuse enfant gaie et aimable avec qui Hermione adorait jouer. Maintenant, son rire s'était éteint à jamais. Oh, comme tu voudrais être auprès de Clytemnestre en ce moment ; tu voudrais pouvoir l'alléger de sa peine. Tu te sentais coupable, atrocement coupable ; et pour la première fois, tu ne te trouvais aucune justification pour atténuer ce sentiment.

Pendant plusieurs nuits qui suivirent (tu ne les comptas plus à force), le visage de ta nièce vint te hanter. Faire l'amour à Pâris te permettait de l'oublier temporairement, mais, constamment, il revenait. « Je suis désolée, lui disais-tu. Tellement désolée. » Elle ne te répondait jamais rien, se contentant de te regarder avec déception. Et ce regard désappointé était pire que si elle t'avait lancé un flot d'insultes.

Peu après, comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, tu découvris que Ménélas n'avait pas menti. Ta mère était bien morte. Elle s'était pendue. Tu l'avais abandonnée et elle avait mis fin à ses jours. Pâris te répétait que tu n'étais pas fautive, que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher concernant son geste ; tu essayais de voir les choses de son point de vue mais sans succès. Tu savais pertinemment que, si tu étais restée, elle serait toujours en vie. Et Iphigénie également.

Ménélas avait dit vrai : tu n'étais qu'une égoïste.

Tu cherchas du réconfort auprès d'Andromaque. Elle était plus douée pour écouter que Pâris qui détestait t'entendre « te lamenter sur ton sort » et que « tu te tourmentes de la sorte _»._ Ton humeur sombre le lassait. « Chasse toutes ces pensées négatives de ton esprit et redeviens la Hélène que j'aime. Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris. » te conseilla-t-il un jour. À l'instant même, tu pris sa remarque comme un témoignage d'affection. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, en y repensant, que tu te rendis compte que son amour pour toi n'était pas si fort que ça. Il n'aimait qu'une facette de toi, la Hélène joyeuse et optimiste, celle qui n'était pas affectée par le dégoût de soi.

Avait-il cru que, parce que tu étais la plus belle femme du monde, tu serais toujours de bonne humeur ? Tu ne pouvais pas le certifier. Mais peu à peu, au fil des mois puis des années, le doute s'installa. Pendant longtemps, cependant, tu continuas à te raccrocher à l'idée qu'il t'aimait pleinement, avec tes hauts et tes bas ; qu'il ne trouvait rien à redire chez toi, pas même le fait qu'après Idaos tu ne tombas plus jamais enceinte. C'était ce qu'Aphrodite te mettait en tête.

Et puis, il fallut bien un jour que le voile des illusions s'étiole, que tu voies enfin que Pâris n'était pas aussi parfait que tu l'avais estimé.

Ce jour fut celui où Troïlos, son petit frère adoré, mourut, tué par Achille. Troïlos que tu avais connu alors qu'il avait tout juste dix ans et qui rejoignait l'Hadès peu avant d'en avoir dix-sept. Pâris en rejeta la responsabilité sur toi. Tu devinas que c'était son chagrin qui parlait et que c'était en réalité lui-même qu'il blâmait, mais ses paroles t'avaient blessée. Toi, tu ne l'avais jamais accusé des morts de ta mère et d'Iphigénie ! Et les cicatrices qu'il t'avait involontairement infligées ce jour-là ne s'estompèrent jamais totalement.

Il finit par te présenter ses excuses, mais cela lui demanda un certain temps. Il était comme toi, fier et reconnaissant difficilement ses torts. Bien que déçue qu'il ne l'eût pas fait plus tôt, tu lui pardonnas. Tu refusais de renoncer à votre histoire telle que tu l'avais vécue jusque là, pas encore. Pourtant, le mal avait été fait.

À partir de cet incident, votre histoire, pourtant si belle au début, se détériora. Cela se fit progressivement et tu ne le réalisas pas tout de suite mais, elle finit par ne plus se résumer qu'au sexe. Le désir physique que vous éprouviez l'un envers l'autre resta, à la fin, le seul ciment de votre couple... S'il n'avait pas toujours été le seul...

La flamme brûlait encore lorsque vous faisiez l'amour mais, les jours passant, elle ne perdurait plus aussi longtemps après l'acte. Et puis, elle commença à s'éteindre juste à la fin de ce dernier, soufflée par la culpabilité et les interrogations qui envahissaient ton esprit. Elle avait beau être constamment rallumée, elle demeurait éphémère. Le feu continu que tu avais ressenti les premières années disparut graduellement. Il consuma tes dernières illusions avant de n'avoir plus aucun combustible. Tu avais craint de t'éteindre avec lui, tu n'avais pas eu tout à fait tort sur ce point.

La femme amoureuse et heureuse laissa peu à peu place à une créature désenchantée, pleine d'amertume contre elle-même.

Arriva un moment où tu dus accepter de faire ton deuil. C'était bien malgré toi, mais tu ne pouvais pas vivre à jamais dans le déni. L'étincelle du début n'était plus présente, tu ne parvenais plus à te persuader du contraire. Pâris et toi n'étiez plus l'un pour l'autre ce que vous aviez été autrefois.

Tu n'étais plus celle que tu avais été autrefois.

Adieu, idylle enchanteresse. Adieu, rêve merveilleux. Le mirage se terminait. Toute cette passion dont tu t'étais tellement enivrée, à présent, tu la vomissais. Tout ce qu'il en subsistait était un goût aigre.

Au bout du compte, il ne te resta plus que les remords, un sentiment de gâchis et celui d'avoir été trompée par Aphrodite.

* * *

 _ **Le couple Hector / Andromaque sera à l'honneur dans le prochain chapitre  
**_

 _ **En attendant merci de m'avoir lue.**_


	12. Cruauté des dieux et des hommes

**Cruauté des dieux et des hommes**

 **1**

Votre mariage avait été une union politique, une alliance entre la Cilicie et Troie.

Tu n'avais rencontré ton mari pour la première que quelques jours avant de le suivre chez lui. Tu n'avais pas encore quinze ans et l'idée d'épouser un parfait inconnu t'avait rendue extrêmement nerveuse. Le matin de son arrivée, tu avais passé ton temps à te ronger les ongles de manière bien peu élégante. Ta mère avait eu beau te demander d'arrêter, te rappelant qu'une princesse ne montrait pas son anxiété, suivre cet ordre t'avait été impossible. Podès t'avait taquiné : « Es-tu en train de manger tes propres doigts dans le but de repousser le prince ? Parce que je suis certain que ce sera efficace ! » Ton état t'avait, cette fois-là, empêché de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit. D'habitude, tu ne manquais pas de répartie avec ton frère, mais pas ce matin-là.

Neuvième et dernier enfant de ta fratrie, tu en étais aussi la seule fille. De tes huit frères, Podès était le plus jeune et celui avec qui tu avais la plus grande complicité. À l'époque, tu ne pouvais pas imaginer une journée de ta vie sans lui. N'ayant qu'une année d'écart avec lui, tu avais, pendant toute ton enfance, partagé la plupart de ses jeux. Vous étiez généralement tous les deux ensemble ; tes sept autres frères étaient alors déjà des grands et n'avaient pas souvent le temps ni l'envie de jouer avec vous. Bien sûr, en grandissant, les moments passés tous les deux s'étaient réduits ; tu apprenais à être une bonne maîtresse de maison, il apprenait à être un bon guerrier, et les amusements de l'enfance avaient doucement laissé place au sérieux de l'âge adulte. Mais, si les occasions s'étaient raréfiées, elles n'avaient pas pour autant disparu et vous arriviez toujours à vous retrouver une fois par jour.

Il avait sûrement été la personne de ta famille que tu avais eu le plus de mal à laisser derrière.

Mais il t'aurait été sans doute encore plus dur de le quitter si, en l'espace des quelques jours précédant votre union, Hector n'avait pas touché ton cœur.

Tu n'avais jamais été une grande romantique, ni de celles qui croient à l'amour au premier regard. Tu ne voyais pas ce sentiment comme quelque chose de spontané, mais plutôt que l'on construisait pas à pas. Le prince troyen avec ses grands yeux noirs intenses et la force rassurante qui se dégageait de lui t'avait tout de suite fait bonne impression, cependant ce ne fut pas avant votre première conversation que tu commenças à tomber amoureuse de lui.

Sous l'impulsion de ta mère, tu lui avais fait faire la visite du palais de ton père. Vous aviez discuté de chevaux, de vos familles, de son frère Pâris réapparu l'année dernière, et, bien sûr, de sa maison. La tienne aussi à présent. Ça avaient été sa voix profonde et la chaleur dans son regard qui avaient fait chavirer ton cœur, plus que son apparence. Il était bel homme, mais la beauté n'était pas un critère suffisant pour toi. Un physique séduisant ne garantissait pas toujours une belle âme et aimer quelqu'un juste pour ce qu'il était à la surface te paraissait absurde. Avant un joli visage, tu voulais un homme droit, bon, courtois, qui sache écouter ; tu avais trouvé tous ces atouts chez Hector.

Tu avais dit adieu à ta famille un peu triste mais sereine. Ton père avait organisé un grand festin avant ton départ et tu avais passé une excellente dernière journée parmi les tiens. Avant de prendre la route de Troie, Podès t'avait prise en aparté. « Tu seras une princesse de Troie remarquable, t'assura-t-il. Et plus tard, une grande reine. Hector a beaucoup de chance. Si je n'étais pas ton frère, je serais jaloux.

\- Merci, Podès ! Merci énormément ! Et oui, tu as raison, Hector a bien de la chance, mais j'en ai tout autant.

\- Vous serez très heureux ensemble, j'en suis sûr. » Tu avais acquiescé à ces derniers mots et il avait embrassé ton front. « Au revoir, petite sœur. » t'avait-il murmuré, ses lèvres effleurant encore ta peau. Une larme avait roulé le long de ta joue. Toutefois, l'émotion avait été passagère et ton sourire était revenu dès que tu avais revu Hector.

Votre arrivée à Troie avait été triomphale. Sa famille t'avait accueillie à bras ouverts et tu avais été enchantée de faire sa connaissance. Seuls deux de ses membres manquaient alors : Ilioné, la sœur aînée d'Hector qui vivait chez son époux en Thrace, et Pâris supposément parti récupérer leur tante à Salamine.

Priam avait souhaité sacrer votre union dès le lendemain de votre arrivée, mais ton futur époux lui avait proposé d'attendre le retour de Pâris et le vieux roi avait accepté sa requête. Au bout de neuf semaines, cependant, il avait estimé qu'elle avait été assez remise au lendemain comme cela. Son fils cadet tardait à revenir et ce mariage devrait être célébré sans lui, que ça plaise à Hector ou non. Tu avais approuvé ton beau-père sur ce point. Toi-même tu en avais eu assez d'attendre. Plus les jours avaient passé, plus ton envie d'épouser Hector avait grandi. Quand enfin le moment était arrivé, tu t'étais sentie plus heureuse que jamais.

Votre nuit de noces, sans avoir été extraordinaire, s'était, une fois l'inconfort du début passé, bien déroulée. Ton mari était tendre dans ses gestes. Dans ses bras, tu te sentais en sécurité. Tu aimais t'y blottir, ils étaient ton refuge.

* * *

Quand Pâris était revenu, il était bien revenu accompagné, mais pas de la personne attendue. La femme qui l'avait suivi n'était pas sa tante, mais nulle autre que la reine de Sparte. Une femme déjà mariée. C'était la première fois que tu rencontrais ton beau-frère et, dès le début, il t'avait donné une piètre impression de lui. Et ton opinion à son égard ne changea guère au cours des années.

Quand leur mariage avait été célébré, tu avais été scandalisée et n'avais pas été la seule. Hélène était déjà l'épouse d'un autre ; son mari n'était pas mort. Priam le savait et tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait pris cette décision. Elle aurait pu juste rester la concubine de ton beau-frère, mais non il fallait qu'elle soit son épouse. Et, d'après ce que tu avais appris de tes belles-sœurs, Créuse et Cassandre, il avait eu une autre amante avant Hélène : une nymphe du nom d'Œnone. « Il a eu un fils avec elle. » avait tenu à te préciser la seconde. Ainsi, Pâris avait abandonné un enfant (un point en commun avec sa _femme)._ Cette information te donna une raison supplémentaire de ne pas l'apprécier.

Le problème, avais-tu songé, venait probablement de son passé. Pâris avait été élevé comme un berger et, d'un coup, il s'était découvert prince ; il y avait de quoi ne pas garder la tête sur les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait être prince, des responsabilités que ce statut impliquait. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'il n'était plus un homme ordinaire et que ses actions se reflétaient sur sa cité. Une chance pour Troie qu'il ne fût pas le prince héritier !

Mais, si l'acte de ton beau-frère, bien que répréhensible, pouvait se justifier, tu n'avais trouvé aucune explication à celui de ton beau-père d'accueillir à bras ouverts la Spartiate. Hector, tout aussi perplexe que toi, lui avait demandé ses raisons. « C'est la volonté des dieux, mon fils. Ils m'ont retourné ton frère et ils lui ont donné Hélène. Une union choisie par les dieux ne peut pas être refusée. De plus, je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Hélène au sein d'une famille de criminels marquée par une malédiction. » lui avait-il répondu. Tu avais espéré que cette décision ne nuise pas à ta nouvelle cité. Un vain espoir.

Car la guerre n'avait pas tardé à arriver. Une guerre à laquelle même des dieux avaient pris part. Apollon combattait pour vous ; Héra, pour les Grecs. Aphrodite soutenait Pâris ; Athéna, Ulysse d'Ithaque. Mais pour ces dieux, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, une distraction pour les tirer de l'ennui de leur existence sans fin. Pour les femmes de Troie, c'était un cauchemar qui se répétait, le cauchemar de perdre des êtres chers les uns après les autres.

Quand Hélène apprit les décès de sa mère et de sa nièce, tu fus là pour l'écouter et la soutenir. Pâris ne paraissait pas doué pour cela, contrairement à ton époux. « Tout est de ma faute ! » répétait-elle. À ce sujet, tu estimais que Pâris et elle se partageaient les torts, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait besoin ni sans doute envie d'entendre. Alors, tu la rassurais quitte à lui mentir.

Le premier de ta famille à périr fut ton beau-frère, Troïlos. Il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans. Tu te souvenais encore de ta première rencontre avec lui, un très joli blondinet plein de vie qui avait alors neuf ans. Hector t'avait dit qu'Apollon était son véritable père et tu n'avais eu aucun mal à le croire. Il avait été tué par Achille, cet Achéen fils d'une Néréide, alors qu'il était en train de s'occuper de ses chevaux en compagnie de Polyxène. La jeune fille avait réussi à échapper au Myrmidon et était rentrée, complètement bouleversée, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Priam et Hécube étaient parvenus à récupérer le corps du garçon et ses funérailles avaient suivi. Tu avais observé Pâris durant celles-ci. La colère et la peine se devinaient en lui. Il aimait Troïlos plus qu'aucun de ses autres frères et sa mort l'avait profondément touché. Pour la première fois, tu avais vu quelqu'un d'autre en ton beau-frère qu'un charmeur fanfaron et tu avais cru, pendant un instant, qu'il prendrait la décision de retourner Hélène à son mari.

Mais ça avait été sans compter sur son entêtement.

L'année suivante, tu perdais ton père et tes sept frères aînés, eux aussi sous les armes d'Achille et de ses Myrmidons. Quant à ta mère, elle avait été faite prisonnière. Podès, par miracle, avait réussi à s'enfuir et à chevaucher jusqu'à Troie. Il avait été le funeste messager. Tu l'avais étreint comme jamais en le retrouvant et vous aviez tous les deux pleuré la perte de votre famille.

Hector se montra le meilleur des maris. Il se rendit en personne auprès d'Achille pour lui propose une rançon pour délivrer ta mère. Il n'avait pas envoyé un serviteur, non, il s'y était rendu lui-même malgré le risque. Quand il retourna auprès de toi et t'expliqua où il était allé, tu lui reprochas cette initiative (tu aurais pu le perdre lui aussi) ; en même temps, tu bénis les dieux de te l'avoir donné pour époux. Grâce à lui, tu allais revoir ta mère.

Une fois le montant demandé acheminé vers le camp grec, tu pus la retrouver. Mais elle n'était plus la femme que tu avais connue autrefois, juste l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne parlait plus et se contentait de regarder dans le vide, sans réagir. Podès et toi étiez désemparés de la voir dans cet état.

Malgré votre attention, elle finit par tomber malade et tous les soins que vous lui prodiguâtes ne suffirent pas à la guérir. Elle mourut elle aussi ; le chagrin l'avait tué. Et, à cet instant, tu avais bien cru qu'il te tuerait aussi. Sans ton mari et ton frère, tu serais sans doute morte. Hector, surtout, fut ton pilier dans cette épreuve ; il t'empêcha de t'écrouler complètement.

Et, comme tu l'avais été pour elle, Hélène fut ton oreille attentive. Avoir toutes deux perdu vos mères vous rapprocha. Tu ne te considérais pas encore comme son amie, n'étais pas certaine de te considérer un jour ainsi, mais tu ne la blâmais plus autant qu'avant. Le seul coupable était Achille ; il était le seul qui méritait ton exécration. Hélène avait fait un choix discutable, mais elle n'avait pas massacré ta famille.

Cette même année, tu tombas enceinte. Cette nouvelle remplaça ta peine par de la joie. Tu avais espéré cette grossesse depuis si longtemps et elle s'était tellement fait attendre que lorsque la sage-femme te la confirma, tu pleuras à chaudes larmes, submergée par les émotions.

La naissance d'Astyanax redonna l'espoir à Troie et, à toi, la force que les décès de tes frères et de tes parents t'avaient ravie.

* * *

Voir grandir ton fils était le plus beau cadeau des dieux. Il ressemblait à Hector, même si ce dernier prétendait qu'il tenait plus de toi. Podès finissait toujours par trancher en affirmant qu'il avait pris de vous deux.

Les mois passèrent. Une dispute dans le camp achéen éclata entre Achille et Agamemnon. Tu ignorais ce qui en était à l'origine, mais les Myrmidons s'étaient retirés des combats. Cette nouvelle renouvela la ferveur guerrière des tiens. Sans Achille et ses hommes, vos adversaires étaient moins forts. Le vent tournait en votre faveur. Toi et les autres femmes vous mîtes à penser que cette guerre se terminerait bientôt.

Mais les Grecs n'avaient pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau et les dieux n'avaient pas non plus résolu leur querelle.

Tu avais cru, comme tant d'autres que le duel entre Pâris et Ménélas marquerait l'arrêt définitif des combats. Il n'avait rien arrangé du tout. Au contraire, il avait renforcé la rancœur de vos ennemis. Aphrodite avait permis à Pâris de s'échapper et Ménélas avait été blessé en traître par un des archers lyciens.

Est-ce que cette guerre ne finirait donc jamais ? Pourquoi Astyanax ne pouvait-il pas grandir dans la paix ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement être heureuse avec Hector sans avoir peur pour lui chaque jour ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas avoir encore ta famille au complet ?

Malheureusement, ta famille devait se réduire à nouveau.

Quand Podès mourut à son tour, tu t'effondras vraiment. On t'avait reporté qu'il avait été tué au cours d'une bataille par l'époux cocufié de la reine de Sparte en personne. Tu avais ressenti une haine vive pour cet homme. Elle rivalisait avec celle que tu éprouvais envers Achille. Il t'avait volé ton dernier frère, ton ami de toujours ! Il t'avait arraché ton enfance ! Toute ta famille de sang était morte !

Toi qui t'étais toujours montré maternelle avec le petit Plisthène, tu n'arrivas plus à le regarder. Sa vue t'était éprouvante. Chaque fois que tu le regardais, tu voyais son géniteur et tu avais envie de lui crier de disparaitre. Tu savais bien que c'était injuste envers l'enfant, qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais c'était plus fort que toi. Tu te détestais pour ça. Toi qui avais réussi à ne plus mal juger sa mère, voilà que tu mettais à rejeter un garçon parfaitement innocent à cause du crime d'un père qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Tu préféras te distancer de lui.

Hector, comme toujours, t'aida à te relever. Avec la mort de Podès, Astyanax et lui devinrent tout ton monde. Tu les aimais tous deux plus que tout. Ils étaient ta vie, la raison pour laquelle ton cœur battait encore. Ton époux était plus qu'un mari, il était ton plus grand soutien, ta force, ta joie, ton frère et ton meilleur ami. Une vie sans lui t'était inimaginable ; à tes yeux, elle ne pouvait pas exister.

Mais il fallut qu'il scelle son destin et le tien en réveillant la colère d'Achille. Parce qu'il avait tué Patrocle, son plus proche compagnon, il allait devoir l'affronter. Et toi, tu allais devoir connaître l'inimaginable.

Tu fus incapable de regarder leur duel jusqu'au bout. Au premier coup qu'Achille porta à ton époux, tu te retiras. C'était trop dur pour toi. Les yeux du Péléide irradiaient de fureur. Sa haine était palpable. Tu rejoignis vos appartements et ordonnas aux servantes de préparer un bain pour ton mari. Il aimait en prendre un après ses journées de batailles. Tu n'arrivais pas à te dire que cette journée pourrait être différente des autres, que tu ne le reverrais plus. Même quand tu entendis les hurlements déchirants d'Hécube et de tes belles-sœurs résonner depuis les remparts, tu refusas d'y croire. Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, mais n'ayant pas suffisamment le courage de voir par toi-même, tu envoyas une de tes suivantes rejoindre ta belle-famille.

La scène qu'elle te décrivit en revenant te tua intérieurement. Hector. Son corps traîné derrière le char d'Achille. Tu ne pouvais pas y croire. Hector, tout pour toi, traité de façon aussi abominable ! Mort, il était mort. Tu ne pourrais plus jamais te réfugier dans ses bras. Tu n'entendrais plus jamais le son de sa voix. Il était mort. Et toi, pourquoi étais-tu toujours en vie ? Pourquoi respirais-tu encore ? Pourquoi sentais-tu encore ton cœur battre dans ta poitrine alors qu'on te l'avait brisé en milliers de morceaux ?

Vivre sans lui n'était que survivre. Tu étais prête à te jeter du haut des remparts pour le rejoindre chez Hadès, parce que ta place était auprès de lui. Puis, tu te rappelas qu'il ne pouvait même pas traverser parce qu'Achille avait volé son corps. Sans rites, il était contraint de rester sur la rive. Pourquoi cet homme s'était-il montré aussi infâme ? Aussi cruel ? Pourquoi t'avait-il pris tant de gens que tu aimais ? Non tu ne voulais plus vivre. Une fois ses funérailles passées (si elles pourraient avoir lieu), tu rejoindrais Hector.

Soudain Astyanax, par ces pleurs et ses appels, t'arrêta dans ton train de pensée. D'un coup, tu réalisas ce que tu avais envisagé de lui faire. Tu te dirigeas aussitôt vers lui et le prit dans tes bras et le serras contre ta poitrine. Non, tu ne le rendrais pas doublement orphelin. Hector te le reprocherait. Il ne voudrait pas que tu le rejoignes tout de suite. Il voudrait que tu vives pour votre fils, pour sa mémoire. Tu devais puiser en toi toute la force qu'il t'avait donnée. Ce serait très dur, la pire épreuve que tu aurais à surmonter, mais tu ne devais pas renoncer. Votre fils avait besoin de toi. Il était tout ce qu'il te restait au monde.

* * *

Quand, après trois jours, Priam retourna avec le corps de ton mari, tu te mêlas à Pâris, Déiphobe et Hélénos partis à sa rencontre aux portes de la citadelle. Tu n'aurais pas dû. À la vue de ton époux, tu perdis l'équilibre. Tu te serais écroulée par terre si Pâris ne t'avait pas retenue à temps. Mort. Hector était bel et bien mort. Inerte. Froid. La réalité du fait te frappa. Tu gémissais et tremblais comme si un vent glacial avait pénétré tes os. « Viens, Andromaque. Tu te fais du mal. » t'avait dit ton beau-frère avant de t'éloigner de lui, soutenant ton poids. Tu t'étais laissée à demi portée jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais.

Les funérailles allaient se dérouler et tu devrais y présider en tant qu'épouse. Voir Hector brûler sur un bûcher funéraire, voir les flammes consumer ce qu'il restait de lui, serait encore plus atroce que de voir son corps sans vie. Pour lui, pourtant, tu resterais digne, forte. Tu ne détournerais pas le regard. Il méritait au moins ça.

Et quand vint le moment pour toi de lui prononcer des mots d'adieu avant la crémation, puis celui de cette dernière, ce fut exactement ce que tu fis.

* * *

 **2**

Tu avais envié le couple qu'Hector et Andromaque avait formé. Tu avais envié sa solidité et son authenticité. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de crier leur amour sur les toits, ni d'en faire de grandes démonstrations, mais la tendresse entre eux avait été manifeste. Elle s'était lue dans chacun de leurs regards, s'était entendue dans chacune de leurs paroles, s'était ressentie dans chacun de leur gestes. Et elle avait été bien plus durable que la passion qui t'avait étreinte autrefois.

Tu aurais aimé avoir une relation avec Pâris semblable à la leur. Mais, à présent, en dehors du lit, l'entente avait disparu. Et l'amour n'était plus devenu pour toi qu'un moyen d'oublier temporairement.

Tu appréciais toujours vos étreintes, mais tu ne l'aimais plus. Parfois, tu en venais même à te demander si tu l'avais jamais aimé vraiment. Tu avais aimé l'image qu'Aphrodite t'avait montrée de lui. Tu avais aimé le désir qu'il avait pour toi. Mais l'avais-tu aimé, lui ? Tu l'avais cru, mais tu n'en étais plus si sûre. Cependant, suite à chacune de ces remises en question, tu te reprenais. Si, tu l'avais aimé. Pourquoi aurais-tu quitté ta famille et craché sur ton honneur si ce n'avait pas été le cas ? Mais, si tu avais été amoureuse de lui autrefois, à présent une chose était certaine, tu ne l'étais plus. Il t'avait trop déçue.

Tu avais pensé vivre auprès d'un jeune homme audacieux et prêt à prendre de grands risques pour toi, tu avais découvert un fanfaron couard. Tu l'avais vu lors des batailles ; lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à y échapper, il choisissait bien plus souvent la fuite à l'attaque frontale. Son arc lui permettait de rester à distance et de moins s'exposer au danger.

Et il disait qu'il te protégerait des Grecs... Son duel avec Ménélas t'avait encore plus ouvert les yeux sur sa lâcheté.

Pendant celui-ci, tu devais l'avouer, tu avais eu peur pour lui. Quand ton ancien mari avait cherché à l'étrangler avec la jugulaire de son casque, tu avais retenu ton souffle. Au même moment, Déiphobe avait ricané : « Et dire qu'il se vantait de le battre sans problème ! » et tu lui avais lancé un regard noir. Mais, avec un rictus, ton beau-frère avait ajouté : « Tu ne l'as pas vu, Hélène ? Pâris a lancé un défi à l'armée grecque. Ménélas l'a relevé, et aussitôt que ton mari l'a vu, il a filé comme un lapin. » Tu ne l'avais pas cru de premier abord ; il avait tendance à dénigrer Pâris. Cependant, l'expression faciale d'Hector qui se trouvait à côté de lui t'avait fait comprendre qu'il venait de te dire la vérité. Et la peur avait laissé place au mécontentement et à la honte.

Après cet affrontement entre tes deux maris, Aphrodite était venue te voir pour te convaincre de rejoindre Pâris dans son lit. Tu avais essayé de lui résister, de refuser ses ordres, mais tu n'avais pas fait le poids contre elle. Tu craignais qu'elle ne t'abandonne et que la haine des hommes pour toi ne se mette à surpasser leur désir, alors tu lui avais obéi. Pour la première fois, le plaisir que tu avais ressenti t'avait paru humiliant. Tu t'étais laissée porter par un désir animal que tu n'avais pas voulu éprouver à cet instant. Tu étais le jouet d'Aphrodite et tu détestais ça. Et évidemment, Pâris n'avait pas remarqué la bataille qui se jouait en toi, il n'avait pensé qu'à la jouissance du moment. Ta colère envers lui avait même accru son ardeur.

« Est-ce vrai que tu as fui devant mon premier mari dès que tu l'as vu ? lui avais-tu demandé ensuite.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Déiphobe. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Déiphobe raconte n'importe quoi sur mon compte ! s'était-il défendu. Tu sais bien qu'il est jaloux de moi, de ma chance.

\- Bien sûr, ose me dire cela en face ! Hector lui-même me l'a confirmé ! Vas-tu le traiter de menteur lui aussi ?

\- Hélène, j'ai juste reculé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui qui...

\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? À d'autres ! Ce duel entre vous aurait dû avoir lieu depuis le début et tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte ton défi ? Tu as la mémoire courte !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Hélène ? Est-ce le fait que je n'ai pas remporté ce combat qui te fâche ?

\- Non, Pâris, ce n'est pas cela, lui avais-tu sèchement répondu. C'est le fait que tu aies fui lâchement. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour moi ? Que je n'en vaux pas la peine.

\- Hélène, non, ne crois pas ça ! t'avait-il suppliée. Je t'ai choisie devant le pouvoir et les prouesses guerrières. Penses-tu vraiment que je l'aurais fait si je ne m'étais pas dit que tu en valais la peine ?

\- Visiblement, je ne la vaux pas assez ! avais-tu rétorqué.

\- Hélène si j'ai reculé, c'était parce que j'ai eu peur, je l'avoue. Peur de mourir et de te laisser seule. Peur que tu sois contrainte de retourner vivre auprès de cet homme. Je savais qu'il gagnerait le combat. Parce que j'ai rejeté son offre, Athéna ne me porte pas dans son cœur et elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il me tue. La preuve, il a bien failli y arriver si Aphrodite n'était pas intervenue à temps.

\- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, avais-tu répliqué avec sarcasme.

\- Hélène, je te promets...

\- Ne me fais plus de promesses, Pâris, l'avais-tu coupé. Tu ne sais pas les tenir.

\- Bon, quand tu auras fini d'être en colère comme une enfant, peut-être que nous pourrons discuter sérieusement, mais vu que tu es décidée à m'accabler...

\- Comment ? Tu m'as humiliée et je n'aurais pas le droit de te le reprocher ? Et ce n'était pas la première fois, Pâris !

\- Hélène, si tu voulais une brute de guerrier, tu n'avais qu'à rester avec ton cocu de premier mari !

\- Tous les hommes qui savent se battre ne sont pas des brutes !

\- _Lui_ , pas une brute ? Rappelle-toi la façon dont il nous a parlé lors de sa dernière visite, par quels termes vulgaires il t'a traitée. Et toute à l'heure, tu as bien vu ce qu'il m'a fait !

\- Oui, il peut avoir des réactions brutales, avais-tu admis, mais il n'est pas une brute. J'étais contente de ma vie avec lui, Pâris, je n'avais besoin que tu viennes la chambouler. J'aurais été très bien sans toi.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, ma chérie ! Tu ne peux pas sincèrement me dire que tu aurais préféré ne jamais me connaître et continuer de vivre auprès d'un homme que tu n'aimais pas !

\- J'aurais préféré garder une vie tranquille, ne pas ressentir le poids de la culpabilité. J'aurais préféré avoir plus de jugeote et ne pas succomber à ton charme. Et, c'est vrai, je n'étais pas amoureuse de Ménélas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'appréciais pas. Oui, je lui reprochais certaines choses ; je n'aimais pas qu'il me fasse passer après Sparte et Hermione, et le sexe avec lui était plus une contrainte qu'un plaisir. Pour te dire le pire, tu sais ce qui m'embêtait le plus chez lui ? Son amour pour moi car je ne parvenais pas à le lui rendre ! Parce qu'il m'aimait avant, Pâris ! Avant que tu n'arrives !

\- Quoi ? Tu me reproches le fait qu'il te déteste aujourd'hui ? s'était-il offusqué. Si tu voulais éviter cela, il t'aurait suffi de ne pas me suivre ! Je ne t'ai pas mis de couteau sur la gorge si je me souviens bien ! » Tu t'étais retrouvée incapable de le contredire.

Après cette dispute, vous n'avez plus fait chambre commune.

* * *

La mort d'Hector changea Pâris, l'endurcit. Elle avait été une vraie prise de conscience pour lui. Alors qu'il avait toujours boudé les entraînements (et tu l'y avais conforté), il s'était mis à les fréquenter de plus en plus régulièrement. Il en revenait éreinté et couvert de bleus et de sueur. Tu t'inquiétais pour lui, mais votre relation avait trop changé pour que tu lui exprimes cette inquiétude. Il restait ton mari, mais il n'était plus ton amant.

La mort de l'Amazone Penthésilée qu'il admirait beaucoup le transforma encore plus. Le jeune homme insouciant et vaniteux était devenu un homme sombre mû par le désir de se venger d'Achille. Tu ne le reconnaissais plus du tout. Et très honnêtement, tu regrettais le Pâris d'avant. Celui-là, il était un étranger et il te faisait peur.

Tuer Achille ne le fit pas redevenir comme avant.

Mais la mort qui le changea plus que toutes les autres arriva quelque jours plus tard.

Tu te trouvais dans tes appartements quand Aethra vint t'annoncer : « Il y a un jeune homme qui aimerait parler à Pâris. » Intriguée, tu l'avais suivie. Soudain, tu t'étais retrouvée à Sparte douze ans plus tôt. L'adolescent qui se tenait devant toi avait les traits plus fins, les yeux plus clairs et les cheveux blonds, mais il était en dehors de ça le portrait rajeuni de Pâris. En un instant, tu eus l'impression que le rêve d'autrefois renaissait de ses cendres. « Excusez-moi, êtes-vous la princesse Hélène ? » Sa voix avait le même timbre que celle de ton mari. Tu acquiesças, tremblante. Il parut soucieux et fronça légèrement les sourcils de façon si similaire à Pâris que ton cœur s'emballa. Tu approchas ta main de sa joue pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas une illusion des dieux. Quand elle se posa sur de la chair ferme et douce, tu souris. Il la repoussa doucement.

Brusquement, tu te retrouvas aspergée par une gerbe de sang. L'adolescent s'affaissa, puis manqua de s'écrouler sur toi. Une lame venait de transpercer sa gorge. Et celui qui tenait cette lame était Pâris. Tu le regardas, horrifiée. Son armure était tâchée de sang et la colère déformait son visage. « Ainsi, tu avais un amant ?

\- Non, protestas-tu. C'est la première fois que je vois ce garçon.

\- Ça n'en avait pas l'air.

\- Regarde-le. Il te ressemble. J'ai été troublée. » Suspicieux, il s'approcha du corps et le retourna. Aussitôt, l'épouvante remplaça la colère. « Non ! Non ! hurla-t-il. Par tous les dieux, faites que ce ne soit pas vrai ! Corythos ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Œnone, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à notre fils ? » Œnone ? Fils ? L'horreur de la situation te frappa. Pâris venait de tuer son propre enfant, un enfant dont il ne t'avait jamais parlé.

Cassandre te l'avait mentionné plusieurs fois, mais tu te disais que ta belle-sœur divaguait et n'avait jamais questionné Pâris sur lui. À présent, tu te sentais terriblement désolée. Tu avais éloigné un père de son fils. Tu avais amené un père à tuer son fils. Tu quittas la pièce, en sanglots.

Tu te demandais si ce cauchemar allait s'arrêter, si, après cela, les dieux t'épargneraient d'autres souffrances. Mais les dieux n'étaient pas décidés à te laisser en paix.

Car, après une mère, une nièce et deux beaux-frères, ce fut un époux que tu perdis.

* * *

La flèche avait paru ordinaire et n'avait pas touché d'organes vitaux, mais sa pointe était imbibée de venin, et pas n'importe lequel, celui de l'Hydre de Lerne. Il se répandit dans les veines de ton époux en un rien de temps. Impuissante, tu vis Pâris perdre ses cheveux et ses couleurs. Tu vis son regard devenir vitreux et sa peau se friper.

Tu l'accompagnas au Mont Ida, retrouver sa première compagne, avant que les effets du venin ne fussent trop importants. Vous aviez l'espoir qu'elle le guérisse. À votre grand désarroi, la nymphe refusa. Tu la supplias, argumentas, rien ne marcha. « Je ne viendrai pas en aide à l'assassin de mon enfant. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique avant de plonger dans un cours d'eau et de disparaître. À ses derniers mots, tu étais restée muette. Pâris avait les yeux embués de larmes.

De retour chez vous, tu restas à son chevet, épongeant son front brûlant. Tu l'entendais délirer, bouillant de fièvre. Tu pris une de ses mains dans la tienne, elle était glacée. Il ne te reconnaissait plus, t'appelait Œnone et te demandait pardon encore et encore, mais tu ne pouvais pas dire s'il s'adressait à toi ou à elle. Serrant sa main, tu lui assuras que tu lui pardonnais. Dans un dernier râle, il prononça le nom de son fils, puis plus rien ; il avait succombé au venin.

Tu t'effondras en pleurs contre son torse.

* * *

 _ **Quelques petites notes :  
**_

 _ **1) Dans l'Iliade, Andromaque dit à Hector qu'Achille a tué ses sept frères, mais plus tard, un Podès, fils d'Eétion est tué par Ménélas. Je ne sais pas si cet Eétion est le même personnage que le père d'Andromaque (il pourrait être un homonyme) mais j'ai décidé de suivre ce que suggère la page wikipédia et de donner à Andromaque huit frères au lieu de sept.**_

 _ **2) Je n'ai pas complètement inventé la scène dans laquelle Pâris tue son fils par inadvertance. Je l'ai utilisée parce que je trouve qu'elle justifie bien plus que la jalousie le refus d'**_ _ **Œnone de le guérir par la suite  
**_

 _ **On approche bientôt de la fin, plus que trois chapitres après celui-ci**_


	13. Châtiments (partie 1)

_**Encore une fois, c'est un chapitre qui sera scindé en deux parties. La partie avec Hélène sera un parallèle de celle-ci.**_

* * *

 **Châtiments (partie 1)**

Une fois de plus – une fois de trop – les flammes consumaient le corps de l'un de tes frères. Elles avaient dévoré celui de Troïlos, celui d'Hector, ceux de tant de tes demi-frères, et à présent elles s'alimentaient de celui de Pâris. Pâris, ce frère que tout le monde avait critiqué, blâmé, jalousé aussi pour avoir amené Hélène ici. Pâris qui, par un tour du destin, avait ensuite été acclamé pour avoir mis fin à la vie d'Achille. Il avait vécu, décrié de tous ; il était mort, presque en héros. Dans ta tête, en tout cas, il l'était devenu après cet acte.

Un acte que tu avais facilité.

Tu te rappellerais encore longtemps de la façon dont ça s'était déroulé, le rôle que tu avais joué dans le plan. Alors que le feu brûlait encore, hypnotisée par sa danse, tu replongeas dans ce souvenir.

 _Installée à ton métier à tisser, tu essayais de reproduire des motifs complexes lorsqu'une servante t'annonça : « Princesse, pardonne-moi de te déranger, ton père m'a envoyée te chercher._

 _\- Me chercher ? t'étonnas-tu. Pour quelle raison ?_

 _\- Il ne m'en a donné aucune, répondit la jeune femme. Il a simplement exigé de te voir._

 _\- Bien, soupiras-tu. Puisque mon père exige de me voir… » Tu te levas et suivis la domestique._

 _Elle te conduisit jusqu'à la salle du trône. D'ordinaire, celles-ci grouillaient de gardes, de princes, de prêtres et de conseillers, mais à cet instant elle était étrangement vide. Seules cinq personnes s'y trouvaient : Pâris, Hélénos, tes oncles Lampos et Hicétaon, à la fois demi-frères et conseillers de ton père, et, évidemment, ton père en personne. Tu t'inclinas poliment devant eux. « Polyxène ! te salua ton père avec un sourire que tu ne l'avais plus vu arborer depuis la mort de Troïlos._

 _\- Père, tu m'as fait demander, me voici._

 _\- Ma chérie, j'ai réussi à avoir d'Achille la promesse que ses hommes et lui quitteraient le combat si je lui donnais l'une de mes filles en mariage._

 _\- Non, père ! t'exclamas-tu, horrifiée. Tu ne comptes pas lui donner Cassandre en mariage ? Je sais qu'elle t'irrite à annoncer tous ces malheurs, père, mais tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Elle est ta fille._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas à Cassandre, te reprit-il. Ni à l'une de tes demi-sœurs. À vrai dire, j'envisage que ce soit toi qui l'épouses._

 _\- Moi ? Père ! Non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas exiger une telle chose de moi. Cet homme a tué Troïlos. Il a tué Hector ! Il l'a traité avec le plus grand irrespect ! Et tu me demandes de l'épouser ? Jamais, tu m'entends ! Je refuse !_

 _\- Polyxène, intervint Hélénos. T'abandonner à Achille est hors de question, mais ce mariage sera pour nous le moyen de venger nos frères._

 _\- Comment ? le questionnas-tu. Est-ce que vous attendez de moi que je lui plante un couteau dans le cœur pendant la nuit de noces ?_

 _\- Pas exactement ! rit ton frère. Vois-tu, Apollon nous a révélé le point faible du Myrmidon…  
_

 _\- Qui est ? voulus-tu savoir._

 _\- Son talon._

 _\- Et il se trouve que je suis un très bon archer, renchérit Pâris. Si Apollon guide mon bras, tu peux être certaine que je ne le raterai pas._

 _\- Donc, je servirai d'appât, réalisas-tu._

 _\- Exactement, te confirma Pâris. Je resterai caché et une fois qu'il sera dans ma ligne de mire, je décocherai ma flèche. Cet homme ne te touchera jamais, je t'en fais la promesse et je la tiendrai._

 _\- Qu'Apollon soit avec toi._

 _\- Il le sera, t'assura-t-il, l'air convaincu._

 _\- Père, poursuivis-tu. Tu peux compter sur moi. » À ces mots, ce dernier te sourit. Son regard pourtant, loin de briller de satisfaction comme tu t'y serais attendue, était assombri par... de la peine ? Un sentiment qui s'en rapprochait, en tout cas.  
_

Pour la suite, tout était allé très vite. Tu te revis sur le char à côté de ton père. Le rendez-vous avait eu lieu dans un endroit suffisamment éloigné du camp grec. Achille vous y avait attendu, accompagné de deux de ses hommes. Pâris s'était tenu en embuscade, prêt à tirer au moment opportun. Apollon avait guidé sa flèche et elle avait atteint le point ciblé. Le talon transpercé, Achille s'était écroulé. Ses hommes, trop interdits, n'avaient pas réagi à temps, vous laissant suffisamment de marge à ton père et toi pour vous enfuir de votre côté, et à ton frère pour faire de même du sien.

Alors que tu t'étais sentie contente, même fière, d'avoir contribué à la défaite d'Achille, l'affaire avait eu un tout autre impact sur ton père. Le lendemain, il avait paru extrêmement songeur, comme si quelque chose le tourmentait. Une conversation, que tu avais surprise entre ton oncle Lampos et lui plus tard dans la journée, te l'avait confirmé et t'en avait donné la raison.

 _La voix de ton père résonna, marquée par la culpabilité : « Nous avons piégé cet homme, Lampos ! Nous avons agi de façon lâche, déshonorable._

 _\- C'était nécessaire, lui rappela ton oncle. Il fallait que nous l'arrêtions d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qui sait combien d'autres de tes fils tu as sauvé de lui ?_

 _\- Nous aurions pu le faire autrement, sans toute cette mascarade, riposta ton père. Le jour où je suis devenu roi, j'ai juré devant les dieux d'être différent de notre père, d'être un homme d'honneur et de parole. J'ai bafoué mon serment hier. Les dieux ne me le pardonneront pas._

 _\- Tu l'as fait pour ta famille et ton peuple._

 _\- Ma famille et mon peuple, je crains de les avoir mis encore plus en danger._

 _\- Écoute, Priam, s'il y a une personne que les dieux devraient punir, c'est moi. C'est moi qui t'aies convaincu de ce plan._

 _\- Et je me suis laissé convaincre, soupira ton père. J'aurais pu refuser. J'aurais dû refuser. Mais je l'ai suivi. Je suis aussi coupable._

 _\- Ça ne sert plus à rien de se flageller pour ça, lui assura ton oncle. Le mal est fait. Les dieux décideront de notre sort au moment voulu._

 _\- Tu as raison, acquiesça mollement ton père, ce qui est fait est fait. Prions que les dieux se montrent cléments avec nous. »_

De clémence, les dieux n'en avaient pas fait preuve. Ils avaient puni Pâris en faisant d'une flèche, instrument de sa victoire sur Achille, l'instrument de sa mort. Ils avaient puni ton père en le privant d'un autre fils, et toi en t'enlevant un autre de tes frères. Pourtant, tu n'arrivais pas à te sentir coupable. Après la façon dont il avait traité le corps d'Hector, le chef des Myrmidons avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Bien sûr, la méthode n'avait pas été honorable mais, comme l'avait dit Lampos, elle avait été nécessaire. Tu trouvais les dieux injustes.

* * *

La mort de Pâris alluma les tensions entre Déiphobe et Hélénos. La raison ? Ils se disputaient sa veuve. La coutume voulait qu'elle aille à Déiphobe, le plus âgé, mais Hélénos ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Leur dernière confrontation se déroula devant votre père. Chacun d'eux y allait de ses arguments et le ton monta vite. Déiphobe faisait valoir son droit d'aînesse, tandis qu'Hélénos mettait en avant la mésentente entre Pâris et ce dernier.

« Pâris n'aurait jamais voulu qu'Hélène devienne ta femme, Déiphobe !

\- Entre nous deux, je suis l'aîné. C'est à moi qu'elle doit revenir.

\- Si Pâris pouvait intervenir, il te l'aurait refusée !

\- Mais il ne peut pas intervenir, petit frère ! souligna Déiphobe d'un ton railleur. Hélène est à moi, c'est la règle.

\- Tu ne la mérites pas. Tu n'as jamais apprécié Pâris. Tu n'as jamais su dépasser ta rancune envers lui depuis qu'il t'a battu aux...

\- Suffit ! l'interrompit votre père. Hélène épousera Déiphobe. Comme il l'a dit, c'est la règle.

\- Père, non ! protesta Hélénos. Tu ne peux pas...

\- Abstiens-toi de contester mes décisions, Hélénos. ton frère épousera Hélène, un point c'est tout.

\- Bien, père. » grommela-t-il tandis que votre frère affichait la mine réjouie d'un vainqueur. Hélène, pourtant principale concernée par cette dispute, ne disait toujours rien. Depuis le début, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, ni émis un seul avis. Elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. _  
_

Le lendemain du mariage, à l'aube, alors que vous dormiez tous encore, Hélénos s'exila de Troie. Le sentiment d'injustice l'empêchait de rester. Ce fut Cassandre qui vous réveilla au moment où il passait les portes de la cité. Elle pleurait, criait, vociférait : « Traître ! Traître ! Traître ! » Personne ne pouvait dire de qui elle parlait à cet instant, mais la nouvelle du départ d'Hélénos arriva très vite. Les pleurs et les cris de Cassandre redoublèrent et elle répéta de nouveau : « Traître ! Traître ! Traître ! »

Traître, ton frère le devint en effet. Capturé par les Grecs, il en vint à leur révéler des prophéties concernant Troie. Agissait-il par peur ou par vengeance ? Tu ne le sauras jamais. Mais le jour où le palladion, la statue protectrice d'Athéna disparut, tu compris autant que tout le monde qu'il travaillait à présent pour vos ennemis.

Le choc de cette réalisation avait été grand pour toi, mais il l'avait encore plus été pour tes parents. Ta mère ne pouvait pas croire qu'il eût collaboré de son propre gré : « Il a dû se faire torturer, c'est la seule explication ! Il ne nous aurait jamais trahi sans ça ! » Et ton père répétait qu'il aurait dû l'empêcher de partir. « Tout est de ma faute ! » se fustigeait-il.

Ce que eux et toi ignoriez alors, c'était qu'une autre personne vous avez trahis. Une personne qui avait aidé Ulysse d'Ithaque à s'emparer de la statue.

* * *

Le cheval sur la plage était immense, imposant. Tout en bois avec un harnais d'or. Autour de lui, plus personne, juste les vestiges du camp achéen. Plus une seule voile n'était visible ; les navires avaient disparu. « Ils sont vraiment partis ? » entendis-tu Hélène murmurer. Sa voix était vide d'émotions. Certains conseillers de ton père se méfiaient : un départ si soudain cachait quelque chose. D'autres étaient bien moins suspicieux : les Grecs s'étaient enfin rendus compte qu'ils ne prendraient jamais votre cité et avaient filé, la queue entre les jambes. Ils se mirent à palabrer entre eux, chaque camp cherchant à faire adopter son point de vue à l'autre. Cassandre, quant à elle, hurlait de brûler la statue, mais personne ne lui prêtait vraiment attention.

Soudain une voix d'homme étrangère retentit. Elle appelait à l'aide. Deux gardes de ton père partirent découvrir à qui elle appartenait. Ils revinrent peu après en tenant un Grec entre eux. D'un coup sec, ils le firent tomber à genoux devant ton père. « Nous l'avons trouvé lié à une patte de la statue. » expliqua l'un d'eux. L'homme paraissait hagard. Des hématomes couvraient son visage. « Par pitié, épargnez-moi ! » supplia-t-il. Il raconta alors qu'il avait été laissée comme victime expiatoire à Poséidon. « C'est Ulysse, ce chien, qui a décidé que ce serait moi, cracha-t-il. Il n'a pas aimé que je le critique. Il avait l'intention que Poséidon me noie.

\- Ce cheval, est-ce une offrande ? lui demanda ton père.

\- Oui, pour qu'Athéna ne décharge pas sa colère sur la flotte à cause du vol de son palladion.

\- Pour Athéna ? fit ton oncle Hicétaon, dubitatif. Je croyais qu'il était une offrande à Poséidon.

\- Non, j'étais l'offrande à Poséidon, mais ce cheval est un cadeau pour Athéna. C'est Calchas, le devin, qui en a suggéré la construction. Il a ajouté autre chose, cependant... Attendez que je m'en souvienne... Ah oui ! Si jamais, vous arrivez à le tirer jusqu'à son autel ici, Athéna vous accorderait de nouveau sa protection. Si vous aviez entendu le rire d'Ulysse à cet instant. Il a dit que vous n'y arriverez jamais.

\- Il a dit cela ? marmonna ton père.

\- Il a ajouté que ce cheval resterait à vous narguer jusqu'à ce que les autres chefs achéens et lui reviennent avec une flotte plus importante.

\- Ils comptent revenir ? s'enquit ton oncle.

\- Si vous pensez qu'ils allaient renoncer définitivement, c'est que vous connaissez mal le roi d'Ithaque et ses comparses. S'ils sont partis, c'est avec l'intention de revenir que ce soit dans un an ou dix. »

Soudain, un autre intervenant se mêla à la conversation : « Cousins, je crois cet homme quand il dit que les Achéens ont l'intention de revenir. » C'était le prêtre Laocoon, un homme à la barbe grise et à l'allure distinguée, réputé pour sa grande prudence. Il était le frère d'Anchise, l'oncle de ton beau-frère Énée et le cousin de ton père. Lorsqu'il parlait, tout le monde se taisait pour l'écouter tant il était respecté. Il poursuivit : « Oui, cette partie est vraie, je pense. Mais, ajouta-t-il, elle est la seule. Tout le reste n'est que mensonges. Ce cheval est un piège.

\- Cousin, tu vois le mal partout ! soupira ton oncle Lampos.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Toi, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de l'un des deux gardes, passe-moi ta lance.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Te prouver que j'ai raison. » renchérit-il tandis qu'il empoignait la lance que lui tendait le garde.

Mais à peine, s'apprêtait-il à l'enfoncer dans le ventre du cheval que deux serpents gigantesques surgirent des flots. Aussitôt, sous vos yeux terrifiés, ils s'enroulèrent autour du prêtre qui tenta de se dégager en vain. Ses deux fils se précipitèrent à son secours, mais les reptiles les prirent dans leurs anneaux également. En un rien de temps, ils disparurent dans les flots, emportés par les serpents.

Un signe, c'était un signe des dieux. Poséidon avait puni Laocoon parce qu'il avait douté de la nature bénéfique du cheval. Il était un cadeau pour Troie ; il fallait le placer dans le temple d'Athéna. C'était ce que tu entendais sur toutes les lèvres, exceptée celles de Cassandre. Les siennes restèrent scellées tandis que les larmes inondaient ses joues.

Il fallut plusieurs hommes et heures pour amener le cheval jusqu'au seuil du temple d'Athéna, sous les hourras de la foule en liesse. Malheureusement, trop grand, il ne passait pas ses portes. Il fut suggéré de le laisser à cet endroit pour le moment et d'envisager, demain, une solution pour le faire entrer. Le jour déclinait et ce soir serait dédié aux réjouissances.

Et ces réjouissances durèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Le vin coula à flots. Les gens dansaient et chantaient. Personne ne s'inquiétait plus d'un retour possible des Grecs.

* * *

La joie de la soirée t'avait plongée dans un sommeil serein ; les hurlements de panique t'en tirèrent. Intriguée par tout le bruit, tu te précipitas à la fenêtre pour en comprendre la cause. Tu découvris à cet instant une réalité pire qu'un cauchemar : Troie en proie à la fureur grecque.

Il aurait mieux valu ne pas crier victoire trop tôt. Vos ennemis avaient infiltré ta cité, tuant, brûlant, saccageant tout. Et alors qu'ils s'adonnaient à ces barbaries, de violents tremblements secouèrent la terre. Poséidon, sans doute pour se venger de ton grand-père, avait décidé de participer à la destruction de Troie. Il faisait apparaître des crevasses où bon lui chantait ; elles engloutissaient toute personne qui se trouvait sur leur passage Les flammes qui avaient consumé les corps de tant de membres de ta famille, consumaient à présent Troie. De toutes parts, des cris de terreur retentissaient tandis qu'elles festoyaient. Puis, lorsqu'elles n'eurent enfin plus rien à se mettre sous la dent, elles s'éteignirent, ne laissant que des cendres et des corps calcinés au milieu de pierres noircies.

Effrayée par l'une des secousses, tu te glissas en-dessous de ton lit. Tu allais rester cachée ici. Peut-être que les Grecs ne te trouveraient pas si tu demeurais bien silencieuse.

Mais ils t'avaient trouvée. Un groupe d'entre eux avait fait irruption dans ta chambre et l'un des ces hommes t'avait brutalement sortie de ta cachette. Par chance, ni lui ni aucun de ses compagnons ne t'avaient violée ; tes malheureuses servantes, elles, ne pouvaient pas en dire autant. Tu fus amenée dans une maison de la ville-basse, une des rares rescapées du séisme et de l'incendie. D'autres femmes s'y trouvaient. La peur se lisait sur leurs visages. Tu ne reconnus aucune femme de ta famille parmi elles. Puis, d'autres arrivèrent dont ta mère et Cassandre. Cette dernière était blême et complètement échevelée ; sa robe était déchirée et son regard, vide. Une intuition te retint de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Tu te doutais que c'était une chose atroce, assez atroce pour que les yeux de ta sœur ne reflètent plus rien.

« Où est Laodicé ? Et Créuse ? demandas-tu à ta mère.

\- Laodicé est morte, répondit ta mère en retenant à grande peine ses larmes. Elle est tombée dans une crevasse.

\- Tu l'as vue ? t'enquis-tu, horrifiée par cette nouvelle.

\- Non, non, hoqueta-t-elle. C'est... c'est Hélicaon qui... nous a prévenus ton père et moi. Il avait... quitté leur maison pour re... retrouver son père. Elle l'avait suivie. Il voulait qu'elle reste... à l'intérieur, mais elle ne l'a pas écouté. Et maintenant, elle est... Ô ma pauvre petite ! Pauvre Hélicaon ! Si tu l'avais vu Polyxène... Le malheureux garçon, il... il était si attaché à ta sœur. » Elle éclata en sanglots. Tu mis tes bras autour de son cou alors que les larmes te brouillaient la vue.

« J'ai vou...voulu vérifier, poursuivit-elle la voix entrecoupée de hoquets. Les Grecs m'ont prise avant... » Tu l'enlaças encore plus fort, tandis que ses pleurs résonnaient dans la pièce. Tu ne prêtais même pas attention aux regards de pitié des autres femmes. Ta mère et votre douleur étaient tout ce qui comptait pour toi à cet instant.

Quand vous vous fûtes remises de vos émotions, tu lui demandas à nouveau où était Créuse. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, ne l'avait pas vue depuis la veille. Elle devait se trouver avec Énée, mais elle ignorait où ce dernier était également. Tu espérais qu'ils fussent tous deux encore en vie.

Malheureusement, tu appris un peu plus tard qu'elle avait péri également. De même que ton père et tous tes frères, à part Hélénos. Même Polydore que ta mère avait confié à Ilioné en Thrace était mort lui aussi. Ton beau-frère l'avait livré aux Achéens en échange de la conservation de sa cité.

Et tu finis par rejoindre à ton tour l'Hadès, immolée sur le tumulus d'Achille. Un sacrifice pour apaiser l'esprit du Myrmidon. Ton châtiment pour ton rôle dans sa mort.

Mais ce sort, tu ne l'avais pas regretté. Tu en avais même remercié les dieux. Il valait mieux mille fois le trépas plutôt que de devenir l'esclave sexuelle de l'un de ses chefs achéens. Quand la lame s'était approchée de ta gorge, prête à trancher, tu avais fermé les yeux et souri. Tu allais retrouver Troïlos, Hector, Pâris, Laodicé, Créuse, Polydore et tant d'autres de tes frères et sœurs.

À présent, tu attendais sur les rives du Styx, sereine.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié.  
**_

 _ **Comme vous le savez (mais j'aime bien me répéter) je ne suis pas le mythe parfaitement, déjà qu'il a tendance à être bourré de contradictions selon les sources. Par exemple, Laocoon est parfois un fils de Priam, parfois son cousin. J'ai préféré choisir la seconde option parce que dans le premier cas, étant donné qu'il est aussi le fils d'Hécube, il aurait été plus jeune qu'Hector... Bref, ça n'aurait pas trop marché.**_


	14. Châtiments (partie 2)

**Châtiments (partie 2)**

La fumée s'élevait en volutes sombres jusqu'au ciel. Sous elle, les flammes crépitaient tandis que le corps immobile et ravagé de Pâris était couché en leur centre. Autour, les pleureuses et la famille en habits de deuil. La scène se jouait devant toi, bien concrète ; tu en étais même l'une des principaux protagonistes : la veuve. Pourtant, tu ne pouvais pas concevoir la réalité de ce que tu vivais ; tout te paraissait absurde, comme un cauchemar dont tu pourrais, à un moment, te réveiller. Pâris ne devrait pas se trouver là en train de brûler, il devrait être en vie et avoir encore des dizaines d'années devant lui. Il devrait être heureux, entouré d'une famille qui n'aurait jamais rien eu à lui reprocher, avec Œnone et leur fils. Aphrodite l'avait détourné de cette existence paisible qu'il aurait pu avoir et elle t'avait utilisée pour cela.

Et tu en étais dégoûtée. Ce n'était plus Pâris que tu blâmais à ce moment, mais la déesse. C'était elle qui l'avait poussé à te charmer, elle qui t'avait incitée à tout quitter pour lui. Sans son intervention, vos vies auraient été plus simples. Évidemment, tu ne regrettais pas d'avoir connu la passion grâce à elle, mais cette découverte s'était faite au détriment de tant de gens : sa famille, la tienne, tous les hommes morts durant cette guerre.

Mais parfois, régulièrement même, tu t'en voulais personnellement. Tu avais manqué de force et de sens de l'honneur. Tu aurais dû résister à tes sentiments, garder la tête froide comme l'aurait fait une reine de Sparte digne de ce titre, te montrer distante avec Pâris, sèche peut-être. Est-ce qu'Aphrodite aurait pu te persuader de partir avec lui si tu avais eu cette attitude ? Tu te le demandais, mais c'était quelque chose que tu ne pouvais affirmer. Et il était trop tard pour ressasser le passé et te demander ce que tu aurais pu ou dû faire. La guerre avait eu lieu et la mort de Pâris était venue avec elle ; tu ne pouvais pas effacer ces deux événements, quand bien même tu le désirais plus que tout.

Soudain, un cri te sortit de tes pensées. Un « Non ! » déchirant retentit. Toutes les personnes assemblées se tournèrent vers la femme qui venait de le prononcer. Pas une femme, une nymphe. Œnone. Œnone dont les traits étaient déformés par la peine. Elle courut jusqu'au brasier. « Pardonne-moi, mon amour ! Pardonne-moi ! » pouvait-on l'entendre dire. « Mon Alexandre, attends-moi, je te rejoins » furent ces derniers mots avant qu'elle ne se jetât dans les flammes sous les regards médusés de tout le monde. Et, en la voyant, tu te trouvas faible de ne pas être capable du même geste.

Car, si une part de toi voulait aussi disparaître dans ce feu et quitter cette vie remplie de malheurs, une autre rejetait fortement ce désir morbide. Était-ce ta fierté, cette part qui t'empêchait de te suicider ? Ou l'espoir qui te soufflait que tu reverrais Hermione un jour ?

Ta fille, tant d'années avaient passé sans la voir grandir. Elle était une femme à présent. Était-elle mariée ? Avait-elle des enfants ? Tu ne savais rien d'elle, de sa vie. Tu étais sa mère pourtant. Mère… est-ce que tu méritais cette appellation ? Concernant Plisthène, sans doute, mais pour ce qui était d'Hermione, tu ne le pensais pas.

Tu tournas légèrement la tête vers ton fils. En retrait, le regard baissé, la manière dont il se tenait montrait sa gêne, son sentiment d'être un intrus. Depuis la mort de Corythos, il savait qu'il n'était pas le fils de Pâris. Des doutes, il en avait eu avant, mais cette tragédie leur avait véritablement donné corps. Le jour où la vérité lui avait été assénée restait encore gravé dans ta mémoire.

 _« Mère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Tu essuyas tes larmes du revers de la main et te forças à sourire à ton fils pour faire disparaître son inquiétude. Plisthène continuait d'afficher une mine concernée. « Tu es triste ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Oh, mon chéri, un grand malheur est arrivé._

 _\- Quoi ? Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est père ? Est-ce qu'il est… mort ?_

 _\- Non, rassure-toi, il est vivant._

 _\- Où est-il ?_

 _\- Je crois que tu ne devrais pas le déranger maintenant._

 _\- Je ne veux pas le déranger, insista-t-il. Mais s'il est triste comme toi, je dois le consoler._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si tu y arriveras, mon grand. » soupiras-tu. Il t'assura du contraire, après tout il avait bien réussi après les décès de Troïlos et d'Hector. Tu plongeas tes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient identiques à ceux de Ménélas, le même marron, la même forme. L'une des rares choses dans son aspect qui le distinguait de toi. « Cette fois est différente. » le prévins-tu, mais il était obstiné._

 _Quand tu le revis quelques instants après, ce fut avec des yeux embués de larmes. « Qu'y a-t-il, mon chéri ? lui demandas-tu, inquiète_

 _\- Mère – sa voix trahissait ses émotions – est-ce que c'est vrai ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?_

 _\- Que pè… Pâris n'est pas m... mon père ? Il… il a dit que je ne devais plus l'appeler comme ça, que je n'étais pas son fils… et que ses fils étaient morts. » Ça y était, le moment où tu devais lui révéler la vérité était arrivé. Tu avais redouté sa venue tout ce temps. Alors, parce que tu te sentis incapable de lui mentir plus longtemps, tu lui dévoilas tout. Tu lui parlas de ta jeunesse à Sparte, de ton premier mariage, de sa sœur, de ta rencontre avec Pâris, de votre fuite et de votre arrivée à Troie. Plisthène écoutait, incrédule._

 _Sa réaction fut terrible : « Non ! C'est faux ! Tu mens ! Mon père, ce n'est pas cet homme ! Mon père s'appelle Pâris ! Priam est mon grand-père ! Aethra, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! » La mère de Thésée, incapable de le regarder en face, baissa la tête. Alors, Plisthène comprit. Tout ce que tu venais de lui révéler était vrai. « Alors… ma famille, ce n'est pas ma famille ? Hector et Troïlos n'ont jamais été mes oncles ? Et Déiphobe, Hélénos, Pammon, Polydore et les autres, ils ne le sont pas non plus ? Mes tantes, Créuse, Cassandre, Laodicé, Polyxène, elles ne le sont pas réellement ? Et Priam et Hécube, ils ne sont pas mes grands-parents ? Tout ça, c'était faux ? Pourquoi, mère ? Je n'avais pas le droit de savoir ?_

 _\- Je me sentais incapable de te le dire, lui avouas-tu, terriblement peinée. J'avais peur que tu me détestes si tu connaissais la vérité…_

 _\- Je te déteste ! hurla-t-il. Tu es une menteuse ! J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas ma mère ! » Ses mots furent autant de lames qui te transpercèrent le cœur. Tu te mis à pleurer de nouveau, meurtrie par la haine que Plisthène ressentait envers toi._

Puis sa haine s'en était allée avec le décès de Pâris, remplacée par le chagrin. « Il était le seul père que j'ai connu. J'aurais aimé qu'il l'ait été vraiment. » avait-il dit le jour précédant la crémation.

Celle-ci était à présent terminée. Tu avais prononcé les derniers mots d'adieu, juste avant Hécube. Tu l'avais remercié de t'avoir apporté la joie avant de lui demander pardon parce que sans toi sa vie aurait été plus longue. Ça avait été tout ce que tu avais pu lui dire. À quoi bon ajouter que cette joie n'avait pas duré ou tout ce que tu lui avais reproché ? Sa famille n'avait pas besoin que tu lui confirmes ce qu'elle savait déjà, que votre amour s'était détérioré avec le temps.

Vous étiez de retour dans vos appartements, Plisthène et toi. Ton fils paraissait pris dans ses pensées. Tu devinais que quelque chose le taraudait. Tu décidas de ne pas le questionner, s'il avait besoin de se confier à toi, il le ferait.

Ce soir-là, alors que tu allais lui souhaiter une bonne nuit (ou du moins, une nuit aussi bonne que possible), il te posa cette question : « Mon vrai père, est-ce qu'il m'aurait aimé ? » Tu ne t'y étais pas attendue. Pourtant, c'était normal qu'il s'interroge sur lui.

« Oui, lui affirmas-tu. Ta naissance l'avait rendu fou de joie.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Absolument. C'est lui qui a choisi de t'appeler Plisthène, en hommage à son frère.

\- Ah… Et est-ce que je lui ressemble ?

\- Pas tant que ça. Tu as ses yeux, son menton, ses oreilles aussi, mais le reste, tu le tiens de moi.

\- Et à ma sœur ?

\- Vous avez le même nez, la même bouche, les mêmes oreilles, le même front.

\- Et elle m'aurait aimé ?

\- Oui, plus que tout. Quand elle te portait dans ses bras, elle était très fière.

\- Et toi, tu l'aimais ?

\- Énormément.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissée ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue avec nous ? Tante Andromaque et tante Créuse, elles ne laisseraient jamais Astyanax et Ascagne. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle était une fille ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Plisthène. À Sparte, ce sont les filles qui héritent avant les fils. Hermione était mon héritière, elle devait rester, même si ça me rendait très triste.

\- Tu penses souvent à elle. » C'était un constat plus qu'une question. Tu acquiesças, incapable d'une réponse articulée. Il t'adressa un sourire de réconfort que tu lui rendis. Puis, tu lui rappelas qu'il était temps de dormir, l'embrassas sur le front et quittas la pièce.

Une fois sortie, tu pleuras tout ton soûl.

* * *

Ta période de deuil touchait à sa fin. Priam insista pour que tu te remaries. Et une dispute finit par éclater entre Déiphobe et Hélenos, chacun d'eux te voulant pour femme. Encore une querelle dont tu étais l'objet, tu n'en pouvais plus !

Finalement, Priam trancha en faveur de Déiphobe, son héritier maintenant qu'Hector et Pâris n'étaient plus là. Quelques jours plus tard, votre mariage fut célébré. La joie en avait été la grande absente. Et à l'aube qui l'avait suivi, on avait découvert, par Cassandre, le départ d'Hélénos. La prêtresse, en larmes, criait : « Traître ! Traître ! Traître ! » encore et encore.

La nouvelle de sa capture par tes compatriotes ne tarda pas. Et la trahison pressentie par ta belle-sœur non plus. Mais ce que personne ne découvrit, ce fut ta propre culpabilité.

Cela se passa environ deux semaines après ton remariage. Au début de celui-ci, Déiphobe ne t'inspira rien que de l'indifférence. Puis, peu à peu, tu détestas sa possessivité comme sa façon de parader lorsqu'il était avec toi. Tu les détestas car elles allaient de paire avec un dénigrement de Pâris. Déiphobe parlait de son frère décédé avec un dédain flagrant, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point il ne t'avait jamais méritée. À chaque fois, tu voulais lui rabattre son clapet.

Puis un jour, la veille du vol du palladion, il te fit une "révélation" qui te fit basculer de l'exaspération au dégoût.

Il revenait d'un combat et, comme à son habitude, il venait d'avaler une coupe de vin pur. « Pâris n'aurait jamais dû t'avoir, dit-il pour la énième fois. C'est moi que père aurait dû envoyer libérer notre tante. Moi qui aurais dû aller à Sparte. J'ai grandi au palais, j'ai appris à me battre depuis que j'ai sept ans. J'aurais fait un bien meilleur candidat que lui. Et puis, je peux t'assurer qu'avec moi, il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre.

\- Comment aurais-tu fait ? voulus-tu apprendre.

\- J'aurais provoqué Ménélas en duel et je l'aurais tué. Aussi simple que ça.

\- Et tu aurais provoqué la colère de son frère par la même occasion. Agamemnon serait venu ici pour venger sa mort et Troie aurait été également en danger.

\- Peut-être, mais au moins j'aurais eu la bravoure d'affronter ton premier mari. Je ne me serais pas lâchement reposé sur Antimaque pour l'éliminer. Pâris ne peut pas en dire autant.

\- Que viens-tu de dire, au sujet d'Antimaque ? » Qu'est-ce que le plus va-t'en-guerre des conseillers de Priam avait à voir avec tout ça ?

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? parut s'étonner Déiphobe. Pâris ne t'a rien dit ? Figure-toi qu'il a réussi à persuader ce vieil Antimaque de mettre en place un guet-apens contre Ménélas et ses deux compagnons quand ils sont venus en ambassade...

\- Tu mens, le coupas-tu sèchement. Tu mens et tu salis le nom de ton frère ! Pâris n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose !

\- Ne me crois pas si cela te chante, mais demande à Antimaque ou à l'un de ses fils et ils te confirmeront mes propos.

\- Je sais que c'est faux, je n'ai pas besoin de le demander à Antimaque. Pâris avait des défauts, mais il n'a jamais été le commanditaire d'un assassinat. L'accuser d'un tel crime est mesquin. Si Antimaque a cherché à tuer Ulysse, Diomède et mon mari, il l'a décidé seul.

\- _Mon_ mari ? répéta-t-il. Alors, comme ça, tu le considères toujours en tant que tel. Pâris le savait-il ? » Tu lui répondis par le silence. Tu ne voulais pas gaspiller ta salive pour cet homme, il ne le méritait pas. Qu'il prenne cela comme une affirmation si ça lui plaisait, ça t'était égal. Tu le prias de te laisser tranquille.

Mais ce n'était pas dans ses intentions.

Déiphobe t'avait ensuite forcée à un rapport pour te rappeler qui était ton mari à présent. Alors que d"habitude tu ne réagissais presque pas, cette fois tu avais offert une résistance. Il t'avait plaquée sur le lit sans ménagement. Plus tu essayais de le repousser, plus il revenait à l'assaut. Ses gestes étaient brusques. Vaincue, tu finis par abandonner toute envie de te battre. Tu eus l'impression de revivre ta première fois en pire.

Plisthène avait voulu intervenir, mais Aethra était parvenue à l'en dissuader. Tu l'en remercias. Sans elle, qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

Le lendemain, tout ce que tu ressentis était de la colère, envers ton nouveau-mari, envers ton beau-père. Tu aurais préféré épousé Hélénos, nettement plus doux, mais la tradition avait dicté que tu épouses Déiphobe et on ne la contestait pas.

Ce même jour, les allées-venues d'un mendiant t'intriguèrent. Il passa plusieurs fois demander l'aumône à ta porte pour se faire à chaque fois chasser par le portier. À sa dernière tentative, tu ordonnas au serviteur de le laisser entrer. Sale et en haillons, il te paraissait familier. « Viens, je vais te faire donner un bain.

\- Pas la peine. » maugréa-t-il. Cette voix, tu en étais sûre, tu la connaissais. Il essayait de la trafiquer mais elle t'était familière. Avant de le questionner, tu ordonnas à Clymène et Physadie de préparer un bain. Une fois qu'il fût prêt, tu insistas auprès du mendiant pour qu'il s'y plonge. Il finit par céder. Tes servantes se mirent à lui frotter le corps pour ôter la crasse, puis l'enduisirent d'huile parfumée et le peignèrent. Lorsqu'il réapparut devant toi, tout propre, tu le reconnus immédiatement. Ses cheveux avaient grisonné et son visage avait pris quelques rides, mais il était resté le même après toutes ces années.

« C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Ulysse.

\- Tu as deviné qui j'étais ?

\- Ce n'était pas difficile. Et c'était bien ton but, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais que je te remarque, autrement tu ne serais pas venu autant de fois.

\- Bien vu.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur que je te dénonce ?

\- Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

\- Tu aimes trop Pénélope pour ça.

\- Tu as raison. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Hélène. Pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Pour que tu puisses enfin rentrer chez toi.

\- Mettre fin à cette guerre ? Tu veux dire défaire Troie, soupiras-tu. Et si vous l'emportez, je ne rentrerai jamais chez moi, Ménélas me tuera.

\- Pas si je parle en ta faveur. Si tu acceptes de m'aider, je le convaincrais de t'épargner.

\- Bien. Dis-moi pourquoi tu aimerais mon aide.

\- Pour voler le palladion. »

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te prit mais tu acceptas. Après tout, c'était l'ordre d'Athéna. Une fois la nuit tombée et Déiphobe endormi, tu te glissas hors de ton lit et hors de chez toi. Puis, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, enveloppée d'un grand voile sombre, tu te rendis au temple d'Athéna. Tu n'y trouvas personne. La preuve, à tes yeux, que la déesse voulait que tu mènes à bien cette mission. Sans perdre de temps, tu t'emparas de la statue et la glissa sous ton voile. Puis, tu retrouvas Ulysse au coin d'une ruelle et la lui remit. Avant de le laisser partir, tu lui demandas : « Comment va-t-il ? J'ai appris qu'il avait été blessé juste après le duel. Est-il rétabli ?

\- Oui, te rassura ton cousin par alliance. La blessure n'était que superficielle.

\- Tant mieux. Et est-ce que... » Tu t'apprêtais à lui demander si Antimaque avaient bien cherché à les tuer, mais tu hésitas. Une grande part de toi préférait rester dans l'ignorance et continuer de croire que Déiphobe avait menti. « Est-ce qu'il pense à moi, parfois ?

\- Il pense à toi tous les jours, t'avoua Ulysse. Beaucoup trop pour son bien-être. Parfois avec haine, parfois avec nostalgie.

\- Merci pour ta réponse. Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. » Tu le vis disparaître dans le noir, emportant avec lui la statue sacrée.

* * *

Avec les jours suivants, les regrets étaient venus. Comment avais-tu pu trahir ceux qui t'avaient recueillie ? Tu devais trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses, de les préserver du danger.

Quand tu avais découvert la plage déserte, tu n'avais pas cru au départ de tes compatriotes. Après un siège de dix ans, Ménélas aurait renoncé ? Ça te paraissait peu probable. Lorsque tu vis les Troyens tiraient cet immense cheval de bois dans l'enceinte de Troie, tu te dis que quelque chose se tramait. Tu connaissais l'esprit futé d'Ulysse et tu savais qu'il n'était jamais à cours de ressources pour piéger les gens. Et c'est ce que ce cheval te parut être, un piège.

La fête battait maintenant son plein, mais tu te sentais incapable de prendre part aux réjouissances. Tu fis simplement acte de présence pour ne pas froisser Déiphobe. Alors que vous vous apprêtiez à rentrer chez vous, tu tournas les talons et t'approchas du cheval. Là, tu te mis à répéter les noms de Ménélas et des guerriers grecs dont tu connaissais les épouses : Ulysse, Agamemnon, Tlépolème (qui était mort, mais tu l'ignorais à ce moment), Echemos... À chaque fois, tu contrefaisais ta voix de manière à ce qu'elle ressemble à celle de l'épouse restée là-bas. Tu essayas même celle d'Aethra si jamais Démophon et Acamas se cachaient là-dedans. Déiphobe te regardait faire, l'air interrogateur.

Aucun murmure ne te répondit. Aucune voix ne sortit du ventre du cheval. Quelques petits grincements, mais il pouvait s'agir simplement de souris. Tu avais eu peur pour rien, ce cheval était vraisemblablement vide. « Viens Hélène, rentrons. Tu as tourné assez longtemps autour de cette statue. » Les mots de Déiphobe étaient justes. Tu le suivis, laissant derrière toi l'immense cheval de bois.

Mais cette nuit, tu ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Un immense fracas sortit Déiphobe des bras de Morphée. Alarmé, il se saisit d'une lance et sortit de la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. « Ne sors pas. » t'ordonna-t-il. Impossible de rester pourtant, peu après qu'il fût parti, tu te couvris du drap et rejoignis la chambre de Plisthène.

Ton fils ne dormait plus. Il était levé. « J'ai entendu du bruit.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. Juste un voleur, Déiphobe va le chasser.

\- Je peux aller voir ?

\- Non, tu restes ici.

\- Mais...

\- C'est un ordre ! » Il grogna. Tu l'embrassas et le serras contre toi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Un homme se tenait dans l'embrasure. Le faible éclairage de la pièce ne te permettait pas de le voir distinctement. Il tenait une épée. Plisthène poussa un cri de frayeur mais se dégagea de tes bras pour se placer entre toi et le nouveau venu. L'homme s'approcha, l'arme brandie. Rapidement, tu distinguas ses traits. Des traits que tu n'avais pas vu d'aussi près depuis onze ans révolus.

Ménélas. Plus vieux et le visage déformé par la colère.

« Enfin, je te trouve ! » Sa voix était remplie de haine. Il ne t'épargnerait pas, tu le sentais. Ulysse avait échoué. L'instinct de survie te commandait de fuir. « Laisse ma mère tranquille ! » s'interposa Plisthène. Aussitôt, Ménélas éclata de rire. Profitant de cette réaction, tu arrivas à l'esquiver et à sortir de la chambre. Il te suivit, en vociférant et en t'injuriant. Tu courus jusqu'à l'autel domestique d'Aphrodite que Pâris et toi aviez fait installer. Tu t'agenouillas devant lui et supplias la déesse de t'aider.

Tu ne mis pas longtemps à le sentir derrière toi, épée levée. Tu te retournas pour lui faire face. Si tu devais mourir, ce ne serait pas dos. Tu devais faire peine à voir, complètement échevelée et couverte d'un simple drap. Et il avait glissé, découvrant un de tes seins. Tu tentas de le remettre en place pour garder un peu de dignité dans tes derniers instants. Mais l'épée tomba au sol, Ménélas l'avait lâchée. Tu le dévisageas, surprise. Tu remarquas les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? lui demandas-tu, étonnée.

\- Ma mère. » Deux mots. Une réponse laconique mais qui expliquait tout. Il t'épargnait parce que tu venais de lui faire penser à sa mère. Il s'était souvenu de ce jour où, à huit ans, il avait vu son père la décapiter.

Retrouvant son sang-froid, il t'attrapa par le bras avec rudesse et te fit sortir de la maison. Tu dépassas le corps sans vie de Déiphobe avant de rejoindre l'extérieur. Aethra, Physadie et Clymène étaient déjà dehors avec d'autres servantes, entourées par des hommes de Ménélas. Autour de toi, la ville était en proie aux flammes. Des hurlements effrayés s'élevaient de partout. Le sol trembla. Tu entendais des murs s'écrouler. Alarmée, tu t'écrias : « Plisthène ! Je ne le vois pas ! Il est toujours à l'intérieur ! Je dois aller le chercher.

\- Non, reste là, t'ordonna Ménélas. J'y vais. » Il se précipita à l'intérieur, criant le nom de votre fils.

Quand il réapparut, accompagné de Plisthène, tu te précipitas vers eux et enlaças ton enfant. Tu avais eu tellement peur pour lui.

Ménélas se racla la gorge et s'adressa à Aethra : « Tes petits-fils t'attendent. Etéonéos va te conduire auprès d'eux. Te voilà de nouveau libre.

\- Merci, altesse ! s'exclama-t-elle. Merci du fond du cœur.

\- Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Physadie, ton neveu est impatient de te revoir. » Un dernier adieu et tu les regardas s'éloigner toutes les deux, la gorge nouée. Puis, Plisthène fut escorté au loin à son tour.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous loin, tu te tournas vers Ménélas. « Que vas-tu faire de moi ?

\- Pour l'instant, t'amener à mes navires, te renseigna-t-il froidement. Ensuite, j'aviserai.

\- Et Plisthène ?

\- Il rentre à Sparte... où il aurait toujours dû rester. » Il s'était senti obligé d'appuyer la dernière partie pour te mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Le cheval ? désiras-tu qu'il te confirme. Tu étais bien caché dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Et quelle belle démonstration de ton talent toute à l'heure ! te railla-t-il. Moi qui pensais qu'il se limitait aux chants d'oiseaux ! Je dois reconnaître qu'il te sied très bien. L'imitation, conclut-il avec mépris, c'est le don parfait pour une personne fausse comme toi. » Tu rougis, blessée, mais ne le contredis pas.

Il se saisit de ton poignet et t'emmena. Autour de vous, un carnage se déroulait. Troie flambait. Le feu la dévorait. Des corps jonchaient le sol. Certains étaient tombés dans des crevasses. Des bébés avaient été jetés des toits ou des fenêtres. Partout, la mort et la destruction.

Et tu y avais contribué malgré toi.

* * *

Le navire s'éloignait de Troie. Tu ne savais pas si les flammes s'étaient éteintes ou non ; tu ne pouvais pas regarder.

Tu ne voulais pas avoir confirmation de l'insupportable réalité.

Troie n'existait plus. Tel était ton châtiment.


	15. Entre vengeance et pardon

_**Avant-dernier chapitre (on approche de la fin). Encore un grand merci à toi, DjodjoCute, pour ton soutien.**_

* * *

 **Entre vengeance et pardon**

 **1**

Dans ton cœur, la haine et l'espoir cohabitaient ; la haine à l'égard des deux responsables de ton malheur, l'espoir de revoir bientôt ton frère. Tu en avais l'intime conviction, ta patience serait bientôt récompensée. Le moment du retour d'Oreste se rapprochait à grands pas.

Comme tous les matins depuis plus de cinq ans, tu chassais la poussière tout en pensant à lui. Ah ! Quelle scène cocasse ce devait être ! Une princesse de Mycènes pieds nus, pauvrement vêtue et munie d'un balai, il fallait le voir pour y croire. Pourtant, c'était ta vie désormais. Plus de palais ni de cadre privilégié pour toi, juste une modeste ferme et le ménage quotidien.

Mais pour comprendre ta situation présente, il était nécessaire de revenir dans le passé, au jour où tu perdis violemment ton père, au jour où débuta le règne d'Égisthe et de ta génitrice.

* * *

Tu ne considérais plus Clytemnestre comme ta mère depuis longtemps, plus depuis qu'elle t'avait arraché ton père. Elle prétendait l'avoir tué pour Iphigénie ; tu estimais qu'elle l'avait tué pour Égisthe. Quand tu l'en accusais, elle te reprochait de n'avoir jamais aimé ta sœur, ce qui était faux. Tu avais beau avoir envié sa place d'aînée et sa relation spéciale avec vos parents, tu l'avais aimée.

Tu l'avais aimée probablement encore plus que Clytemnestre, malgré ce que cette dernière affirmait. La seule motivation de ta génitrice avait été sa haine envers ton père, aucunement son amour pour ta sœur. Tu en étais sûre, Iphigénie n'aurait jamais cautionné son acte. Elle avait sali sa mémoire en lui rendant justice aussi atrocement.

Atroce, le mot te paraissait encore faible. Tu continuais à faire des cauchemars de cette scène. Elle était gravée dans ta mémoire : ton père dans le bassin, empêtré dans le filet qu'ils avaient jeté sur lui ; le poignard, dans sa main à elle, qui était venu transpercer la chair une vingtaine de fois tandis qu'elle criait le nom de ta sœur et ceux de deux hommes en boucle ; Égisthe qui regardait, l'air narquois et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, alors que le sang colorait l'eau en rouge. Tu avais tout vu, dissimulée derrière une colonne, trop horrifiée pour réagir. Avais-tu crié ? Tu ne pouvais pas l'affirmer. Tu avais cru son amant capable d'un tel crime, mais pas elle. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait tenu l'arme et l'avait enfoncée dans le corps de ton père encore et encore.

Après ton père, ça avait été le tour de cette femme troyenne aux boucles auburn et au regard vague. Une princesse, apparemment. Une démente. À peine avait-elle franchi la porte du palais qu'elle s'était mise à rire d'un rire strident et effrayant. Il ne s'était arrêté qu'une fois sa gorge tranchée, un sort que partagèrent les deux petits garçons qui étaient avec elle. Des jumeaux. Tes demi-frères.

Ils avaient essayé de cacher leur méfait, mais la nouvelle avait fini par arriver aux oreilles de ton grand-père. Il avait aussitôt exigé de sa fille qu'elle fasse rapatrier Hermione à Sparte. Tu avais entendu Égisthe lui suggérer de désobéir à cet ordre et de garder ta cousine comme otage, mais elle n'avait pas écouté sa suggestion et l'avait renvoyée chez elle. Tu t'étais retrouvée avec pour toute compagnie celle de Chrysothémis, autant dire seule. Oreste était loin - il vivait chez votre oncle Strophios depuis que tu avais compris le danger qu'Égisthe représentait pour lui - et ta sœur se montrait d'une docilité écœurante avec votre génitrice.

Elle faisait aussi preuve de courtoisie envers Égisthe et tu ne pouvais pas le supporter. Tu la détestais de ne pas montrer la même colère et le même dégoût qu'il t'était impossible de cacher. Tu voulais la frapper, la griffer, lui rappeler qu'il était votre ennemi et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'adresser à lui poliment. Elle faisait ça pour plaire à votre mère ; elle avait toujours agi dans ce sens. À tes yeux, cela faisait d'elle une traitresse qui couvrait de honte la mémoire de votre père.

Elle était gentille avec toi, douce et prévenante, mais tu l'exécrais encore plus pour ça. Tu considérais son attitude comme de l'hypocrisie. Qu'elle fasse un choix ! C'était soit Clytemnestre et Égisthe, soit toi ! Elle ne pouvait pas être aimable avec eux et avec toi en même temps !

Elle n'eut jamais le courage de se décider entre eux et toi. Elle était faible. Faible et pathétique. Indigne d'être la fille de ton père. D'ailleurs, elle ressemblait presque trait pour trait à sa meurtrière, un motif supplémentaire à tes yeux pour ne pas l'apprécier. Quand tu la regardais, c'était Clytemnestre que tu voyais. Le même visage rond au front saillant, les mêmes cheveux bruns, épais et lisses, les mêmes yeux écartés aux iris noisette, un nez et des pommettes identiques. Seule la bouche les distinguait, petite et aux lèvres pulpeuses chez votre génitrice, elle était plus grande avec des lèvres fines chez Chrysothémis et quasiment la seule chose qu'elle et toi aviez en commun.

Car tu étais pour ta part le portrait craché de votre père, ce que ta génitrice détestait. La seule parmi toute ta fratrie à avoir des yeux identiquement globuleux. Seuls ton sexe et la couleur de tes cheveux, roux comme ceux d'Oreste (un trait hérité de votre grand-père Atrée), te différenciaient de lui.

Lorsqu'il était encore là, il te disait souvent : « Je vois mon père en toi. », et tout le monde s'accordait sur le fait qu'Agamemnon, malgré le brun de ses cheveux et le gris de ses yeux qui lui venaient d'Aéropé, tenait énormément d'Atrée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Tu ne te souvenais plus de quelle manière il prononçait cette phrase, si c'était avec fierté, tristesse ou les deux, et tu étais trop petite pour avoir une opinion dessus. En revanche, tu te rappelais parfaitement qu'elle fâchait ta génitrice ; elle lui faisait froncer les sourcils et pincer les lèvres. Repenser à présent au mécontentement qu'elle affichait te faisait lâcher un petit rire et ressentir une certaine satisfaction. L'énerver te procurait de la joie, une joie mauvaise née de la rancune.

Égisthe te haïssait autant que tu le haïssais. C'était déjà le cas avant l'assassinat de ton père et cela empira après. Tu ne comptais plus le nombre de corrections qu'il t'avait administrées parce que tu n'hésitais pas à lui rappeler ce qu'il était : un bâtard né d'un viol incestueux, une abomination. Ta présence au palais finit par lui être insupportable. Il chercha activement le moyen de se débarrasser de toi. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à convaincre Clytemnestre de te marier. Mais il n'était pas question que tu épouses un prince ou un roi. Non, ton mari serait un paysan, un brave fils de fermier simple et rustique.

Jamais il ne te toucha. Par peur de la colère d'Oreste ? Par respect ? L'un ou l'autre, peu importait, mais tu l'en remerciais secrètement. Tu franchis le seuil de la vingtaine sans avoir perdu ta virginité et cet aspect te rapprochait d'Athéna, ta déesse de prédilection. Ton mari se contentait des filles de bergers ou de laboureurs du coin pour lui donner des enfants.

Cinq années passèrent ainsi au cours desquelles tu vécus une vie pour laquelle tu n'étais pas née et à laquelle tu mis du temps à d'adapter. Toi qui avais connu les privilèges d'une vie princière, tu te retrouvais en charge des corvées domestiques. Ton époux et ses parents te traitaient régulièrement de gourde ou d'empotée à cause de ton inexpérience, mais jamais aucun d'eux ne leva la main sur toi. Et s'ils t'insultaient, ils éprouvaient aussi de la pitié pour toi, quelque chose que tu détestais. En toute honnêteté, tu lui aurais préféré les coups. Tu ne supportais pas leurs regards qui signifiaient : « la pauvre enfant », ils te donnaient envie de les étrangler et te mettaient encore plus en colère contre les deux personnes qui t'avaient réduite à cette existence.

Puis arriva ce jour mentionné plus tôt. Tu balayais la pièce à vivre de la maison lorsque du bruit capta ton attention. Intriguée, tu sortis sur le seuil. Une troupe armée traversait le hameau. Deux hommes montés sur un char étaient à sa tête. Ils passèrent près de toi et tu reconnus immédiatement l'un d'eux. Oreste. Tu lâchas le balai et courus le retrouver. Tu l'appelas. Son compagnon, aux commandes du char, tira sur les rênes pour arrêter les chevaux. Tu l'observas ; il avait grandi, l'enfant avait laissé place à l'adulte, mais il était toujours ton petit frère. Et le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés te sembla à la fois familier et inconnu.

La première réaction d'Oreste en te retrouvant fut l'étonnement : « Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu vêtue comme une paysanne ? » Tu lui révélas alors ton infortune et son expression changea. De l'étonnement il passa à la fureur. Il descendit du char et t'ordonna de l'emmener à ton mari. « Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? lui proposa son conducteur.

\- Pas la peine, Pylade. Tout ira bien. » Pylade. Tu connaissais ce nom. Mais où l'avais-tu entendu ? Son visage te rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ? Discrètement, tu te renseignas auprès de ton frère sur son identité. « Il est notre cousin » te répondit Oreste.

Le fils d'oncle Strophios et de tante Anaxibie, voilà pourquoi il te paraissait familier bien que tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré auparavant. Tu n'avais pas cinq ans le jour où ton père avait reçu ce message lui annonçant que sa sœur avait mis au monde un fils. Dans tes souvenirs, il avait déclaré avec beaucoup de solennité : « Oreste et lui deviendront inséparables. » Visiblement, il avait vu juste.

La visite à ta belle-famille fut rapide. Ton mari était aux champs mais ton beau-père et ta belle-mère étaient à la maison. Lorsque tu entras, la seconde te réprimanda pour ton absence, mais lorsque ton frère se présenta, l'embarras empourpra ses joues. Son époux et elle se prosternèrent de tout leur long devant Oretse. Tremblant, le premier lui jura que son fils n'avait jamais eu de rapports avec toi. « Pitié, altesse ! Épargnez nos vies, nous n'avons pas eu le choix sans quoi croyez-moi que mon fils n'aurait jamais épousé votre sœur.

\- C'est vrai. » corrobora sa femme d'une voix plus chevrotante que d'ordinaire.

Leur attitude amusa Oreste, mais tu fus la seule dans la pièce à le remarquer. Une fois qu'il eût l'assurance que ce mariage était nul, il leur ordonna de te laisser partir avec lui. Ta belle-mère se leva immédiatement pour préparer tes affaires. Une fois celles-ci emballées, les adieux ne s'éternisèrent pas. Tu n'éprouvais pas de ressentiment pour eux, mais pas non plus d'affection. Tu leur demandas quand même de dire au revoir et merci à leur fils de ta part avant de suivre ton frère.

* * *

Le siège de la cité ne dura que quelques jours. Les hommes de main d'Égisthe ne firent pas longtemps le poids face aux guerriers de ton oncle et à tous ceux qui vous étaient restés loyaux. Bientôt, les portes de Mycènes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer son roi légitime, ton frère.

Égisthe essaya de s'enfuir. Manque de chance pour lui, sa tentative se solda par un échec. Il fut amené à Oreste dont l'épée mit un terme à sa vie. Le restant de tes jours, tu te rappellerais son aspect pathétique. Quel plaisir ça avait été pour toi de le voir descendu aussi bas. Tu l'avais regardé et souri exactement comme il l'a fait lors de l'assassinat de ton père.

À présent que son amant était mort, ta génitrice allait enfin subir le même sort. Elle était à genoux devant vous, encadrée par deux soldats, le visage durci. Comme tu avais attendu ce moment ! Tu te réjouissais d'avance de sa mort. À l'inverse, Oreste paraissait tourmenté. Il dégaina son glaive, prêt à frapper, mais le replaça dans son fourreau aussitôt. « Qu'as-tu ? lui demandas-tu, soucieuse

\- Électre, je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas tuer notre mère.

\- Oreste, tu le dois ! Elle a tué père !

\- Elle est notre mère ! Tu te rends compte du crime que je vais commettre ?

\- C'est elle qui a commencé ! Si tu ne venges pas père, tu n'es qu'un lâche !

\- Ne l'écoute pas, mon fils ! intervint Clytemnestre. Elle est devenue folle. Elle va te mener à...

\- Tais-toi ! l'interrompis-tu, furieuse.

\- Les dieux ne me pardonneront jamais, Électre. Jamais !

\- Oh ! Ça suffit ! Fais-le ! Pour père. » Il dégaina de nouveau son arme et, cette fois-ci, ne la rangea pas. Elle vint percer le sein de ta génitrice. Un râle sortit de la bouche de cette dernière avant qu'elle ne tombe, face contre terre. Ton sourire s'agrandit. Enfin !

Un fracas te détourna de la contemplation de son corps sans vie. Oreste venait de jeter violemment son glaive au sol. La lame s'était brisée. Ton frère, quant à lui, était appuyé contre une colonne comme s'il peinait à tenir debout. Tu t'approchas de lui. Il était livide. « Mère m'a maudit, Électre. » t'apprit-il d'une voix brisée. Tu pris sa tête entre tes mains et la plaça contre ton cœur. Il se mit à sangloter. Tu avais de la peine pour lui, pourtant tu ne te sentais pas coupable.

* * *

Oreste ne fut pas présent aux funérailles de Clytemneste, mais tu eus la surprise d'y revoir quelqu'un d'autre, une personne que tu n'avais pas revu depuis une vingtaine d'années : sa sœur. Pas Tmandra, ni Philonoé, ni Phœbé, non ! Elle, la première responsable de toute cette histoire : Hélène.

Ainsi, elle était rentrée. Ton nigaud d'oncle l'avait épargnée. Quel toupet, elle avait d'être là ! C'était sa faute si tout s'était fini ainsi. Sans elle et son bellâtre, tu aurais encore ta grande sœur et tes parents. À ce moment-là, la haine que tu éprouvais envers ta mère se reporta sur elle. C'était elle qui avait fait de ta mère ce monstre et de ton père un infanticide. Tu l'exécrais même plus que tu n'avais exécré Égisthe. Tu désirais lui enfoncer un poignard dans la chair autant de fois que ta mère l'avait fait avec ton père. Tu voulais l'entendre crier de douleur. Quel dommage que tu n'avais pas d'arme sous la main !

« C'est de ta faute si ma mère est morte ! l'accusas-tu, bouillant à l'intérieur.

\- Ma faute ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu m'accuses du crime de ton frère ? Quel toupet !

\- Tu te prétends innocente ? Sans toi, elle ne se serait jamais associée à ce bâtard d'Égisthe pour tuer mon père ! Mon frère n'aurait pas eu à la tuer pour le venger !

\- Ton père a immolé ta sœur, te rappela-t-elle. Il est responsable de son sort.

\- Mais il n'aurait pas eu à le faire si tu n'étais pas partie avec ton bellâtre de Troyen ! Tout a commencé à cause de toi ! Tu m'as rendue orpheline ! » Tu étais aux bords des larmes. Elle te regardait avec une pitié qui te donna envie de vomir. Tu tournas brusquement les talons et t'éloigna d'elle, incapable de rester plus longtemps en sa présence.

Tu trouvais tellement injuste qu'elle vive toujours alors que ta famille était détruite. Elle aurait dû être morte. Tu maudissais la faiblesse de Ménélas qui, en l'épargnant, avait craché sur la mémoire d'Iphigénie.

Et, alors que le rite funéraire touchait à sa fin, tu te maudis d'avoir poussé ton frère à commettre le pire.

Vers la fin du mois suivant, une fièvre virulente s'empara de Chrysothémis. Quand elle l'emporta, tu avais sa main dans la tienne et les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de tristesse et de remords.

Le lendemain des obsèques, tu quittas Mycènes pour la Phocide. Continuer à y vivre plus longtemps t'était impensable. Trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient attachés. Chez ton oncle et ta tante, au moins, ils ne te hanteraient pas autant.

* * *

 **2**

Sept ans. Ça avait été le temps, à deux ou trois mois près, que Ménélas et toi aviez séjourné en Égypte. En y accostant, tu t'étais souvenu des quelques jours que Pâris et toi y aviez passé. Ça avait été une époque heureuse, un rêve éveillé. Cette seconde fois, il n'avait plus été question de rêve.

Les premiers mois depuis que le pharaon vous aviez prêté des appartements dans son palais, Ménélas t'avait prise chaque nuit sans discontinuer. Sa blessure au bas-ventre ne lui avait pas fait perdre son ardeur. Pendant des semaines, mû par la rancœur, il s'était montré brutal dans vos rapports ; il t'écartait rudement les jambes et s'enfonçait en toi sans délicatesse. Il n'y avait ni caresses, ni baisers, pas même un regard affectueux ; tu n'y avais plus le droit.

La guerre l'avait changé. Pourtant, en compagnie de Plisthène, tu retrouvais en partie celui que tu avais épousé autrefois. Ton fils mit longtemps avant de le considérer comme son père, mais la première fois où il l'avait appelé ainsi avait amorcé un miracle.

Ce jour-là, tu t'activais à ton métier à tisser quand Ménélas était rentré dans vos appartements le visage rayonnant. Tu t'étais levée et il t'avait prise par la taille pour te faire tournoyer. Tu lui avais signalé ton étonnement et il t'avait encore plus surprise en t'embrassant comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis son couronnement. Pour la toute première fois, il t'avait transmis sa passion et tu avais répondu à son baiser avec un désir similaire. Pour la toute première fois, faire l'amour avec lui n'avait pas été une corvée ou une punition. Pour la toute première fois, tu y avais pris un réel plaisir.

Vous aviez fini par vous assoupir, vos membres enchevêtrés. Si seulement, tu avais éprouvé cette sensation avec lui depuis le début ! Pourquoi Aphrodite n'avait-elle pas permis que ce fût le cas ? Parce qu'elle t'avait réservée à Pâris depuis sa naissance ? Tu ne connaissais pas les réponses à ces questions.

Pâris. Avait-il retrouvé Œnone et Corythos chez Hadès ? Étaient-ils heureux à présent, tous les trois ensemble ? Tu préférais imaginer que oui.

Tu t'étais réveillée avant Ménélas. Tu l'avais contemplé en train de dormir. Tu l'avais rarement fait au cours de votre mariage. Tu avais tracé du doigt les rides qui sillonnaient sa figure. Tu avais ensuite enroulé et déroulé une mèche grise. Autant de signes de son vieillissement. Pourtant, il n'était pas si vieux que ça. Seulement la petite quarantaine. Il t'en paraissait plus cependant. Était-ce en raison de la guerre ? Était-ce qui l'avait fait vieillir prématurément ?

Il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux à son tour. « Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? t'avait-il demandé.

\- Juste quelques minutes. » Pendant un instant, vous vous étiez regardés l'un l'autre sans savoir quoi dire.

Finalement, après ce moment d'hésitation, il avait lancé la conversation. « Il y a tellement d'années que je n'ai pas eu un réveil aussi agréable . Depuis la nuit où tu m'as appris que tu étais enceinte de Plisthène, je dirais. » Une nuit dont tu te souvenais parfaitement : sa tête contre ton ventre, ta main dans ses cheveux. Tu avais rebondi sur le sujet : « Tu t'endormais la joue collée à mon nombril à chaque fois que je t'annonçais que j'attendais un enfant. Je te trouvais très attendrissant dans ces moments-là.

\- Attendrissant ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit...

\- Je suppose que j'avais peur que tu te vexes...

\- Me vexer ? Moi ? avait-il protesté, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ? Ah oui, avait-il repris d'un ton plus léger, parce que je me vexe facilement. C'est bien ça ? » Tu lui avais adressé un sourire entendu. Grimaçant, il t'avait demandé d'arrêter. Il essayait de garder son sérieux, c'était flagrant. Tu avais eu l'impression d'être revenue toutes ces années en arrière, quand vous appreniez à vous connaître avant votre mariage. Tu avais aimé le taquiner alors, l'énerver pour ensuite te réconcilier avec lui. Après un court silence, vous aviez ri de concert.

« Plisthène m'a appelé père aujourd'hui. » t'avait-il déclaré une fois le rire passé. Tu avais tout de suite compris que ça avait été la raison de sa démonstration de joie lorsqu'il était entré. « C'est merveilleux ! t'étais-tu exclamée.

\- Est-ce... est-ce que tu lui... as parlé de moi quand tu... quand vous étiez là-bas ?

\- Ménélas, je... Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

\- J'en ai besoin.

\- Pas tout de suite, non.

\- Pas tout de suite, ça je le sais, avait-il grommelé, le souvenir de son ambassade à Troie vous revenant. Mais après ?

\- Bien après, avais-tu soupiré.

\- Bien après ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Tu avais pris une profonde inspiration et t'étais mise à tout lui déballer : le mensonge dans lequel Plisthène avait grandi et dans quelles circonstances il avait appris la vérité. À la fin de tes aveux, ton époux s'était levé brusquement et avait quitté la pièce. Tu l'avais appelé plusieurs fois sans qu'il ne se retourne. Puis, tu étais restée à étouffer tes pleurs dans le drap en lin.

Soudain, deux bras t'avaient enserrée. Tu avais légèrement relevé le visage pour découvrir Plisthène avec toi. Tes yeux avaient croisé les siens, si semblables à ceux de son père. Tu avais sangloté de plus belle. « C'est père, avait-il deviné.

\- Non, non, avais-tu tenté de lui mentir, ce n'est pas lui.

\- Je l'ai croisé il y a un instant, il avait l'air particulièrement fâché. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter, mon chéri.

\- Mère, tu m'inquiètes encore plus en disant ça.

\- Il m'a demandé si je t'avais parlé de lui quand nous... quand tu étais plus jeune, avais-tu balbutié.

\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- La vérité.

\- Il n'a pas apprécié, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais, je l'ai appelé père pour la première fois tout à l'heure. J'imagine qu'il te l'a dit... J'aurais aimé l'avoir appelé comme ça plus tôt, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

\- Tu as pris le temps qu'il te fallait.

\- Tu te rappelles quand j'étais petit et que je souhaitais absolument grandir pour participer à la guerre ? Et bien, je suis content que les dieux n'aient pas exaucé ce vœu. Ils m'ont évité le pire.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu grandisses loin de la guerre. J'aurais voulu que tu aies une enfance heureuse.

\- J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, t'avait-il rassuré en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mère. » Tu lui avais rendu son sourire, partiellement soulagée.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, grâce à l'épouse du pharaon, tu avais fait la connaissance d'une magicienne locale. Elle t'avait offert une poudre d'oubli. Une pincée mélangée à une boisson permettait d'oublier sa peine et les souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés. Exactement ce dont tu avais besoin. Elle s'était mise à devenir une sorte de drogue pour toi. Tu l'utilisais dès qu'un souvenir de Troie te revenait. À la fin, ils n'étaient devenus que des images floues, comme des réminiscences d'un rêve lointain. Les visages de ta famille troyenne s'estompaient et auraient fini par disparaître complètement si tu n'avais pas pris la décision de ne plus consommer cette poudre si souvent.

Le sevrage avait été dur, mais il avait été nécessaire. Priam, Hécube, Hector, Andromaque, Astyanax, Troïlos, Polyxène, Énée, Cassandre, Hélénos, Pâris et toutes ces autres personnes auprès de qui tu avais vécu, tu ne devais pas les oublier.

Ta relation avec Ménélas, sans être au mieux, s'était améliorée. Au fil des semaines, puis des mois, sa rancœur s'était progressivement atténuée. En un an, elle avait disparu. Vous agissiez l'un envers l'autre comme des amis chers. Vous étiez sans doute plus comparables à un frère et une sœur qu'à un mari et une femme. Il avait cessé de te toucher au lit. Il avait des rapports avec de jeunes esclaves pour combler son désir. Il essayait d'être discret mais ça ne t'avait pas échappé. Parfois, tu regrettais de ne pas être à leur place. Tu aurais aimé revivre ce que vous aviez vécu une année plus tôt.

Tu avais réalisé que tu voulais plus que de l'amitié de sa part. Ça avait été nouveau pour toi. Autrefois, tu avais plutôt souhaité l'inverse, une simple amitié au lieu de l'amour qu'il ressentait alors.

Mais tu avais appris à te contenter de ce que tu avais et tu avais été heureuse de cette bonne entente retrouvée. Elle était bien plus que ce que tu aurais pu avoir. Avec un autre homme que lui, tu aurais rejoint le royaume d'Hadès depuis longtemps et tu lui en étais très reconnaissante. Ses hommes lui avaient peut-être reproché sa magnanimité, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait osé émettre cette opinion à voix haute. Tu avais constaté une certaine suspicion envers toi chez Étéonéos. Tu avais remarqué le vieux serviteur de ton mari t'observer à la dérobée avec un air anxieux.

« De quoi as-tu peur, Étéonéos ? lui avais-tu finalement demandé.

\- De quoi aurais-je peur ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

\- Comment le pourrais-je, après tout ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu crains, je ne trahirai plus Ménélas, sois en sûr.

\- Comment puis-je l'être ? Des mots, ça ne suffit pas. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que, dans quelques mois ou quelques jours, tu n'auras pas de nouveau changé son cœur en pierre ? Quand il t'a épousée, sais-tu ce que je m'étais dit ? Que tu saurais faire ressortir le meilleur en lui. Finalement, c'est le pire que tu as réveillé.

\- Je le sais, Étéonéos, avais-tu gémi, crois-moi. Ça n'a jamais été ce que je voulais.

\- Je te crois, t'avait-il avoué avec calme. Tu n'es pas de nature cruelle. Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas agir cruellement par inconscience. »

Le soir de cette conversation avec Étéonéos, tu t'étais couchée du côté gauche du lit. Ménélas s'était ensuite placé du côté droit. Chacun de vous le plus proche possible du bord et un grand espace au milieu. Comme si l'autre était atteint d'une terrible maladie que vous aviez chacun peur qu'il vous transmette. Ce soir-là, cette distance entre vous t'était apparue complètement absurde. Tu t'étais rapprochée de ton époux. Il dormait déjà, tu pouvais entendre ses ronflements. Tu avais posé une main et ta tête sur son torse et avais plongé toi aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

À ton réveil, tu avais senti ses doigts parcourir le long de ton dos. Tu n'avais pas ouvert les yeux tout de suite de peur qu'il n'arrête. Sa main était montée jusqu'à ton cou qu'elle avait caressé tendrement. Tu avais remué. Comme tu l'avais redouté, il l'avait retirée. Tu avais relevé la tête vers la sienne. Avec l'air penaud d'un enfant pris sur le fait, il avait bredouillé : « pardon ». Tu avais pouffé. Puis, pour la première fois depuis le début de votre mariage, tu l'avais embrassé. Avant, ça avait toujours été l'inverse. Pour la première fois, tu avais été active avec lui. Et si ton geste l'avait manifestement surpris, il l'avait aussi enflammé. Et, pour la deuxième fois, tu avais ressenti du plaisir avec lui. Certes, il avait été moins intense qu'avec Pâris, mais il t'avait prouvé qu'Aphrodite, malgré tout, ne t'avait pas abandonnée.

* * *

Les rives égyptiennes étaient loin désormais, mais tu remerciais encore les dieux pour ton séjour là-bas.

Votre navire erra ensuite d'îles en îles pendant quelques mois avant d'accoster sur une où habitaient, en plus des colonies de phoques, un dieu marin du nom de Protée et sa fille Idothée. Le premier avait la capacité de se métamorphoser en n'importe quel animal.

Un jour, Idothée apprit à ton époux que son père pourrait l'aider à retrouver la route de Sparte, mais pour cela il fallait qu'il le capture. Suivant ses instructions, ses hommes et lui se placèrent en embuscades à un endroit où, d'après la nymphe, le dieu avait l'habitude de se reposer. Ils se jetèrent sur lui et le maintinrent fermement. Protée se transforma plusieurs fois, mais ils ne lâchèrent pas prise. Vaincu, il dévoila à Ménélas le moyen de rentrer. Aussitôt les sacrifices appropriés offerts, vous fîtes de nouveau voile, direction Sparte.

La vue des rives achéennes te remplit d'appréhension. Le soleil se couchait quand le bateau quitta les eaux marines pour les eaux fluviales de l'Eurotas. Ce fleuve, tant d'années étaient passées depuis la dernière fois que tu t'étais promenée au bord de lui. Et, se découpant dans le ciel rose-orangé, la silhouette du mont Taygète fit ressurgir le souvenir du mont Ida. Le visage de Pâris dansa un instant dans ton esprit. Tu pris la main de Ménélas pour le repousser. Ton mari entremêla ses doigts aux tiens. Pâris s'estompa progressivement. Cependant, tu savais que tu ne l'oublierais jamais définitivement, il faisait partie de toi.

Quand tu retrouvas ton père, il t'étreignit comme il l'avait fait le jour où tes frères t'avaient ramenée de Trézène. Tes frères adorés, tu n'eus malheureusement pas la chance de les revoir. Thanatos les avaient ravis tous les deux, tout comme il avait ravi ta mère.

Puis, il te prit Clytemnestre par l'intermédiaire de son propre fils. Tu avais encore du mal à y croire. Un enfant qui tuait sa mère, c'était un crime des plus odieux. Lors des funérailles, ta nièce Électre t'en avait rejeté la responsabilité. La petite Électre qui n'avait pas quatre ans quand tu étais partie pour Troie, une femme désormais et le portrait quasi fidèle de son père. Ses yeux gris qui t'avaient accusée, ils avaient été ceux d'Agamemnon. Ils avaient étincelé avec tout le ressentiment qui l'habitait.

Hermione était encore en Phtie, mariée au fils d'Achille, Néoptolème, le soir de ton retour. Tu ne la revis que des semaines plus tard quand le décès de son époux lui donna l'opportunité de revenir à Sparte. À son arrivée, elle refusa catégoriquement de te voir malgré les tentatives de ton père. Il lui fallut trois jours avant d'accepter de te saluer et elle l'avait fait avec beaucoup de froideur. Son attitude, bien qu'elle t'avait peinée, t'avait été compréhensible. Tu n'avais pas espéré qu'elle se jette dans tes bras. Mais le temps arrangerait les choses entre vous, tu en étais persuadée. Après tout, il l'avait bien fait avec son père.

Ta petite sœur Phœbé n'habitait plus au palais. Prenant exemple sur Philonoé, elle avait aussi rejoint les Chasseresses d'Artémis. Ton père t'avait dit à ce propos : « C'était la meilleure solution pour elle. J'aurais eu du mal à la marier. » Et derrière ces mots, tu avais décelé le reproche. Ta fuite avait jeté l'opprobre sur ta cadette. Mais quand tu la revis, elle ne te manifesta aucune rancune. Elle était simplement heureuse de ton retour.

S'il y en avait deux qui l'étaient bien moins, c'étaient les fils de Ménélas. Mégapenthès et Nicostratos étaient les jumeaux qu'il avait eu d'une esclave. Vraisemblablement, ils avaient espéré que tu ne reviennes pas pour pouvoir succéder à leur père sur le trône de Sparte. Ils ne semblaient pas réaliser que Ménélas n'avait pas de sang spartiate dans les veines et que, de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas le leur léguer. Enfin, ils n'étaient que des jeunes adultes stupides, tu ne les considérais pas comme une menace importante. Un jour ou l'autre, ils s'en iraient.

* * *

La vie reprit son cours tranquillement.

Comme tu l'avais envisagé, Hermione te pardonna. Une fois la malédiction qui pesait sur Oreste levée, elle l'épousa. Tu la vis prendre la route de Mycènes à ses côtés, le cœur gros. Tu avais l'impression de l'avoir seulement retrouvée la veille et, déjà, elle te quittait.

Puis, ce fut le tour de ton père. Pour lui, le temps avait fait son œuvre.

Tu connus aussi des joies à côté de ces moments durs, comme de rencontrer le fils de Pénélope pour la première fois. Il était arrivé à Sparte avec le fils de Nestor en quête de nouvelles de son père qui était alors encore en train d'errer sur les mers. Mais, désormais, Ulysse était rentré dans son foyer ; Télémaque avait retrouvé son père et ta cousine, son mari.

Puis, il y eut l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hermione, et enfin la naissance de son fils, Tisaménos. Ton premier petit-fils. Ton neveu fit donner une grande fête pour l'occasion et quel bonheur ce fut de voir ta fille aussi heureuse ! Elle te prit dans ses bras, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait (en tout cas pas depuis très longtemps), et cette démonstration de son affection t'émut aux larmes. La phrase qu'elle prononça ensuite manqua de te changer en fontaine : « Je t'aime, mère.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. » lui souris-tu avant de l'enlacer à nouveau.

* * *

 _ **Thanatos est le dieu de la mort.**_

 _ **Ma chronologie diffère de L'Odyssée. En effet, dans celle-ci Hermione va se marier à Néoptolème quand Télémaque débarque à Sparte. Là, elle est déjà sa veuve depuis un certain temps lors de sa venue. Dans ma tête, celle-ci a donc lieu la veille du second mariage d'Hermione. **_


	16. Dernier acte

_**Annonce : j'ai fait quelques ajouts au chapitre précédent.**_

 _ **Voici la fin de cette fiction. Je n'en dévoile pas plus. Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

 **Dernier acte**

 **1**

Tlépolème. Sa présence imprégnait encore le palais. Son rire y résonnait encore, toujours aussi tonitruant. Ou n'était-ce que toi qui l'entendais ? Probablement, puisqu'il était parti. D'abord à Troie avec la conviction qu'il reviendrait, puis aux Enfers sans chance de retour. Il y avait été envoyé par un prince lycien. Sarpédon, c'était le nom de cet homme ; un nom inscrit au feu sur ton cœur depuis que tu avais reçu le message t'annonçant le décès de ton mari. Il était mort quelque temps après, justice avait été rendue, mais ça ne t'avait pas réconfortée le moins du monde. Tout ce que tu voulais était ton époux et sa mort ne te l'avait pas ramené.

Tu l'avais suppliée de ne pas vous laisser, vos enfants et toi - tu te revoyais encore à genoux devant lui, mais il désirait imiter son père et il avait prêté serment ; rien n'aurait pu le retenir. Pour la dernière fois, tu avais senti son odeur et ses larges mains en bas de ton dos. À présent, tout ce que tu gardais de lui était des souvenirs trop vivaces, autant de fantômes qui te hantaient.

La solitude te tenait maintenant lieu de compagne et de famille. De tous les enfants dont Héra t'avait comblée ne demeurait que ta fille, et elle avait quitté Rhodes des années auparavant pour rejoindre le pays de son mari. Tes trois fils, Thanatos les avaient fauchés, deux encore au berceau et le troisième à l'aube de l'âge adulte. Dix-sept ans seulement, un accident de char, une imprudence. Le décès de son père l'avait rempli d'une colère qui avait inhibé en lui toute conscience de risque. Une chute fatale d'une falaise et il l'avait rejoint chez Hadès. Quand son corps disloqué t'avait été rendu, un cri animal avait déchiré ta gorge. Tu avais cru que ton cœur s'arrachait de ta poitrine tandis que les larmes avaient brûlé tes yeux. Tu te serais écroulée si l'on ne t'avait pas retenue. Pendant des nuits, tu l'avais appelé : « Ialissos ! Ialissos ! » jusqu'à ce que tes hurlements ne furent plus que murmures inaudibles.

À présent, ta haine te maintenait en vie. Avec Sarpédon hors d'atteinte, elle ciblait une autre personne : la première responsable, ton ancienne amie, Hélène. Toujours en vie malgré les malheurs qu'elle avait causés, elle avait, comble de tout, repris sa place et son titre de reine. Encore une preuve de l'absence de justice en ce monde.

Amie ? Non, ce mot ne lui allait pas. Il convenait pour désigner Pénélope ou Clytemnestre ; la concernant, en revanche, il te paraissait inadéquat ou équivalent à une trahison envers Tlépolème, même avec l'épithète _ancienne_ derrière.

Parfois et malgré toi, des souvenirs de votre complicité d'enfance te revenaient ; tu les chassais à chaque fois sans ménagement, mais ils se tenaient toujours prêts à survenir au moindre moment. Autrefois synonymes de joie, ils rimaient désormais avec aversion. Tu les détestais. Tu détestais te rappeler vos rires et vos jeux ; cette joie passée te rendait furieuse, te dégoûtait. Tu te trouvais stupide de l'avoir appréciée autrefois. Tu détestais te remémorer son visage, cette figure qui passerait pour celle de la Pureté incarnée et n'était en réalité que celle de l'Hypocrisie. Tu aurais voulu les oublier pour de bon, mais ta haine trouvait en eux de quoi se nourrir. Plus ils s'imposaient à toi, plus elle se développait.

Et arriva le jour où les dieux t'envoyèrent l'opportunité de l'assouvir définitivement.

* * *

Cette opportunité prit la forme d'un messager en provenance de Sparte. Il se présenta comme l'envoyé d'Hélène en personne. Son bateau avait accosté plus tôt dans la journée. Pour une raison qu'il ne mentionnait pas, elle ne pouvait plus rester à Sparte et te demandait asile. D'abord prête à congédier l'émissaire avec un refus, tu décidas, après réflexion, de l'accueillir chez toi. Les dieux te donnaient l'occasion de venger Tlépolème, tu ne devais pas la laisser filer. Tu dépêchas quatre hommes d'armes du palais et un aurige pour l'escorter.

Tu te tenais sur le perron du palais quand elle apparut, silhouette encapuchonnée sur le char. Le cortège qui la suivait invitait plus à la pitié qu'à la liesse. Trois servantes, les bras chargés de paniers, une poignée de soldats et d'esclaves à l'aspect fatigué. Il était à son image, celle d'une reine déchue. Le coin de ta lèvre se rehaussa un instant en un demi-sourire narquois. Puis, le char s'arrêta et tu entrepris d'afficher une mine concernée, qu'elle soit convaincue de ta sollicitude.

Elle descendit, s'avança vers toi et se découvrit. Tu examinas son visage. Le temps ne l'avait pas marqué, il était resté rayonnant de jeunesse malgré son entrée dans la soixantaine. Son regard, en revanche, avait changé ; il paraissait habité par la mélancolie. Il ne t'inspira cependant aucune compassion, juste une impression de revanche. Mue par celle-ci, tu fis à ton tour quelques pas dans sa direction. Tu t'efforças à parler d'une voix amicale. « Hélène, ma chère amie ! Sois la bienvenue à Rhodes. Après toutes ces années, nous voici enfin réunies de nouveau. » Surtout ne pas te trahir, ne pas lui montrer le mépris que tu ressentais pour elle.

Mais ce que l'on désire croire nous aveugle et Hélène avait envie de croire en la pérennité de votre amitié. Elle se laissa prendre au piège.

« Il est mort. » t'annonça-t-elle. Elle parlait de Ménélas. Tu le savais. Tu opinas.

« Ils m'ont chassée, poursuivit-elle d'un ton qui trahissait son amertume.

\- Qui ? lui demandas-tu.

\- Ses fils, ses bâtards. Ils prétendent que j'ai trahi Sparte, que je ne mérite pas d'en porter la couronne et que j'ai ensorcelé leur père pour qu'il me reprenne à ses côtés après ce que j'avais fait. » Tu lui adressas un regard attristé, mais oh combien hypocrite.

Honnêtement, tu donnais raison à ces garçons, mais avouer cette opinion aurait pu te dévoiler. Pour l'éviter, tu feignis de la plaindre. « Ma pauvre amie ! Quel malheur, vraiment ! Mais les dieux puniront ces bâtards qui t'ont si ignoblement exilée. » _Et je les en remercie, sans quoi tu ne serais jamais venue à moi._ Hélène te remercia, ignorante de la pensée qui venait de te traverser.

Elle te présenta ensuite ses condoléances. Tu cachas au mieux la fureur qui s'empara de toi. Tu avais envie de l'étrangler sur place, mais tu devais te retenir. Pas tout de suite, pas en laissant libre cours à tes émotions. « C'était le destin, soupiras-tu. Mais il a eu une mort glorieuse. Il disait toujours qu'il préférait périr l'épée à la main que dans son lit, terrassé par la vieillesse. » _Tu as eu le destin que tu voulais, Tlépolème, mais je n'ai pas eu le mien._

Tu trouvas difficilement le sommeil cette nuit-là, hantée par le souvenir de Tlépolème, plus exactement une vision. Sur le siège où il s'asseyait habituellement, les ombres de la pièce formaient sa silhouette. Tu sentais son regard qui te rappelait de le venger. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je réaliserai ta requête, d'une façon qui soit à la hauteur de mon chagrin. Tu seras vengé, Tlépolème, je te le jure. » À ces derniers mots, les ombres se dissipèrent et il s'évanouit avec elle. Désespérée de le retenir, tu tendis les bras vers le siège : « Ne pars pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas une autre fois ! Reste ! », mais, de nouveau, il n'exauça pas ta requête. Effondrée, tu pleuras de tout ton soûl jusqu'à ce que tu t'écroules de fatigue.

Tu cherchas une solution à ton problème et elle te vint le troisième jour de son exil chez toi. Il te suffisait de trois servantes dévouées et talentueuses, de déguisements appropriés ainsi que d'une corde pour parfaire le tout ; d'autres domestiques dans la confidence et le tour serait joué. Trois Érinyes plus vraies que nature allaient te débarrasser une fois pour toute de celle qui t'avait privée de ton mari. Réjouie par cette perspective, tu dormis merveilleusement bien cette nuit-là.

* * *

 **2**

Tu te sentais épiée. Depuis la veille, tu te sentais épiée.

C'était la cinquième journée de ta nouvelle vie à Rhodes. Tout au long de celle-ci, tu entendis sur ton passage des murmures inintelligibles que tu semblais la seule à percevoir.

« As-tu entendu ? demandas-tu à Polyxo alors qu'elle était avec toi et que les chuchotements étranges s'étaient faits entendre.

\- Entendu quoi ? te demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

\- Des voix.

\- Des voix ? Non.

\- Pourtant...

\- Es-tu sûre d'aller bien, Hélène ? se soucia-t-elle.

\- Je.. Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas.

\- Ce doit être la fatigue, assura ton amie.

\- Oui... Oui, ce doit être ça. » Ou était-ce la folie ? Un dieu te tourmentait-il ?

« J'ai besoin de fraîcheur. Toutes mes excuses, Polyxo.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Profite de l'extérieur, ça te fera du bien. » Tu t'inclinas et sortis. Dans le ciel, le soleil se couchait. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient avec le vent. Tu t'assis sur un banc de pierre à l'ombre d'un platane et regardas le jour laisser progressivement place à la nuit.

« Hééélèèène ! fit soudain une voix décharnée. Hééélèèèène ! » Tu aurais dit celle d'une mourante. Paniquée, tu te levas. « Qui est là ?

\- Hééélèèène ! fit une voix différente, plus rauque.

\- Qui est là ? répétas-tu, encore plus angoissée.

\- Hééélèèène ! fit une troisième voix aiguë, semblable à celle d'une fillette.

\- Montrez-vous ! » Trois silhouettes apparurent de derrière les arbres. La première était drapée d'un long voile blanc, la deuxième d'un long voile rouge et la dernière d'un long voile noir. Dans la pénombre crépusculaire, tu ne distinguais pas leurs visages. Elle tenaient dans leurs mains une corde.

« Qui êtes -vous ?

\- La Justice, se présenta la première.

\- La Colère, se présenta la deuxième.

\- La Vengeance, termina la troisième.

\- Tu dois payer pour tes crimes, reine de Sparte ! crièrent-elles à l'unisson.

\- Je n'ai pas commis de crimes, te défendis-tu.

\- Mensonges ! Mensonges ! Tu as trahi, tu as bafoué ! Troie ! Troie ! La guerre, le carnage, la mort de milliers d'hommes à cause de toi. Ta faute, tout est de ta faute !

\- Non ! Non ! hurlas-tu tandis qu'elles se lançaient dans une ronde autour de toi. Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous !

\- Meurtrière ! Meurtrière !

\- Pitié ! supplias-tu en larmes. Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

\- Meurtrière ! Criminelle ! Les morts réclament justice ! Les morts réclament vengeance ! Sens leur colère !

\- Arrêtez, je vous ai dit ! Arrêtez !

\- Meurtrière ! Criminelle ! Meurtrière ! Criminelle ! La mort pour toi est la seule échappatoire.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir. Partez !

\- Tu crois pouvoir nous chasser aussi facilement ? Sotte ! Nous sommes les Érinyes et nous reviendrons encore et toujours. Nous ne te lâcherons pas. Regarde cette corde, tu peux mettre fin à tes tourments grâce à elle.

\- Laissez-moi, par pitié ! » hurlas-tu avant de te ruer à l'intérieur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tu jetas un coup d'œil derrière toi ; elles avaient disparu. « Hélène ? » Une main se posa sur ton épaule. Tu sursautas. « Ce n'est que moi. » Polyxo. Terriblement soulagée, tu te jetas à son cou comme une enfant à celui de sa mère. « Qu'as-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. On dirait que tu as vu un revenant.

\- Les... Les Érinyes... Dans le jardin...

\- Calme-toi. Tu as dû t'assoupir et faire un cauchemar.

\- Non, Polyxo ! crias-tu. Elles étaient réelles ! Crois-moi ! Je les ai vues !

\- Si tu les as réellement vues, demain nous demanderons conseil aux dieux pour les éloigner.

\- Quelqu'un me les a envoyées...

\- À qui penses-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un Troyen. Un Grec. Une Troyenne. Une Grecque. Combien de vies ai-je ruinées sans le vouloir, Polyxo ? J'ai ruiné la tienne.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Ton mari est mort à cause de la guerre que j'ai déclenchée.

\- Il y aurait eu une autre guerre où il aurait perdu la vie. Je te l'ai dit : il voulait mourir l'épée à la main.

\- Tu es très généreuse de ne pas m'en vouloir.

\- Tu es mon amie, Hélène. Jamais je ne te tiendrais rigueur pour quoi que ce soit. J'ai été en colère, c'est vrai, mais c'est du passé.

\- Merci, Polyxo, de tout mon cœur. » Tu pris congé d'elle sans remarquer son regard assassin qui te suivait.

* * *

Le lendemain, tu allas consulter les dieux mais ne trouvas auprès d'eux aucune réponse. Le soir, les Érinyes vinrent te harceler de nouveau. Encore une fois, elles t'invitèrent à mourir. « Pends-toi ! C'est ta seule solution. » répétaient-elles. Tu te bouchais les oreilles et fermais les yeux. Tu suppliais. Elles n'arrêtaient pas leur ronde macabre pour autant. Cette fois encore, tu pris la fuite.

Adrasté te retrouva prostrée dans un coin de ta chambre, pâle et tremblante. « Maîtresse ? Maitresse, qu'as-tu ? Alkippé ! Phylo ! Vite, aidez-moi ! La maîtresse se sent mal. » Aussitôt, tes deux autres suivantes accoururent. Toutes les trois te conduisirent jusqu'à ton lit. Tu mis du temps à trouver le sommeil, mais quand enfin tu y parvins ce fut pour revoir la danse des déesses vengeresses.

Le surlendemain, le même manège se répéta, cette fois-ci au petit-matin. C'était une journée brumeuse, mais tu avais tenu à sortir malgré la météo. Rester à l'intérieur t'étouffait, tu avais besoin d'air frais. Tu pensais ne pas croiser les Érinyes à cette heure. Elles t'attendaient. Elles te tendirent la corde, t'ordonnèrent de la prendre. En pleurs, tu refusas. Plus tu refusais, plus elles insistaient. « Pends-toi ou ne nous partirons jamais. Voici ta corde, prends-la et pends-toi avec !

\- Je ne veux pas, je vous en prie ! sanglotas-tu comme une petite fille.

\- Alors, tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de nous ! Jamais ! » Leur ronde et leurs accusations reprirent alors. Elles tourbillonnaient à te donner le tournis. Tu n'arrivais plus à les suivre. Elles se fondaient dans l'ombre des arbres, puis réapparaissaient. Tu crias, appelas Polyxo, appelas tes suivantes : « Adrasté ! Alkippé ! Phylo ! » Personne ne te répondit. Perdant toute contenance, tu t'effondras en pleurs.

Tu appelas ton père, tes frères, Ménélas, Hector. « Morts, ils sont tous morts ! répétait leur chœur strident. Ils ne t'entendent pas. Ils ne te sauveront pas. » Puis leur rengaine reprit : « La corde, choisis-la. Pends-toi. » Elles étaient toute proches, leur cercle se refermait sur toi. Leurs doigts te griffaient. Tu sentis le chanvre caresser ta peau. « La corde, choisis-la. La corde ! » sifflaient-elles. Tu voulais les repousser, mais tu n'avais plus de forces. Tout ce que tu arrivais à faire était les supplier d'une voix pathétique. Pour les faire disparaître, tu te cachas les yeux.

Soudain, le chanvre s'enroula autour de ton cou. Tu ôtas les mains de ton visage. Les trois toupies s'étaient arrêtées. Deux d'entre elles te fixaient d'un air satisfait. Elles avaient retiré leurs voiles dévoilant leur aspect parfaitement humain. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Tu n'eus pas le temps de comprendre, la corde se resserra. Tu essayas de l'enlever mais elle te comprima encore plus la gorge. Tu fus basculée en arrière et traînée sur le sol. Tu te débattis mais ce fut pire que tout. Tu voulais crier, mais tu ne pouvais qu'émettre des gargouillis.

Rapidement, des visions t'apparurent. Tu étais à Troie, la cité flambait. Pâris était devant toi, le corps dégradé par le venin de l'Hydre. Puis Hector, tiré dans la poussière ; et Andromaque et Hécube terrassées par le chagrin. Puis, tu te retrouvas à Sparte. Tu revis ton père sur son lit de mort suivi de Ménélas sur le sien. Tu revis Plisthène revenu blessé d'une attaque de bandits et ton mari en pleurs lorsque la blessure se fut révélée mortelle. Tu revis le visage inondé de larmes d'Hermione aux funérailles de son grand-père, de son frère et de son père. Tu réentendis les accusations de tes beaux-fils. Puis, plus rien. L'obscurité et le silence.

Tu ne remarquas pas l'autre bout de la corde être enroulé à la branche d'un cerisier. Tu ne sentis pas les bras tirer dessus et ton corps être soulevé.

Et tu ne remarquas pas Polyxo s'approcher de toi, un sourire de satisfaction sur sa figure. Tu n'entendis pas les mots qu'elle prononça devant toi : « Enfin, te voilà vengé, Tlépolème. »

* * *

 _ **Pour tous ceux qui espéraient une conclusion heureuse, toutes mes excuses. Mais tragédie oblige, elle ne pouvait pas l'être.**_

 _ **Il n'est jamais dit si Polyxo et Tlépolème ont eu des enfants et Ialissos est en réalité le nom d'un site archéologique à Rhodes, l'une des trois cités qui auraient été fondées par Tlépolème avec Camiros et Lindos (encore une fois, merci wikipédia)  
**_


End file.
